Worthy
by Gilded Blue
Summary: The Saiya-Jin prince uses all of his assets to convert worthy Humans into Saiya-Jins, kidnap them, and start anew on a new planet. Luckily, Goku's a little too preoccupied with his daughter to try to challenge him. Sneak peak of Unworthy: The Sequel.
1. Downing Acid Laced Wine

**Worthy **

I want to kill you. I want you to die. I want you to hurt and scream and bleed and beg until it happens, though. No, your death will not be quick. I want you to dream about it and wake up and shriek until it's all you can think about. Something sick and painful, that's what I've got in store for you. I want to torture you, to torment you. To murder you from the inside and when it's all over, I want you to beg for me to do it. I want you to want your own death. Just so that I can let you slowly die in a pool of your own blood and filth just because you thought, you were arrogant and naïve enough to think, that there are things worse than death and the slow, sick process.

_I'm gnashing my teeth at you. My blood boils in rage. _

Because of what you did to me.

I am my father's daughter, you know. He was not at all surprised that I had these thoughts. In fact, I still think he noticed I was having them before I did, before I admitted it all to myself, anyway. I think he was proud I lost my mind. Relieved about something. My brother Trunks, you think so highly of him. Daddy and I both see the truth. He doesn't deserve to have our blood running through his veins. The blood of my father, a Saiya-Jin: a fighter, no, a most royal warrior prince.

But we'll get to his fate later. This is about you. You always wanted the spotlight to be on you. This is what motivates me, the smell of your fear and the taste of your skin. I'm sloshing around in obsession, regarding the exact way that it's all going to go down tonight: I can see it, an image of you, your blood, your sweat, and your tears. I'm fixing my ears to recognize the sound of your scream. The sight of it, the ways your eyes will squeeze shut in disbelief and horror. I'm sitting here feeling it. Causation comes to mind. It's ecstasy to the senses. This is what drives me mad. I want you, and my father knows it. He is the one you should thank for all this.

He is the reason you will be mine.

He trained me. That's been obvious. But you never knew to what extent. During our happy times together in that small training room, we did a lot more than fight. I've achieved a lot more than Super Saiya-Jin, a level you could never accomplish. But you're weak. Believe me, you will admit that, more than once, until you can mutter it in your sleep if you hear the whisper of my voice or the touch of my skin.

No, we talked. And we agreed on one thing: The Saiya-Jin race is dying off too quickly. And we can't rely on the Dragonballs forever. No, we need to re-establish the crown. It's cliché. I know. But that's all right. You'll understand soon. And what's going to kill you is that you're going to help us. And so is your father. And your grandfather will triumph our plans. And your uncle will serve us willingly. Even your beloved, Trunks, will come to play an elemental role in our plans. None of you have a choice. We made a choice for you. My father will reign supreme and he will be until he dies. That is, if he dies.

This is the part where I tell you the master plan. It's rather simple. It's a matter of _family_. Nothing you Sons know anything about these days. You're too simple to understand. My mother is devoted to us. I have so much respect for her. Perhaps she is a human, but I am proud that it's her blood and not your mother's that's in my veins. Your mother will not survive our selection. Oh, well. My mother has been a great aid; I mean it was pure genius drugging you all while we wished for the new planet last year. You should watch the news more often. And soon, we will be done with the construction of it all. Soon, the sky will go dark again. Chi-Chi will be wished full Saiya-Jin. So will my mother. As will your father and uncle. Yes, I haven't forgotten about you, my love, my lust, my obsession… You will become a Saiya-Jin too, but it will be too late and the transformation is painful.

But this will give you a lot of power. Potential power, anyway. Too bad you'll all be too sick from the transformation to stop us. And, you wonder, what comes for Son-San, the gentle and loving patriarch? Your light in the darkness, all of that sort of nonsense, what becomes of Son Gokou? Well, it's up to me, since Mommy will be too sick, to tend to him. Saiya-Jin mating season is coming up pretty soon, you know. It'll be interesting seeing how long he can hold against me. What about me? Well, I wouldn't be sick because I'm already a full blood. I bet you wonder what our last wish was last year.

Now, don't get excited, it was nothing extravagant. I wanted a place to train where no one could read my or my father's new powers. Not even my oblivious brother could learn upon our plan in our precious training spot. We know how nosy he can be, how good and pure he likes to show he can be. It would be just horrible if he were to have to be killed so soon because he eavesdropped on us and decided to go warn someone. So there we planned, just the two of us. Sometimes, Momma came when we needed technological support. Dad would say, I need this, and Mom would pace around chewing on the tip of her pen with a notepad in hand, figuring out ways to make it happen.

It was a bit of a sacrifice for Daddy, ultimately sending his little girl off to have such an impure Saiya-Jin touch her. But I really don't mind. Not one bit. Your grandpa's got quite a nice body, I don't know if you haven't noticed. I think it'd be fun. I'd like to see you try to stop me. I'd like to see anyone try to stop me. You'll probably be vomiting for the next few days, though. Too bad.

Then, part three of our plan will take place. Son Gokou has never truly been a Saiya-Jin. He will, in a sense, be transforming just as you are. Perhaps we'll be lucky enough to see Kakarotto again instead of Son Gokou. I'd love to see how that one turns out. He will be extremely vulnerable after I'm done with him. Morals don't ever truly leave a person, my love. They just twist and turn into something else. I think I can twist him to the point where he's workable, don't you? I'm pretty good at creating potential.

Did I ever tell you how your grandfather and my father met? See, Daddy was looking for other Saiya-Jins. They wanted to rebel against Frieza. We've finally got the technology to find them, what's left, he says. They're currently completing the new Vegeta-Sei palace, waiting for the King to come back. And soon, the young Prince Trunks will know of our plans. And we will leave like royalty.

Gokou will join with his new wife. However, Gohan and Goten will not have the same luck with their mates. Neither Paris nor Videl meet the criteria. My father was very specific about which full blooded humans were allowed to be transformed and which would not. You will never see your mother again.

As for the men, they will find other mates. And as for you, you will need a male mate even though you will be mine. I will need a male mate as well, to contribute to Vegeta-Sei, of course, despite my father's obvious hesitation. Yes, one day I will have to give healthy children to this planet. It has even been considered that for the first few years we breed amongst ourselves. But that seems too primitive. The bond between true Saiya-Jin mates is extreme. The child will be strongest coming from a mated pair, and my father wants to bring power and prosperity back to the Saiya-Jins.

I'm sorry; you won't have the satisfaction of being my mate. I feel like I'm reiterating, but you are mostly my toy. As the princess, I am expected to give off only the best. The problem is that because Gokou's veins run in your uncle and father's veins, my father is both reluctant and more likely to approve of me mating with them. Your grandfather is the only one that matches up closely to my father. But you shouldn't be concerned about that. Right now, a second plan will begin.

This is the one that concerns you. Are you ready?

You're asleep. So sweet in bed, I'm almost jealous that you allowed my brother to take you just a few hours ago. But now, where is he? And you're alone. You will forever regret being alone tonight. My father is outside. I am not alone. I have backup just in case you're stronger than I thought, or we wake your father. We wouldn't want that, now would we? I can't make you scream too loudly. Not tonight, anyway. But soon.

I am my father's daughter. Whatever I want, I will have, and he will make sure of that. You have been mine since the beginning because of this, but I still have yet to claim you. I do not know what it is about you-all of you, the entire Son family, which makes you all so beautiful to me. None of you are as strong as my family. You're all so careless. But you all have the same obsidian eyes. They challenge when they don't have the power to. Determined. Strong. Saiya-Jin.

Beautiful.

That's what you are. I wish I could stand over your bedside forever and just enjoy the look of you. So breathtaking. The moon peaks through the trees, your skin is so pale, my love. But how can this be when the sun kisses you every day when you train and laugh with your family? I've watched you from afar. I've seen you. Your body is a poem. Why are you so ashamed of it? Why do you hide it behind such clothes, when I would be so pleased if I could see something that compliments you more?

Beautiful.

But you ignore me.

Beautiful.

Why do you ignore me? You watch my brother with such loving eyes but you look at me with disgust, as if you look down upon me, but why? I hate what you're doing to me. I hate the urge to run my hand down your cheek, to see if your breathing would calm or hasten. You should be the one going crazy over me. You should be the one that wants until it's all you can think about. Those eyes of yours should only focus on me, and the way the sparkle when you look at my brother shouldn't exist at all. No matter, I will dim the fire. Your eyes will rage when you look at me, but only at first. You will be glorious and radiant in ways Trunks can never show you when I am through with you.

Beautiful, that's what you'll be.

I can bear it no longer. I lean over; at first just to shift a lock of hair from the closed eyes I loved so. But my hand doesn't touch your hair. My fingers trace your lips, slithering gleefully down, down. Your hand caught mine. I was waiting for it. I would've been disappointed if it hadn't.

"What the hell're you-"

"Shh…" I purred, your eyes sharpened and widened at the same time. I sat on the side of the bed. Don't bother try to kick me off. It is both pleasing and horrifying that one day, I will kill you. You're not wearing anything. Hmn, my brother really has worn off on you. Against the bedpost, there, that hideous bandanna he bought you. I'll put it to good use.

"Want to play a game with me, Panny?" I whispered. You don't get it yet, do you? We already played the game, you already lost it. You were afraid. You let your guard down. I win.

You sit up, pulling your covers up to hide your body from my wandering eyes. I suppose I'd do the same if I were in your situation. But you won't hide your body from me forever. "I wonder what'll happen if I deprive you of a sense." I whispered, moving behind you, tying the cloth over your eyes.

"Bura, what're you doing here?"

I rest my head against your shoulder. "I can smell him. He's all over you. Why do you let my brother do this to you?"

"Bura, that's none of your-"

Your neck is too tempting. Just a taste, that's all I need. Your flesh against mine, nothing could feel more right. I nuzzled your cheek. You're breathing harder, my love. Are you that disgusted, or are you just trying to hide the fact that you love this?

Your slender, lovely hand tries to pull the bandanna away. I caught it effortlessly; you're silly to try. It's only amusing me more. This is very… shall we say… cute? "Pan, why don't you let me do the same things to you?"

"What? You're out of your mind!" You get up, your high pitched voice effectively reveal your surprise. I let you. You ripped off the bandanna. The hideous bandanna that my hideous brother gave to you. At least you're not afraid to show me your body. "I'm… going to go get my father…"

"That would be rather stupid." I shrugged, you stopped heading for the door. What were you going to do, get your father without a thought? I laughed. You hesitated and let go of the doorknob. Something inside of you wants this. I know you of old, Pan, you would've left if you didn't. This is the part where you can no longer say it's all entirely my fault. No one was stopping you, I just told you not to. It was a suggestion, a recommendation, and it was your choice to take it, and to stare at me with those black eyes for a second before speaking.

"Get out." Your voice shivers. Ooh, you're angry. Can we fight now? I'd like to see you beat me. I'd like to see you try to shove my face in the dirt and taste the ground.

I crossed my legs and yawned; leaning back against her bedpost, "Make me, Pan-Chan. Make me leave."

Your mouth drops. You've got enough Saiya-Jin in you to know when you're being challenged, but you're too stupid to know that I'm so much stronger than you, it doesn't matter.

You look around nervously. No, we don't want Daddy knowing. You're already on guard enough as it is. If only I didn't know that you were with Trunks. Then, perhaps you would have a chance. But now, you don't have the upper hand, my love, and you can fight me if you want. If it makes you feel big because you tried. That Son blood that flows inside of you, this is what it does to you. That determination you're so fond of, this is what it gave you. I love you all the more because right now we are the exact same. We both want something and we're cold enough to fight to take it.

"I can't leave the house… like this." You gesture to your body. I see nothing wrong with it and shrug, getting to my feet.

I leer and hold out my hand. You're glaring at me. Good. Those eyes of yours that possess that fire, they drove me mad and now I shall conquer them. You follow but never took my hand. Soon, you'll regret not taking my act of kindness, for it won't come again. However, I cannot help thinking that this is a bit of a masochistic moment for me. You must be cold, my dear. I love looking at you, shivering in the night, trying to ward off my assault, it's so bittersweet. You're failing. You can't block a single blow.

My father's watching. He disapproves. I can tell. If we fight it should be farther away where Gohan won't bother him, Dad stated this several times. Fine. I wait for you to get up. You're bleeding. Maybe I am a bit of a sadist. Fine. We'll do things by Saiya-Jin culture. Your fingers dig in the fresh, damp soil. You're striving to get up. You're coughing up blood, muttering every curse you can think of in every language you know, but you still manage to stagger up.

Beautiful.

That determination of yours and this is the failure it's presented you with. What determination you have, my Love. But you were stupid to begin walking towards me. I cannot let you hurt yourself anymore. Your face is too gorgeous, "No." I whispered, but you heard me. You're now lingering at my every word. Every action of mine, you are slowly watching. It is a beautiful thing, "Run, Son Pan, run."

The game started. You turn. You run. You're tripping over yourself. To make things fair, I don't bother fly. Why waste my energy? You're heaving. It's painful to watch you, my Dear, you're so tired. The sky is getting lighter. You see this for what it is: salvation. When the sky splashes orange and pink my father and I will have to leave. You will definitely go to your father and grandfather. Or, you can come with us. I'll give you the choice. You might shock yourself with your answer.

But now, I have to hurry. I do so hate being rushed, you know that, Pan. It's the last blow when you fall. I cannot take it anymore. I gave you a head start. I followed you around for hours, but love, you just do not have any more energy to fight me and you lost from the start. You were mine the entire time, I was just sick enough to make you believe you had a chance.

You're cold. You're tired. You're hungry. You're scared. You're hurt. Moreover, your pride hurts.

You're angry.

Degraded, aren't you? Belittled?

It's beautiful to me.

I kneel next to you and rest your head in my lap, "I told you to run. I gave you a head start, even. You lost the fight. Pan, that's three strikes. I'm afraid by all laws, you're mine now." I bent my head down to watch your eyes widen. My hair streams down, hiding your face from the moon's gleam. You're lucky. You did accomplish something, though you'll never know you only did it because I love you so, I let you stall and I let you pass this much time. But no, never again will my feelings get in the way. I stroked you, so gently you'd think you were a cat, but now you're my pet and you don't seem to mind.

I know you of old. You would've struggled more by now.

"Tell me, do you enjoy this attention, Pan-Chan?" I softly ask, wiping a strand of loose hair away from my beloved's face, "I told you I can do so much more for you than Trunks can. Does he give you this sort of rush, this sort of thrill? What does he do for you? He doesn't have much more than a pretty face." I scoff at the mention of my brother in disgust and annoyance and jealousy.

You're trying to glare at me, but you consider.

"Pan, don't you want to be limitless? You'd be all over me if you weren't afraid, but because of some stupid conventions, because of my _sex_, you're just waiting around wasting everyone's time." I hissed, nipping your ear, your flesh, so tender. A treasure people would walk a thousand wastelands to touch. But you don't know this, because you're with my brother. He can't appreciate you.

"Bura," You quietly, finally say, "I don't understand what you really want here. Why are you doing this to me?"

I smirked, you're that dense. One day, you won't be so naïve, Pan, believe me, one day. I help you to sit up, but in the motion, you made another mistake. You let down your guard long enough to sit up right. My lips on yours, mine so hot, so feverish, but yours cold from the night. I'll warm you, my love.

You shake your head against my lips but you have to breathe, or at least that's what you're telling yourself as you're parting your lips, isn't it? I leaned against you more, but you support my weight well. So you do still have some strength left. Your eyes are closed, but I want you to open them. I want you to look at me; I want to see your eyes while I do this to you. See me as I have you. There is no greater intimacy than this. I am torturing you. I am taking you away from yourself and you are becoming me, and in the same time, I'm preserving you, keeping you, so that I never lose you. I am claiming you, Son Pan, you now belong to a Saiya-Jin princess. The emotion is as sweet as vanilla, isn't it? You're trying not to breathe. You're trying not to moan. You want me, you want this, but you've still got too many limits for your own goods. I can take care of that as well.

You're afraid. It's charming. I want you to stay afraid. I never realized you could be so pretty. Under me, your eyes are still shiny. In the dirt, your breasts are still pale and your nipples are still erect when the chill breeze passes by. While I take liberties you don't want to give, you still find yourself complying. Still you are so pretty, while I touch you, shifting fingers in and out of your sex, while I watch you, and while you tilt you head back, just a little bit, never a lot, because I want to see you. I want to watch you, and I cannot help but think of what Trunks would think if he could see you with me now.

My hand is still when I see your tears. They flow down your cheeks and you look up at me, begging me to stop and to leave you alone and to go. You're somewhere between satisfied and confused. You're begging the god that doesn't exist for this to be a nightmare, all over soon. I yawned as I watched you. You were happy a moment ago…

I see now.

Gohan is awake, isn't he? He's looking for you and you're trying to power up for him to find you, but he has to think you're protesting to this…

I want you to know something, you betraying little tart.

I would kill for you. I would do so much for you and if you didn't just prove that you didn't deserve it, by lying, by betraying your feelings and proving you were in sheer denial…

I would kill for you. I love you to an extent but I cannot help but feel the white-hot fury as you cry as if you are a child for your father.

But I cannot hush you, and even if I could, I won't hush you.

I stood to let my father in the distance know that I was done with you. For now.

I will come back one day. When you're ready for it. When you're worthy again.

My father's look asks me if I got what I wanted.

I nodded and we watched from the darkness as Gohan cradled you to his chest as you cried, as he wrapped his velvet robe around you, as his eyes flickered with a fury.

Daddy looks at me, as if asking me if I want him to occupy Gohan so I can once again have fun with you. But your eyes and the look haunt me and I know that you are not worthy yet for the pleasure I can hand you.

I shook my head and leaned against him, my father. His arm wraps around my waist and the next thing I know, my own father is carrying me home. I'm sort of tired and dozing, just relying on my father's power while I relax, safe in his arms. Pan won't tell Gohan who did this to her tonight, and he won't notice my father and I skipping off into the night.

You will be worthy again in my eyes soon enough. But if I had you now, it would be like downing acid laced wine.

You are too cruel.

I want to kill you. I want you to die. I want you to hurt and scream and bleed and beg until it happens, though. No, your death will not be quick. I want you to dream about it and wake up and shriek until it's all you can think about. Something sick and painful, that's what I've got in store for you. I want to torture you, to torment you. To murder you from the inside and when it's all over, I want you to beg for me to do it. I want you to want your own death. Just so that I can let you slowly die in a pool of your own blood and filth just because you thought, you were arrogant and naïve enough to think, that there are things worse than death and the slow, sick process.

But now, I will fall asleep in my father's arms and the sun will rise upon the Saiya-Jins one day and our era will begin.

* * *

**-CL**


	2. Euphoria In Hell

**Worthy**

Bura doesn't talk. She purrs. I can't believe I'd never noticed it. I mean, I guess, why would I? I never see the girl. Still, right now she stands there in my doorway, leaning against the wood, arms crossed over her chest. Her foot rested against the wood, her knee erect. "Hey. I've been waiting." She looks so much like her father it's insane, you'd think I'd be thinking of her mother but when I see this child I see Vegeta.

She is in every aspect like a cat. The confidence in her every stride, the gentle shifting of her hips, I am so reminded of a little feline as she walked past me carrying that unnerving look in her eyes.

"Bura… why are you here?" The question was asked pleasantly, innocently even, though her mother probably would've pretended to be offended at my manner. I closed the door behind her.

"Chi-Chan is sick." I stared blankly at her words. She's said the one thing I hadn't expected to hear.

Chi-Chi doesn't get sick.

"She asked me to make sure you took care of yourself for a while."

Where is she? Why didn't she tell me? Is she angry with me? What did I do?

"My mother is tending to her right now."

I couldn't talk.

"You look a bit pale, sit down…"

Like a lost child, I obeyed. Dumbly, I sat there staring straight ahead but seeing nothing.

"Is she okay? When did she leave? Why didn't you get me-"

"Shh…" She smiled calmly, "Chi-Chan said you were so tired after training that she didn't want to wake you. At the time she wasn't in much pain."

At the time?

"So my mother picked her up and evaluated her. By that time she was more ill and my mother wouldn't permit her to leave. She'll be fine. Believe me. It'll just be a few days."

Bura didn't have a suitcase or a purse. I didn't look to see if she had pockets to carry a Dyno-Cap, but I was considerably sure she didn't.

"So you're just going to stay for the afternoon, right?"

"No, why?" She cocked her head over towards me, "Are you hungry, Kakarotto?"

Why does she call me that? To be like her father, no doubt…

I tried to ignore it.

I don't entirely trust the Briefs women's cooking skills. Nervously, I nodded. "Only a little. Don't worry about it."

"I'd love to make you something." Her voice trailed off and I didn't see her again.

"So why didn't Pan or someone else come to stay with me?"

Bura chuckled. "You don't know?"

I blinked. Her laugh was really something else. It was almost as though she was mocking me as her father did. I shivered.

"…Gohan, Pan, Goten, and Trunks were also sick. This illness seems to be the same thing that Chi-Chan has. Videl didn't want to leave them alone, of course. I'm sorry if I'm not as welcome…"

"No… I was just curious."

How could they all be so sick at once? Why was I so dead to the world when all of this happened? Something was wrong, Bura wasn't telling me something…

The conversation died and I heard the gentle sizzle of something. Something… that smelled good. My stomach growled and I soon sat back without the same uncomfortable feeling as before.

The sweet sounds stopped and she appeared before me with a tray and a thoughtful smile.

"Chi doesn't like for me to…"

"I guess this once wouldn't hurt? Don't you want breakfast served to you for once? I was told to make you as comfortable as possible."

She leaned forward, resting her knee on the couch beside me for support and gently lay the tray on my lap. I looked down warily and instead of seeing the charred food I'd expected, I stared in wonder at the skill of the young girl.

"Does it look bad? I'm sorry…"

"No!" I rested my hand over hers, shaking my head violently as she reached down to take the tray back. It felt like I hadn't eaten in days, and without really realizing it, I'd finished most of the plate. "Bura, where did you learn to cook?"

"I have many interests I'm sure you don't know about." She said this rather blankly as she returned with seconds.

Bura returned with another plate. And another.

"This tastes great!" I managed through a full mouth.

She smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've been taking lessons; I guess that would make you my guinea pig."

She said it simply enough, but I looked up at her for a silent moment. There was a double meaning to that. Something was wrong.

She seemed not to notice the fact that I was analyzing her. Leaning forward, she made her head level to mine and asked to take the tray.

Her eyes fixed themselves straight on me, twinkling as they stared unblinking and daring all at once. They were so cold like her father's and so beautiful like her mother's. It was insane. I could barely nod before I felt the weight jerked off my lap.

"How… How could they all get sick at once?"

"Momma thinks it's a virus."

"How could Chi get it way out here?" I spoke my thoughts aloud.

She frowned, as if the question boggled her as well, "Momma says that it could've started through a plant or maybe food… You all live by fairly uncommon plants, it could be a reaction that spread."

"But nothing like this has ever happened before…"

"I know… It's weird."

"Why wouldn't I get sick?"

"Maybe it's because your immune system is stronger?" She suggested, crossing her arms over her chest once more. This was definitely Vegeta's daughter. Bura looked down from her standing place by the couch, "I'm not sick. You don't mind if I sit… do you?"

"I know you and Pan have never been the best of friends… but are you sure it's not like a bug that she could've gotten from school and passed? No, of course not." I blinked. What an odd girl.

Instead of sitting by me, she sat _on _me. On impulse, my hands rose, but I had to fight my second impulse, which was to either gently push her off or move away. "Bura, is this how you sit-"

She turned her head.

"…With your family?"

Her eyes bore holes in my skull but I understood exactly what she was doing.

"Chi-Chi is sick." I rasped, the easiest excuse of them all.

She smiled.

"I… I'm married." I blurted out, "You're a very pretty girl, and that's just that, you're a girl. You're a child. I'm old enough to be your grandfather." I couldn't control my thoughts; everything was okay as long as I avoided eye contact. I wasn't even sure what I was saying, anything to keep her off, "You… you can do bet-"

Her thumb pressed against my lips.

It stayed there for a few silent seconds. Like gravity, I was drawn to press back against her thumb. The signal of my compliance-for now, seemed to amuse her. She turned back around.

Bura leaned into me like a second skin. "You're…cold."

I stared ahead. She's just joking. She'll get off in a moment.

"I like that. I'm… just so hot." She admitted softly. Her hands grabbed mine.

Any moment now…

She was right. She felt so warm I considered the fact that she was ill: that was why she was acting so oddly. "You're so cool…" She murmured. I felt my hands doing things they shouldn't have been.

Touching a girl that was many a time younger than myself, stuck somewhere in this land of odd sensations.

Touching a female that was not my wife.

Enjoying it, helplessly, despite all of these things, I am continuing as much as I don't want to.

My hands slipped between her thighs, her legs shifted open slightly and in compliance, so did mine. She shivered, but her tiny, delicate hands lead mine down her legs, until I was touching the zippers of her boots.

I leaned back and she leaned forward, finishing the job. They rested without particular attention on the floor and they stayed there.

She leaned back and reached for my hands.

I think it was a sort of whine in protest I made.

"You're… helping me, Kakarotto. Don't you see? Don't you think Chi-Chi wanted this?"

"Why would she?"

"She told me to take care of you."

"All that meant was…"

"No, Kakarotto." Bura got the best of me and my hands were traveling down her inner thighs again, "She asked me to take _care _of you."

Chi-Chi wouldn't.

I tried to pull away but to my shame the aching between my legs had sealed my fate. Son Gokou was supposed to be asexual and pure, unable to succumb to sexual predation. This is not happening. I am not doing this, taking a part in it, or enjoying it.

"Gokou… Call me Gokou."

I flushed. Her hands were directing mine upwards now. My knuckles brushed against the tip of the fabrics of her skirt and I shook my head against her neck. I closed my eyes. I couldn't breathe.

"Gokou." She whispered.

It sounded ever so sweet, hearing my name roll off her tongue so lazily. I could literally see my name rolling around between her tongue and throat and teeth.

In the very same way she pressed her thumb to my lips, my thumb and only my thumb pressed against her sex. She was so small; there was no strain to touch her. I don't think I mind.

Her hair was the rarest silk, smelling of the sweetest things that life could give. I nuzzled her gently.

My thumb penetrated her shortly after that. She still guided me, with silent actions she would push my wrist in a certain way in demand that there was more force or speed or that I needed to feel her in a different way.

Then, she tugged on my other fingers watched her from behind as she smiled viciously, "Do you always shake like this?"

"What are you doing to me?"

I was not at all myself. I was not at all doing this. I couldn't be betraying my Chi-Chan, especially not while she was in such a state with this girl I knew next to nothing about.

"This is the tip of the iceberg. I can do a lot more to you than this; all you have to do is permit me. Your wife already did."

I growled gently, tired of this game, exhausted already by her depravity, something primitive inside my head took hold of me. If she wanted this, then she would have it. She seemed so mildly pleased I'd bit down on her shoulder.

It was tiny… pointed. Sharp, kissed by her hair… She closed her eyes and absent-mindedly pet my arms traveling over her upper-body, wrapped around her like a pair of snakes, constricting more and more by the second, she wanted this…

I wanted this.

I don't know how she managed but the next thing I felt was her warmth through the flimsy skirt she wore against my bare skin. More than anything, I regretted seeming so weak against her. I had her tightly held by the upper body but she wriggled on my lap and it drove me crazy.

I was sucking in air hard, the friction and anticipation was painful and magic at once.

Bura doesn't talk to you, she purrs.

Bura was euphoria in Hell of her own creating. This is her world, this place that's she managed to pull me into, and it's all in my own house. She's something that tastes sweet and perfect and intoxicating, secretly chocked full of something disdainful that's ready to destroy you from the inside out.

"Stop." I growled, I demanded it. She leaned her head back against my shoulder.

Her head tilted up and her lips barely brushed my ear with a smile fixed on them that I could feel, "Make me."

I grabbed her hips, jerking her back into reality. She needed to learn, much like her father, she was not always in control and making that assumption and underestimating my mental strength was a bad idea.

I don't think the princess really knew what she was getting into, but she didn't look frightened, she looked more excited, more pleased, thrilled.

She holds the strings, doesn't she? She pulls them and makes me act as she wants, I won't be her toy. I have to prove to her that I won't do everything she expects and wants me to.

I grit my teeth and before she could blink, her skirt was in shreds. I impaled the princess and the princess let out a squeak in pain. I didn't care; I bucked my hips violently.

Her hands found mine once again and she entrapped her fingers in mine, looking for strength, looking for comfort that I was still the man she thought I was. The vicious side of me squeezed her hands back, but had no sympathy; "It hurts more if you don't relax." I realized I'd said that. The entity that took over my actions and personality said that. No, he hissed it.

Look at how fragmented my mind already is getting:

Kakarotto rasps and hisses.

Gokou stutters and blinks.

Bura purrs.

Her arms were tangled in mine. Each thrust was more powerful than the previous. She didn't have to say a word. I don't think she could have if she wanted to.

I feel like she just killed me but I continue to please her because I think in all honesty that we are all that matters right now. She's a disease and I don't mind being infected.

I don't want to be Son Gokou anymore. She killed him and she knew she would before she walked in the door. I am not saving her, I'm hurting her and it's more than fine with me, I'm not the hero, I'm everything I hate and I love it more than I should be allowed to. I'd have killed me if I were God just because I was feeling too good. This bliss, it's brutally murdering all the innocence and ignorance and having the daughter of the man that I've fought all my life-oh man he's going to kill me. My rival's, my best friend's daughter is on top of me, and she'd beg for more if she could.

The twisted irony of the situation and the sadistic thoughts I've come to know and love in the past hour sends a thrill to my gut and there is no better feeling than doing something worse than wrong.

"Is this what you wanted?" I licked her shoulder and she shivered. The blood from my previous love bite subsided considerably. She sucked in oxygen to breathe and live and function as I took in her very essence to live and breathe and function.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked again, my hand wiped the thin layer of sweat from her forehead, I smelled her dampened hair; she was getting tired. Why didn't Vegeta train her?

Her muscles tensed, Bura leaned back against me as if faltering.

No.

"You started this," Beside myself, I was gentler, "So tell me if this is what you want, if this is what you wanted."

She shook her head and I stared at her. "Harder, like you were before. No more talk. I want you to keep on until I drop and you know you can."

That was all she had to say, something I could comply with so easily. My ki gathered as I used more force. My fingertips, brightened by the energy I possessed. Selfishly, I gathered more and more energy, I had no idea it could feel this way.

Bura shook when I touched her breast through her top just barely. That was all it took, and to her shame, it sealed her fate, that she was enjoying this obviously way too much and she evidently only controlled part of the game.

This was very much a game and I'm winning. Of course in winning, I hand my soul to her and that is what she ultimately wants, isn't it?

I couldn't see her chest and that was fine. Seeing by touch seemed so rewarding, that I could accidentally touch her so gently she could barely feel the wind of my energy, or to the harshest point where the wonderful pain was so great, I bet she'd be on brink of bleeding.

I bet she loved every moment of this.

She was in control even when she wasn't, I don't know how to get the better of her. She knows that. She wants to drive me crazy.

I pushed; I'd never felt anything like this before… before, with Chi-Chi.

Why do I not feel guilt?

I ran my free hand through her sweat-soaked hair. It still felt beautiful. She was still beautiful.

The room smelled of our sex, the evidence of our intimacy and it was intoxicating in itself. Not that Bura wasn't a drug of her own kind, sauntering into my house with a pout and those damned eyes.

Why do I not feel guilt?

She was panting; it was so obvious she felt too good to stop. I pressed my thumb against her lips to silence her, to calm her down. Her lips parted for me. Her teeth gently scraped against the hard skin, her tongue brushed against my nail, she was beautiful.

In every way, shape, and form, I found something gorgeous in her movements.

"I…" She finally broke the rustling silence, "Join us."

Us?

"We're reinstating the Saiya-Jin race. We're leaving the planet. Come with me, Gokou." Her lips trailed past my thumb, my ring finger, my little finger, my index, my middle finger and down my palm, hard kisses against my wrist, "Come with me." As though it were something simple and unassuming that she was asking of me.

How?

Why?

I was silent for only a few more seconds.

"Whatever you want me to do." I spoke the truth. "If you want me to go, I will." My voice was soft now and I would have stared at myself if I could have: I had control of my body and actions.

Her hands massaged mine, "Don't stop… Just… come with me. Chi-Chi is coming. My parents are, so-"

"I don't… care." I nipped her neck and I continued to penetrate my princess' sweet sex.

I didn't care.

I wanted her.

"But…"

"Shh…" I hushed her, but she shook her head.

"We've gotta go, Gokou."

Call me Kakarotto.

"Kakarotto." I corrected her, because somehow that way I felt less guilt.

"Kakarotto." She smirked and leaned against me again, "Departure is soon. Put everything you want in a DC and we're going."

I stared.

"But not before you take a shower."

She managed to get off of me. She stood before me, her shirt ripped considerably and her skirts' remains fell when she stood. I whined in protest and she grinned, "You can handle a shower by yourself, can't you?"

"I…"

"Because if you want we can pretend for a while that you're royalty and not me and I'll help you."

She wanted to murder me, but I followed her to the bathroom and my clothes were discarded on the floor. She'd already drawn the water, I could see steam but I sat back anyway. She kneeled by the tub naked with the evil grin I loved.

With the gentleness of a mother and the suggestion of a vixen, she washed off our scent. The cloth traveled from my chest down, down, my legs and feet. She ignored all the wrong areas on purpose. I wanted to pull her into the tub with me.

Who cares if Vegeta smells her on me? I'm going to die.

The scorching water's steam danced alongside her face. She seemed so intent, so concentrated on my body that I was almost jealous of it.

More attention to me?

Bura poured the water over my head and it rushed down my neck and I cringed. She laughed.

The princess was mocking me while she pretended to be the peasant for me.

She can make a prince feel like dirt.

Shampoo in her hands, she massaged my skull. Her hands moved down to my neck and back. There were stress knots there I didn't know existed.

I want this.

The fact that she felt I was worthy for such attention, that she licked the side of my neck and let me have her, a part of her she hadn't given to anyone else.

I felt so unlike me. I was enjoying it. It seemed like hours later she pet me gently, "It's time to go."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you need to bathe, too?"

"I'll be fine."

"But I want to."

She smiled. That's just what she wanted.

I pulled her in on top of me.

After all, she's my princess and she'll get exactly what she wants. She owns me. I own her. What she wants, I want, and she will have. I promise her that.

* * *

**-CL **


	3. The Wrong Choice

**Worthy**

It's not like I didn't see this coming. I knew one day he would ask me to do something awful, and I would make a choice-and I did. The wrong choice, as it turns out. The most pure being alive taught me a long time ago not to let yourself be seduced by these devilish figures promising sex and gold, but what am I to do? I love him. But then again, the most pure being alive just made the wrong choice too.

His moment of temptation is so very much like mine was, I even feel a bit of sympathy and remorse for him. He didn't know what he was up against. Speaking of my choice, I don't know where Vegeta is right now. Probably making sure the passengers are where they should be, going over everything in his head just once more. Chi-Chi's tail emerged, surprisingly soon. We almost had an incident when I attempted to drug her.

I didn't want to have to give her a Saiya-Jin dose, but I knew that was what Vegeta thought was necessary. He would go the safe route for now, nothing is more important to him than the recreation of his… our race. Usually so open about his greatness and arrogant, I'm sure Vegeta is just itching to proclaim himself king of the Saiya-Jins. My hand rested right above my behind-I could feel the soft fur growing back.

He said that they couldn't know about my transformation as he stroked the patch himself this morning. Not yet. He didn't ask if I was feeling ill or not, as he rarely makes himself curious as to how I'm feeling about anything, but I could tell that he was on edge and his concern for me was silently apparent.

No one.

Trunks weakly helped Chi-Chi aboard. Bura assisted Goten; Gokou eyed Bura as he helped Pan. Gohan had Juuhachi and Marron on either side. I don't think any of them really realized where they were going. All too drugged, and even trusting.

They will be furious when they realize that they are not stepping into a ship escorting them to a new hospital-they are going home.

Vegeta and Gokou will handle that. I just administer the shots and the pills. It keeps my conscience clean and my mind sharp.

While Gokou watched Bura's every movement with such intense interest, his granddaughter glared daggers at her. She will be difficult, Pan. I half-heartedly wonder what it is Bura's done to them all now, but I know better than to ask. When it comes to Bra, often enough I don't _want _to know.

Bura can sweet-talk Chi-Chi and she can seduce Goten, Gohan, and Gokou if she pleases (apparently this has been encouraged by Vegeta?-we will have to talk about this later), but Juuhachi, Pan, and Marron will be problems until Trunks is on our side. I don't know why Vegeta's been so quiet about all of this regarding Trunks. Trunks has always wanted, more desperately than Bura, to be seen as Vegeta's son and right hand man. This would be a perfect opportunity for Vegeta to repair their relationship and take advantage of that, and yet he hasn't.

I do not want to send my boy to do this, but it is as necessary as any other time. Vegeta did not want to send his mate to be intimate with is rival, and I think that it killed him almost as much to watch his daughter leave the house, knowing full and well where she was going and what she was going to do.

I could sense his fury when he saw that Bura was still very much interested in Gokou.

The doors closed soundly and I flinched. He was behind me.

_Finally alone._

I could feel his thoughts. He'd waited for this for forever and why shouldn't he be? Something about this seemed all too unreal, all too easy. This is a moment for Vegeta to be celebrating his genius and yet so wise is he, he won't even consider relaxing a muscle until we've arrived safely.

"Please, be seated. It will be a while. I have prepared rooms so you can sleep the night and we can arrive in the morning, but some people will have to share. I, of course will share with Vegeta." Vegeta grunted, "Trunks and Goten, Juuhachi and Chi-Chi, Pan and Marron, and Gokou and Gohan. Bura, if there is no extra room you may try and share with someone else."

Gohan still seemed annoyed that Videl could not follow; he doesn't realize the gravity of that. I told him gently that we just had no room for her. He will never see her again. At first I was surprised that Vegeta didn't want to bother with Videl. She was, after all, capable of flying at Gohan's directions at such a young age. But perhaps it was because he thought that Videl would be too much of a distraction.

"_Kakarotto's wife may undergo the transformation, she will be useful later. However, Gohan's must remain on Earth." _

"_Videl? Vegeta, she's got pretty impressive strength. Moreso than Juuhachi's daughter, anyway." _

"_Gohan's wife remains on Earth. The toaster will be in an uproar without her daughter after long." _

"_And Gohan won't be without his wife?" _

"_Gohan has a daughter of his own to be watching after." Vegeta said, very seriously. This was the end of our conversation on Videl. I marked her name off the list and kept going. Vegeta never liked to explain too much, and, maybe it was my conscience, but I didn't always want to know too much either. _

Gokou tried not to look at Bura. Come on Son-kun! Snap out of it! But he doesn't, because he has been sedated by what is apparently Vegeta's most powerful drug.

Marron and Pan stood to be shown to their rooms. Both looked so sick, but Pan was busy almost snarling at an innocent looking Bura. My daughter wasn't looking at anyone or anything, off to herself in a corner. I smiled and handed them their keys. They looked at me oddly, but no one seemed to realize that we were going to be traveling for weeks.

They all managed to exit, and Vegeta nodded towards Chi. I blinked a few times before I noticed it myself- through the fabrics of her dress, you could see a small bud. I nodded. This definitely speaks to ChiChi's physical prowess. Maybe he admires her so much because he's been so impressed by Gohan. Sourly, I think he could do to be a little more impressed by Trunks.

They will all know by tomorrow that they are turning into Saiya-Jins. They will all know by tomorrow that we are not going to a hospital. They will all know by tomorrow that in the end, Vegeta got what he wanted, just like he always does.

He asked Gokou to join him once. It took him years, and... some pretty interesting motivation, but he is by our side. He wanted to reinstate the Saiya-Jin race. He wanted his enemies to quiver at the sound of his name.

I guess I should try at some point to account for the things that I do and do not want to happen.

He has everything he wants, and if not he will get it soon. So soon, but the reality of the situation is that no one has ever gotten away with doing something like this, and figuring out how we can will be difficult, even with our allies as powerful as they seem to be.

I just hope it won't be a catastrophe in the end where we are the loosing team. But you can't say that to him. He scoffs. He's thought of everything and I suppose he's right, but I cannot not be worried that something awful will happen to us for trying to pull this off. The story of the man who flew too close to the sun comes to mind. Vegeta doesn't believe in boundaries, though.

I look down at my charts with a sigh. It's time to check on the patients.

I opened the door to Pan and Marron's room. The sound of retching and smell of tears, "How are you two?"

"Just… great." Pan says, rolling her eyes and resting her cheek in her palm. She's probably the most hostile of everyone here, but I just smile at her.

"I think that you're due for another dose." I looked at my watch, as if it wasn't apparent.

"What is that crap you're giving us? It's not working!" She says impatiently. I can feel how thick her voice is with pain.

"I'm giving you something a bit stronger this time, but I don't want you to be too drugged when we arrive." The two ladies sat and I prepared my tray.

Marron frowned and looked at my chart, "What's that?"

"Trying to make sure that I have everyone taken care of. An organization technique, Dear. Hold out your arm, yes, hmn, just like that… And after just a little sting..." I smiled, "You're done. I'll be back to take out the needle in a while." Pan looked at me and then the needle warily. Slowly, her thin arm was held out.

I couldn't see Trunks, but Goten lay on the bed staring at the wall, "I wanted to check on you two..." I whispered.

"Good, I'm starting to get sick again." I nodded, Goten's immune system should aid his transformation, but if he's doing badly that would explain why Pan, only a quarter Saiya-Jin is. I fished through my purse, and in a DC I fished out the six pills. He raised a brow, but sighed and downed the dose.

"What about Trunks?"

"Vegeta got to him a while ago. He said to tell you he would make sure you gave him his meds. He probably wanted to train with him." Goten shrugged.

"Of… course." I nodded slowly. Vegeta was confessing to Trunks, wasn't he? With a sigh, I watched him drink a bit of water, "And you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just tired." He's sort of smiling at me, trying to look strong even though I can tell he's in pain. The dyno capsule that contained his pills was now light and trembling, standing half on-half off the edge of the little table. It looked as though it were trying to muster the strength to stand alone, but eventually toppled off and rolled on the ground by my feet. We both watched it in silence for a few moments, and then I grabbed the capsule from the floor and smiled at him, ready to exit briskly.

"Okay. I've gotta go make sure Chi and Juuhachi, along with Gohan and Trunks, of course, have their pain meds too… Rest well."

Goten nodded, "And Bulma…?"

"Hmn?" I turned at the door.

"Um…. Well, it's nothing."

I stared, trying to smile, "You sure?"

"Yeah."

I fled the awkward situation swiftly, and locked the door behind me. I flinched when I turned to see Bura's smiling face. "Hi, Momma!"

"You scared me!" I smiled, shaking my head. That girl of mine.

"Sorry. Do you want me to get that?"

I looked at my purse. "Make sure you give everyone their dose. And don't do _anything_."

She took the tray with the DCs with a grin, "You just go check up on Trunksies, he probably needs the help." She gave me a little knowing wink and ran off to do what she does best, I assume.

"I will…" I said to her, and the blank hallway.

She disappeared around the corner. Silently, I floated after her, just in case she could hear me. She can't sense energy well, but the girl would suspect…

She knocked on the door. I heard Gohan's voice.

"Bura…? What's up?"

"Oh, making rounds for my mom. You need your medicine, don't you Gohan?"

"I guess I'm feeling a bit worse…"

"Good. May I come in?"

He left the door cracked. He shouldn't have done that.

I stared through. Gokou'd been training-his shirt was off. Of course that only instigates her.

"You're not going to jump at the needle, are you Gokou?"

Gokou rested a hand on his head, "I… won't."

"Good." She smiled, letting Gohan sit next to her. Of course she was trying to make him jealous. Of course she was succeeding. Look at my daughter. Look at what she's doing. Look at who she's touching. I'm caught between how absurd this is and my desire to see what Vegeta's done with Trunks.

Her hands on Gohan, "God, Gohan, your arm is cold…"

Gokou's jaw clinched, you could practically hear it trap shut.

"Gohan, is she done?" He says impatiently, although in the room he's probably innocently looking at the needle, acting like that silly phobia of his is what's gotten the reaction and not Bura at all.

"Uhm…" Gohan flushed, "Yes," He coughed, "Of course."

"I was thinking…If it's not… too much…"

"What?" Both men asked together. I sincerely doubt they know what's happening the same way I do, and yet so unsurprised. Your father has put you up to this, hasn't he, young lady?

This is pathetic.

"Never mind. It's silly."

"What is it?"

"It's just that I don't have a room… and I don't feel comfortable asking Goten, and Chi and Juuhachi are so sick, and Pan never did care for me…"

"Sure!" Gohan says, his tone innocent and happy. Maybe this ignorance was our last gift to Gohan. I remember when he was a boy and I promised to always protect him when I could, because Gokou was my best friend, and here we all are. Gohan's playing right in to Bra's hands, and Goku knows it and I know it. He probably isn't thinking of her motivations the way that Gokou already assuredly was.

Gokou frowned, but nodded.

"I'm gonna go get something for her to sleep on, okay, Dad?" Gohan exited, and luckily I managed to duck around the corner and remain undetected. I was much more interested in what was going on in the room.

"Of course." He almost murmured it.

There was a shifting in the room and the next time I looked up I barely saw Gokou's hand pressing against the wall, Bura under him, "Just what are you _doing_?"

"You don't want me to stay with you?" She asks rather indifferently, batting her eyes at him with something like a knowing smile.

"No, this, _all_ of this!" He makes a random gesture about.

"Shh, he'll hear you!" She puts her finger to her lips, smiling at him all the same.

"What is going on?" He leans in, and his tone is meant to be serious and demanding but Bura doesn't respond well to serious things, and she certainly does not appreciate being demanded anything.

With another flashy smile, she asks, "Can I answer that tomorrow?"

"Now." He says, craning closer to her so he can stare hard into her eyes like that will make her come clean.

"I don't want to have to lie to you." Bra says, very simply, as though there were no other real answer to his questions.

"But you obviously have no problem getting close to Gohan." I was surprised at the harshness that I detected in Son Goku's tone. Oh, my dearest and closest friend, what have we done to you already, and where will you be when all of this is over?

"You took the comment the wrong way." Bra shook her head and said it simply enough, but there was absolute absence of sincerity in her tone. As a matter of act, everything about her seemed indifferent, apathetic, ready to be released and go. Gokou seemed to sense the futility of the situation and become more troubled by it.

"That's a lie!" He took her by the wrist and pressed it to the wall. I could tell that he was restraining himself, and Bura was again unimpressed by his display. Please don't try to start a power game with Vegeta's daughter, Goku. I don't know if you will like what you find.

Bra kind of arched her back so she was lazing against the wall, her hand seemed to be dead and limp in Goku's grasp, like a doll or a puppet. Without changing her expression even a bit, she looked up to ask him in a very mechanical way, "So what if I touched him?"

"He's my son, for one!" Goku seemed earnest and hurt. I know he had no idea what he was getting himself into and there's nothing that any of us can do to save him now. This is the one fight that I know he shouldn't go into alone but it may be in my power to stop this, just this once, and if I can't then it may be said that I won't. Gohan can't stop this, Pan's temper tantrums won't stop this, and by this time Trunks is already in on the plan and ready to serve.

"You do realize my father could walk in any moment." She says suddenly. She's looking at him with this matter-of-fact glance, as if daring him to respond with anything but horror at the threat of her father catching them in such a compromising position.

"I don't care." The tips of Goku's black hair were brushing against the wall; his face was so close to hers. I closed and opened my eyes, watching the pair, as though trying to recognize something in the bizarre scene that is safe or familiar and finding, ultimately, nothing of either variety.

Open. "I figured you wouldn't." She says this rather calmly, as though Vegeta was not the ace up her sleeve.

Goku looks at her, wondering the same thing as me I suppose, "Why?" Close.

Bura's yawning a little bit to emphasize how uninterested she is growing in this entire exchange, "Why what?" Open.

"Gohan." Goku says his name with something like difficulty. He's a bit annoyed that he's being forced to spell things out to Bura.

Close. "He's not a target." Bura's voice says one thing and implies the contrary.

A second of silence, and I hear Son Goku say something surprising, devastating, and shocking in a low, sad tone. "I am not as stupid as you think." He slowly stated this, watching Bura for a reaction.

"Don't you have a _wife_?" Bura's voice, both menacing and condescending, rings in everyone's ears. Catty thing that she can be, she always knows just what to say to change the subject before she's found out.

Goku remained patient though. He thought over his words but still said more than he meant to. "I do not want to think about hurting my son like that ever again."

"Jealous?" She asked, in that taunting, saucy voice of her.

"Of course I am." He whispered into her flesh through girt teeth. "Look at me."

"You're a poor miserable wreck." Bra said, with ice cold eyes, leering at him. She seems all superior and haughty as she looks onward at him.

Another sound of shuffling, this time quick and panicked, and I could sense simultaneous Gokou's disgust with himself and Bura and fury at his son. Gohan re-entered. "Here you are, Bura." He hands her something like a bundle of blankets.

"Thanks, Gohan." She says rather brightly. He misses how feigned her innocence is, and Goku and I are left to silently resent it.

As I watched my daughter, as I saw my best friend's hand grasp her hip, his voice deepened in a sensual whisper. I turned to leave Bura in the hands of Gokou, but I didn't know which was in the hands of the enemy. Who was the greater threat?

While Vegeta's all anxious about controlling Trunks, it's Bura I think we should really be worried about. That girl seems to spell out trouble or us and everyone else, but Vegeta won't have it. What can I say? Thus far she's been infinitely helpful, and if she hadn't started training with Vegeta none of this ever would have started.

I wonder if that's a good thing or not. As I'm frozen in my debate, I decide it's time to leave, probably to come to see what has become of the meeting between father and son, finally. I'm sick of watching the Son men, Goku ready to tear apart his own son like a jealous teenager and Bura loving the Hell out of it just because she can. Depravity comes to mind, but as Vegeta would say, she's only my child, after all.

I left the hallway, and as I reached our room, I found myself looking at Vegeta. Suddenly, a though had come over me: Bura's twisted relationships… this was the most disturbing, sadistic, awkward feeling I'd ever experienced. He must have felt the same way I did about it. I could see it in his eyes, and I realized the way that he felt about it must have been similar to the way I did. The less you pay attention the better. You don't want to know anything. You don't want to see it. You just want to reap the benefits, enjoy the results.

Tactically speaking, if Bura had the most powerful members of the group eating out of the palm of her hands, this will be very easy. This ship can move very smoothly. But talk about cost. What would we all be giving up for the success of this endeavor?

I want to live the thrill with Vegeta, but what's the cost? Was Vegeta ready to pay toll with his own children? I've loved him for a very long time, and we've always had a complicated relationship but now it feels like this whole planet Vegeta affair has become our own little game against the world to create and rise over a kingdom and use everyone else as a pawn to get there.

He raised a brow when I didn't ask about Trunks, but in response I climbed on his lap. He opened his mouth; I could swear I knew what he would say. Something about Trunks, how my son probably joined us because all seemed to be calm and sedate in the ship. Something about this ordeal, and how as of yet everything seemed to be successful. We all seemed so obsessed with our plans these days.

I don't want to hear it. My runs mouth over his. I don't care anymore. Ignore it all, remember? My hands make contact with his Saiya-Jin armor, and he was very quietly impressed when he found I could use my technology and brilliance to recreate it. His eyes are watching me, willing myself to forget every exchange I've just witnessed. Nothing matters right now, nothing at all.

Not that I made the wrong choice, not that I am on my way to an alien civilization…

Nothing matters but skin, right? Your skin and mine, that's what this all comes down to, flesh, and the flesh that we created. This is the day we all went away from Earth and everything I know. I just watched my best friend turn into something I never wanted him to, and worst of all we know the bad guys won. Worst of all, we kind of are the bad guys. Vegeta's looking rather amused though, the gloves on his hands are rather cut up with little flecks of sweat and dirt and blood. I know he did battle with Trunks, but when I feel his tongue darting into my mouth, willing me to let him in again, it begins to feel like this wasn't my idea from the start.

I'm turning to straddle him on his little throne in our room, and his fingers are grasping my hips like he needs this just as much as I do. Something about the connection that we have with each other is so powerful and magnetic. He's rather roughly gathering the fabric of my dress into his fingers, and within an instant he's decided he's had enough of the play and my dress is over my head. I wrap my legs around him and pull his armor off. I can see him breathing through the rips and tears in his training suit, but like him I'm impatient and I practically rip it off. He finds the little patch of fur and begins to massage it with his thumb. He leers as I bite my lip, but something like a moan and a groan is emitted through my throat anyway. Everything I could ever want is right here, with you inside of me and us taking turns owning each other all night long.

His eyes are sparkling at me, and the first way that the prince chooses to take me is against our bedroom door, then we fall to the floor, panting, loving each other completely. With Vegeta, we get each other drunk off of lust and power. The dynamic is fantastic, and I would never give my husband up for the world. It just got more literal than other people think. He'll still not admit to how much he loves me, but there is something so solid and secure about us that I haven't felt in a while.

My back is already sensitive with carpet burn but I don't mind the way his hands feel against it, like running a rusty knife against something soft and fine like cashmere. He lifts my legs in the air, over his shoulders as he slams into my body. Our breathing and the sound of movement fills the air, and nothing else. I straddle him, bucking relentlessly against his hips. At some point we reach the bed post. Sweat begins to form on his perfect chest as we devour each other's bodies, finally unconcerned with our surroundings and our troubles, as self-created as some of them turned out to be.

He's almost splitting me in two and we're finally on our bed when he flips me over like a doll, because that's the way Vegeta has always been, and I'm on all fours and waiting for him to enter me from behind. My entire body shivers in pleasure.

Hours have passed, and I'm smoking a cigarette, naked on the edge of our bed, thinking of the first time that Vegeta knocked me up and the son that came of it.

"_Vegeta, you're sure this is what you want?" _I ask this because I don't know what else to ask, because I know the answer to it, if that makes sense. Maybe it's me that needs the reassurance.

"_What, you're suddenly afraid?" _His voice is almost mocking me. It occurs to me that we've said almost nothing to each other in hours. And then I remember this all started with that cocky-ass lift of his brow and I set my gaze on him through a drag.

"_Vegeta, this isn't a game. If we're going to do this, we need to do it right." _I say, a bit sternly. I don't really know how to broach the subject of Goku and Bura, and I figure that now is hardly the time to really speak of either of our children, but somehow I'm also compelled to warn him of the follies of feeling too secure. "_Are you sure that you've executed every step in the plan, because we can't turn back after this and fix anything. Now Goku seems to be in on whatever it is that Bra has told him-" _

I can _see _and _feel _Vegeta grimace at the two names in one sentence. His look is hard and stony and unwilling to discuss it, "Has Gohan's daughter been talking?"

"_No, why would she have? I mean, I can tell she's been pretty hostile but-"_

"_It doesn't matter."_ Vegeta says. He's dressing himself again, and I frown, ashing my cigarette.

"_Where are you going now?" _I ask. But when I turn around Vegeta's already gone and all I see is the door shutting closed behind him. I'm left with the choice of trusting him, following him, or just staying here and amusing myself for the rest of the night.

I'm left to consider Vegeta, and my love of him, and my desire to be a great and well known scientist, and I am the only one lucky enough to have seen the blueprints to the new palace on Vegeta-Sei. My laboratory will be top of the line, filled with all sorts of interesting technology from every planet any Saiya-Jin has ever come into contact with. I remember Vegeta coordinating the whole thing and the look of disgust on the Saiya-Jin's face when Vegeta insisted that Saiya-Jins be at the forefront of all technology.

"_We are a fighting race, your majesty. Technology means nothing to us, our power is physical! We don't _need _it!" _How he urged Vegeta! And yet Vegeta, unmoved, repeated his command and reminded his servant that he would be going against the crown if he wasn't careful.

The Saiya-Jin muttered something about _me, _the filthy human wife that obviously changed Vegeta's mind. Vegeta, incensed with something like a spark of anger and fury, snatched his servant by the neck. He squeezed it cruelly as I watched on. I noticed that instead of watching Vegeta, the Saiya-Jins were watching me to see my reaction to Vegeta's defending the honor of his wife. "That is my mate and your queen," Vegeta said, stressing every syllable of every word, showing his teeth as they glittered like new snow. The Saiya-Jin's eyes were wide and he almost managed to lift his arm towards me, something like a peace offering, something like a request that I call my husband off.

But I knew I could not make Vegeta look weak in front of his subjects. Soon, the gore was over when Vegeta ripped his throat out and he fell dead to the floor. The blood trickled down Vegeta's hand, and even forearm. I squeezed my eyes shut and avoided the look.

How long ago that day seemed to be. When I first got to meet the Saiya-Jins and Vegeta taught them who their queen was, and how to respect her. I know that Vegeta loves me, I'm just wondering if he's managed to formulate the capacity to care about anything else.

It's not like I didn't see this coming. One day he would ask me to choose, and I would make a choice-and I did. The wrong choice, in my case. The choice I'd been taught since I was very young by the most pure being alive was the wrong choice, the thing to avoid. But then again, he made the wrong choice too. We all make mistakes in our day, and we're all left to wonder when these mistakes are going to collaborate with each other to come back and rip you to shreds.

That's kind of how I felt there, as I finished my cigarette and stared at the door where my husband had just left, after passionate sex and assured success. Nothing could stop Vegeta now. Something at the thought of Vegeta's inevitable victory and my key role in it all swells in my chest. Is this what they call Saiya-Jin pride?

* * *

-**CL**


	4. Black Hole Of Aboulia

**Worthy**

His fist slammed into my gut, I jerked back and stared at him. "Why?" This is the way that my story starts, usually. With Vegeta's fist slamming into my gut. My father, greatest man alive, kicking my ass because he can and because he's an arrogant and selfish bastard and maybe it's _fun. _

"You're getting weak." He practically rasps this at me, like I don't know it or I need to be reminded of it. My father actually tells me how weak I'm getting fairly often. I could retort that he's been so much time training with Bura lately I haven't had much of an opportunity to really train it him, or anyone but Goten for that matter, who for whatever reason only wants to be at the Capsule Corp eating or picking up girls around the city.

"But…" My stomach… I could barely breathe and he insisted I trained with him. Yes, the pain is intense and yet somehow I feel used to this position. He approached me again. So he's not done with me, he hasn't given up on me. Well I guess that's good. More fun to be had, the more time I spent with my father the better our father-son moments after all.

He glared, "I won't have my heir spoiled by some virus!" He practically booms this at me. I'm not entirely sure what's made my father so very _angry _this time. I haven't been in trouble with him, really, since high school. I mean I guess there's only so much control he can exert over his son once he's grown up and managing his own company though.

Shaking, shaking, I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up. It took a lot of effort to do this, but I will get virtually no credit for my ability to stand after my father launches an attack on me. My resilience is not celebrated, it is expected. I wonder if this is how it was with my sister, but there's nothing to really ask. I leaned against the very wall, blood seeping from the side of my arm. I blinked, quite suddenly. He hadn't called me his heir in forever.

"Dad…" I rasped, "Please… I promise I'll train with you as soon as this is gone... I don't know why but it seems to be draining my entire system of all of its energy." It hurt to talk. Hell, it hurts to think. Why can't that heartless bastard see-

He took a step back, "If it would prove beneficial to get your rest, then do so, but we will continue as soon as you are in proper training condition, and your training will not stop."

I blinked again, "What?" I wasn't sure which part of the statement I was questioning: his seemingly benevolent response or the assertion that my training will be ongoing as though I had no say in the matter.

He opened his mouth as if he were about to take back his shining moment of kindness. I felt rushed to jump to correct myself.

"I just mean that we'll be at the hospital soon, right? It's almost four in the morning…" My body is just as tired as my head is, Dad, let's go back to sleep. But my groggy tone really had no effect on my father; I guess the question should really be something like _why would it. _I mean, he told me to get some rest; he didn't exhibit any real level of paternal concern for me. Then again, I guess why would he?

He gave me a look that seemed to spell out that he'd been waiting for me to bring this up. "We're not going." Like it usually tends to happen with my father, he said few words and inserted many into my mouth, all in the form of questions. It's like he's shrouded with cruelty, sadism, and mystery.

"What? But what about-" My eyes are bulging and I'm struggling to grasp exactly what it is that my dad's saying to me, but he's already cut me off with a glare that's resentful and full of disappointment.

"Haven't you been able to figure it out?" He almost snarls this me, like he's containing his rage. I'm only left to wonder how it is that I've offended him this time, or what it is I was supposed to have seen that I clearly didn't when I was at all of those business meetings, on all of those dates. Or with Pan. My thoughts have no time to float to her.

The wall was my only support. My father's face looked darker, like he had something evil flowing in him that I'd never seen, or never noticed before. The psyche of a monster, but I was not afraid. I don't know if I've ever exactly been afraid of my father, definitely have I been reverent, or in awe of his skill and power, but never have I felt directly threatened by my father. There was always just the assumption that mom would keep him in check or it wouldn't suit him to hurt me too bad anyway. Because I was his heir, I was safe from his complete wrath.

His blood flows in mine. We are the same. There is nothing to fear. This is how the thought process formulates inside of my mind, still so scientific and exact like my mother's is.

He laughed, a rich roar, a reflection of his sadistic idea. Sick amusement for one and all is what Vegeta gives us, something like that. My father's amusement makes my skin prickle.

"What?" The way the word sounds lingers in the air. My father takes his time to reply because he knows he's got me right where he wants me, wherever that is. Wherever I am right now, literally and emotionally, my father has dropped me here and he's about to use it to his advantage. I know this man.

The serious sense of finality demanded silence for a few moments and he explained everything. I didn't depreciate the plan, as he seemed to believe I would. I wasn't sure I believed him at first, it seemed so far-fetched. And yet he was so captivating as he spoke of another world where we would be kings or gods or better. I was, however, left with those incessant, infernal questions. How could we let this all slip by Gokou, for one?

But he spoke on, mind reader that he was. The Saiya-Jins need to climb their way to the top, become the most respected of races again. His tone wasn't harsh, as if testing water, seeing what I would and would not protest to. This is how I know he's not about to kill me or anything drastic like that, because with such a drastic plan I don't know what I would expect my father to do. I'm surprised and yet, still, unafraid because I know that he's been waiting to tell me all along.

I will be my father's heir, his greatest ally, his enforcer, and I want to know what he did with his greatest foe. Has my father actually just surpassed him that easily in power? How is it that Goku was so submissive then, earlier, not saying a word to anyone about this? Does he know? Has he been tricked, or sedated? My questions frazzle my mind.

Pugnacious as always, I'm sure he was waiting for me to initiate battle, to rebel, but I was quiet and he spoke on, explaining things in blurry bits, if I looked confused he would tell me to figure it out and move on. His aggression makes him the person he is, how could I really question it? He was not concerned with me knowing everything, but he did not seem to purposely call for my knowledge and compliance.

I cannot recall most of what he said, or the exact manner that he said it. I guess my father can be kind of like that sometimes, the angry blur. I don't think I was listening. I know what he was saying only from his attitude. The only consistent thing about my father these days, right?

To assuage the blow, the shock of the fact that I was listening to my father proclaim he was kidnapping lives, changing their genetic makeup, and forcing them to live on a newly established planet away from their life and family, he did nothing. He didn't try to slow things down for me to swallow, he wouldn't spoon feed me; he just said these things simply and smartly, with no time for me to digest or even cooperate. This was the reality, his reality, and I would comply or else, I guess.

"They'll stop you, you know." I was surprised that I said it, frankly. Here I am, thinking about how the last thing I need to do is challenge my father and there I said it. Maybe it was a warning of a sort, this was me telling him that what comes up must come down, something like that.

He raised a brow, "I'd like to see them try." With his head tilted upwards in arrogance, he crossed his arms over his chest. I could tell he was probably disappointed that this is the first commentary I can offer to his master plan. His heir should, I suppose, do better than that.

"What of Gokou?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I was not glowering, I didn't show any signs of wanting to rebel or wanting to join and he seemed to respect my lack of decision, how noncommittal I was set on being for the moment, so in turn his response was neither sarcastic nor hostile. I wasn't trying to humiliate my father at that moment, be contrary, or poke holes in his (and I guess my mom's?) great master plan. I was just trying to make him see the light of day, something that was obvious and even maybe kind of elemental. Justice and traditional values stood over six feet with bulging biceps and it went by Son Gokou.

"That fool has been raised rightfully to the dignity and honor of being your sister's household pet."

I stared at my father kind of oddly for a moment, uncertain as to what exactly it was that I just heard. This was probably exactly when the twisted nature of his quest began to jab at me. My little sister was… "What? And you're okay with that?"

He seemed to let go for a moment and I regretted asking, as he is also irascible, "It will end soon." I stared hard at this hot-tempered father of mine, who was only stony in his response. I could sense the emotion that he was holding back, something like fury probably, but I dared not call upon it just yet.

"But for now you need his compliance and without Bura, you won't have a chance." I said, nodding as I came to understand my little sister's elemental role in all of this. "You couldn't use him with drugs, so you used sex instead, you sick asshole!" I couldn't help it, my eyes narrowed and my fists clinched. Even in the pain I was in, I glowered at my father and prepared to power up. How could he send Bura out to the line like that? How would he have even _known _to send Bura out to the line like that? Of all of the absurd and impossible things I find my father has done out of his rage in order to contain Son Goku, this is easily the worst. Has he no regard for the family at all? For my sister? For our mother? For me?

I did not say that. My father looked at me and his eyes then demanded my choice. Like he didn't care about my moral dilemma, he just wanted an "in" or "out" so he knew how to utilize me as his pawn. My mother flowed into the room, and I am quite sure she saved me from the black hole of aboulia from which there is no escape, where assuredly my father would have sent me in order to realize his dreams. But there was a light in the tenebrous darkness when I looked at the sweetness in the image of my mother's face.

She held me, the room sighed and the lazy, whispering walls mingled with her soft hum, "Are you going to…?"

"Don't ask me that now, Mother." I didn't mean to shoot the words at her, or my stern look, but the fact that she was so, so aware of what was going on here somehow dragged on my nerves. Mother, why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you warn me or try somehow to prepare me for what all I was about to experience?

"It would prove propitious, if you would join us." She admitted, rather slowly, "But no… I don't want you to choose now." Father is silent steps away. His arms are still crossed over his chest and he is watching my mother trying to work me so I agree to join them. I know she's doing it of her own free will, probably so that Dad and I don't fight, but he and I both know here and now that it's a fight with him that I want, and so it's a fight with him that I will get. I'll be looking for one every chance that I get from now until we get to Veget-Sei, and he'll indulge me. Because I'm just like him, because I'm his heir and his son, my father will beat the Hell out of me.

"And you know of Bura's promiscuous actions?" I raised a brow, lifting my hands to convey my annoyance and frustration. "Really, neither of you are telling me the extent to which you've let this go, and I think I deserved to know at some point that you decided to start whoring out my little sis-"

My father's fist shut me up and I landed cleanly on the other side of the floor. My mother shrieked in horror and ran to help me up, cursing my father and calling him every name she could think of. Still he stood there, ready to fight me if that was what I wanted, and as tired as I felt I gently pushed my fussing mother away from me and stood.

You could cut the air with a knife; the tension in the room was thick. Mother was the only one standing there, looking nervous and afraid, and I know that it was me that she was nervous and afraid for.

She sucked in oxygen, choosing her words carefully, "I… understand your father's predicament. And I also understand that Bura perhaps formed a crush on Gokou and agreed to this more willingly than your father would have hoped. She's in a very ebullient state right now, she feels happy and like she's free and until she matures we need to give her the space she needs. "

"But only because she's so important to your beloved plan." I amended. "What are you going to do when she's not so content? What are you going to do when she starts using her body to get what she wants and not just what you want?" I glared daggers at my father but his gaze did not shift. I swear someone carved my father's face out of iron and stone.

"I'm... afraid, son." I heard my mother's voice in the room. She looked at me, big blue eyes, and for some reason my mother seemed small. I felt sorry, that maybe I should have spoken to my mother more gently, but I also felt the sick feeling of knowing soon enough I would have to talk to my little sister. What joy that would be, right? The sight of her seemed awful in these moments.

"Of what?" I asked, staring at her hard. My fist is clinched and it's in her direction. She's trying to sooth me but it can't be done, I won't be consoled or pacified so easily. I am not one of their pawns in this awful game. I am my father's son, his heir, and I will be treated as an equal or a foe. Whichever way he likes it.

"Bura. She knows how important she is to all of this. She knows that she is the one that controls the strongest ones. We have to humor her for right now so that what we want and what she wants are still the same things." My mother looked at my father, and I could sense that my mother had her reservations as well. Still you stick up for him, and why? Out of some misguided ideal of yours? Is your marriage to him even real? Can we trust my father at all anymore? He just uprooted us and half of our friends without saying a word, simultaneously pimping out his daughter so that his competition won't be loud! What _is _this?

I squared my shoulders, astounded at her audacity and my own rage, "So you let her go out and spread her legs for your childhood friend and his son?" Maybe I'm being too hard on her, on all of them; maybe I should be mad at Bra too. But somehow, the rage I'm feeling at my father and to a lesser extent my mom cannot be quieted or softened. I'm saying this over and over again and yet her responses are clean and calm, like she's already anticipated them.

"Things are different for Saiya-Jins, Trunks. Bura would already be married if she'd grown up strictly under their heritage. She's a young woman already; no one sent her out to do this. It wasn't a mission of hers, and no one here wants her to continue doing it. It's a temporary fix to what's hopefully a temporary problem."

"But we're not strictly Saiya-Jins. We're Earthlings." I argued again and she smiled pleasantly. "And Gokou is not a temporary problem; he's a semi-permanent problem, and a big one." Her smile seemed to widen, but I was completely unsure why and entirely frustrated by it.

"We are now. When we reach our new home… She will be choosing a mate rather quickly." Mom's tone seemed calm, as though she was explaining a wild phase of Bra's. Like this was normal and expected and her reaction was controlled.

"Her avarice might prove to make that difficult." I observed, "And what of me when we reach this new planet? Since no one decided to recruit me or tell me about this before, I'm left to only assume that my role in your lives is expendable at best."

"An accurate assumption," My father said darkly from afar. Mother glowered at him and cursed him again under her breath before turning back to look at me. My mother had always been the beautiful, gentle medium between us two hot heads, ready to do battle at any moment. We stood quietly for a moment and I fixed my eyes on her.

My father was either silent or had long since left. My mother shifted, "You would be the accepted prince, and yes, you would require a mate as well, especially seeing as you would be the royal heir and future king." The idea seemed pleasant enough, _Hey, Trunks, how would you like to be the king of a planet one day? _

"And Bura wouldn't try to overthrow me?" I asked, half-daring my mother, "Given she's so useful and power hungry these days, I'm starting to wonder just how much I can trust my own family."

Mother laughed, "She wouldn't have much political power if she did. With or without Gokou it will always be hard for this pompous race to accept a female in command. She'd be better off with her boyfriends as the pretty faced princess with gifts bestowed upon her and she knows it. The princesses are spoiled; the kings do the hard work she's not concerned with. Do you really think she wants to sit behind the big desk? Do you really think she wants to be a political force? Bura is such a petty young girl when she wants to be, you don't have much to worry about her wanting political power. Son, give your sister pretty things and make sure she always has a man in her life and all of the power of our new kingdom will belong to you."

The advice was sound, and yet awful at once. Do they have no regard for her? And if not, then how am I expected to think they have any regard for me? Is this how my mom really thinks of my sister, or is this a trick? The thought of being the future king did intrigue me, I looked to the side, "And you think this is right? Making this choice for everyone?"

Father proved his presence by letting out a raucous laugh. His nonchalant attitude towards this topic apparently differed from hers. Mother merely sighed, "No, I don't… However, we will try to bend as much as possible."

"You kidnapped them. I don't think that they'll all take this lying down because Bura winks at them." It's ridiculous. Why are they letting her do this to herself? She's just a kid! My resistance is worth having. In fact, it means everything, because assuredly my parents have lost it.

"It won't lead to the devastating end you believe it will if you help us…" She looked at me with determined eyes. What else was I supposed to do?

"I won't play Bura's part with the females. I'm not sleeping with anyone, killing anyone, or lying to anyone." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Then what exactly will you do?" My father asked, his eyes narrowed from behind my mother. He seemed so dark and evil, and my mother seemed to be colored in all sorts of greys.

"What exactly have you done?" I shot back at my father. Things felt as tense as ever, but my mother was there again to put a cool hand to my brow and calm everything down. I'm left to wonder exactly what it is I've just fallen into, starting with a punch and my father telling me how weak I am. Starting with me considering that I was an heir and ending with a literal interpretation of that. After all, they're offering me a kingdom.

"Of course not." She shook her head, responding to my original statement and ignoring my father, and my subsequent outburst, altogether. "You do have such soothing powers on people though. Why would I want them to see your beautiful face, or hear your gentle voice? Appreciate your visions and intelligence? You're like me, you belong behind the scenes. You're an elemental force in all of this; we've just saved telling you until the right time. You're like me, you need to be the unseen hand propelling all of this along if you're to get what you want."

I was not sure if I was convinced to aid them. Power-hungry as I was, it did not seem realistic, I wondered if I'd fallen into some sort of daze, if this was all a dream, how could all of this had happened and no one, not one person stand up? It seems so suspicious.

"This all seems so surreal." I sighed, giving into her indomitable stare. Like I wanted her to do something to take this away or make it better, or perhaps wake me up. But none of those things happened. Instead she touched my cheek gently like my mother always has.

"You're a man. You can decide if you want to or not." She pats me a little bit. She turns and leaves the training room, and I wonder if she knows that the rest of this is between my father and I, and she has done her very best to sell the idea.

Dad spoke again, "You won't receive the crown if you're not willing to die for it." Finally he has said something almost noble, that maybe makes sense.

I grinned despite myself. That was probably his way of asking me to join, his way of stating that this was a violent and sinful family affair, which was something that stained thicker than blood and deeper than the ocean. Our intransigent path to greatness as a family and a unit, each of us part of a greater whole. It was ineluctable, and as we moved on further into space we crashed into the inevitable. Inevitable success or victory, my question wondered which of the two it would be. They seemed to believe that I would supplement the cause, lead to their success.

The poor soul that gets in my father's way shall be cast into paroxysms of rage and despair, frightful to behold, and probably at my hand even though I told him I wouldn't kill for his damned crown.

In considering my awful promiscuous little sister, then my affable and brilliant mother, and finally my father, the ringleader of this all, with his iron hauteur, I didn't know what exactly to do or how to handle any of it at all. What a family. What an affair. Would you know what to say if it turns out that your family has been trying to create, rule and populate an entire planet from behind your back and everyone else's?

I will comply for now as he believes I am worthy of being his heir, his future king, and because my darling mother sweetly asks of nothing out of reason of me. My only hope is that if I become like Bura, I will enjoy it and do my job well.

* * *

-**CL **


	5. Deer Caught Up In A Storm

**Worthy**

When I saw him leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, head tilted down with the same sly smirk that one would see on his father's face from time to time, I knew then and there that he was waiting for me. He was waiting for her to leave so he could talk to me.

His eyes fixed on me so intently how could I not feel nervous? God, he's gorgeous. You have no idea, that arch of his brows, the color of his eyes, his lips. I watch him and I can feel the blush on my cheeks forming.

I smiled at him when I unlocked the door and he tilted his head up to nod at me a little, but I could feel him inch closer as the door closed and-

"What're you doing?" This is Pan, my roommate talking to me. She is both angry and suspicious of me, not only me but mostly everyone, and her hands are on her hips.

I jumped back to reality, suddenly hoping that I haven't made a fool of myself entirely to him. "Hey," I let out an uncontrollable soft cough, "Nothing. Just brought back our medicine, why?"

"You've been staring at the door for ten minutes…" She says, trailing off with annoyance in her tone. I see that little smile playing on his lips in my head and my heart melts. I really don't know what to do in front of him, and the worst part is that here I am, sick, sharing a room with his maybe girlfriend, and yet when he's smiling at me, making my heart beat a million times a second, probably just because he can, I still react to it so obviously.

"Really? I guess I've been in a daze…" Take a deep breath and calm down. Just try to be cool. Don't let her think that you're an idiot or a slut, or that you're trying to keep something from her. I tried to laugh it off, but immediately Pan snapped to attention.

"Don't you dare take up that with me!" Her eyes sharpened. I stared. I had no clue what to do or make of this entire situation, especially her accusatory tone.

The deer caught up in a storm of color and sound as a car comes roaring, closer, closer, but it doesn't move, can't move, not knowing that it's waiting for either the floor to crumble or the ceiling to come crashing down. It's kind of paradoxical, that sort of fear, where you see something coming and you just don't process it fast enough to move.

That's me. I always seem to be caught off guard, and caught up in something I have no way of understanding or fully realizing. Take, for instance, Trunks. Why was he here, smiling at me, when Pan was inside and he probably knew it full and well? Of course my heart leaps at the possibility of Trunks extending any attention my way, but really. What am I supposed to do in response to this, especially when his alleged girlfriend, furious as ever, is standing in front of me looking so wrathful?

"What's wrong?" I murmured. Oh, look, it seems I've dropped my bag. I'd bend down to pick it up, but she's there, in front of me, still with her hands on her hips, still glaring at me.

"Trunks is outside." She informs me as I search through my bag. Of course Trunks is outside, this is the first time I feel myself snap back sarcastic and annoyed. I wouldn't be so frazzled if Trunks wasn't outside as a matter of fact everyone would be better off and much happier if Trunks would not be outside. But he is, and we are both immediately affected by it.

"I know. I'm sorry, did I come at a bad ti-?" I ask, ready to verbally assume that maybe Trunks was there to see her after all. I mean, if he's outside and it means so much to you, maybe you should be outside of the door with him instead of shouting at me for running into him. But Pan's eyes are fixed on me no matter how hard I play with my hands inside of my bag.

"Just who do you think you are?" She asks, her voice getting shrill. She's furious and I am afraid, not knowing what she will do or how to react to her grabbing me by the shit and swinging me up swiftly.

A thump and the doe has been slammed against the door.

"He's my boyfriend! How could you?" Her arm is shaking, I can feel her fury. I don't fight, I'm not like these guys, and already I don't feel particularly well. The medicine works less and less each hour. Still here I am, trying to handle Pan and her paranoia.

"Pan, you're… sick… You're not yourself." I say, trying to hold my arms up in defense and surrender. I have no desire to fight you. I want nothing more to do with you. I just want to get better and go back to my life.

She let me go and I rubbed my neck, sitting down. "Pan, whatever you think that I'm doing with Trunks…" I coughed a little bit. I was trying to be nice, I was trying to be a good friend and be reassuring that I meant her no harm. That I would never do that to her or her boyfriend, I'm just not that sort of person.

Pan doesn't care, she just glares on at me until she spits, "You're disgusting, you know that?" Why is she so angry? What is wrong with her? She was way defensive earlier when she was talking to her dad, and now she's just been crazy. Secretly I want my mother, and for Pan and ChiChi to share a room. Maybe I'll talk to Bulma about this, but it seems like we have so little time left until we're at the hospital ready for our special care.

The worst thing about this plane is that we have no windows to look out of. Maybe if exit felt more immediate Pan would calm down and not be so mean and paranoid and awful, but then again, maybe not.

I stared ahead blankly, but I saw nothing. The door slammed and I think I let out a sigh of relief. She was ready to murder me. But her eyes flickered and she let me go. At least it's all done now.

He must have been gone, because she just kept walking when she opened the door. It closed softly behind me with a click. I was left in peace, finally.

He crept in an hour later. Pan hadn't returned, and I was just sick. Like I said, it gets worse every hour. I don't know what this virus is, but the vomiting and the all over burning pain all over my skin and stomach is nearly unbearable. I'm thinking of going to find Bulma, wondering if she's already asleep or not, and that's when I saw him.

"Did she hurt you?" He asks kind of quietly, spoken more quietly than I would have expected him to strike up a conversation, at least. And yet Trunks was unassuming and charming all at once. He put his hands in his pocket, looking at me with sincere remorse.

"Not badly." I said, finding my hand tangle in my hair as I tried to endure the pain. "This is a Hell of a virus, though. Nothing Pan does can be worse than this." I guess this was the part where I should have asked him what he was doing with me when Pan had just had me up against the wall, suspicious that I was interested in her boyfriend, but I did no such thing. The silence filled the air.

Trunks spoke again, calmly, "Do you want me to help you?" He asked. I looked up at his face, and with a look of gratitude I kind of gave him this half smile.

"Yes." I said it before I could stop myself. Pan is going to kill me, but whatever, I guess. Maybe Trunks can stop her or talk to her; I mean this doesn't really even have to mean anything at all. Maybe Trunks just wants to be friends. I'm fine with that. I'm fine with spending time with him in any way.

"Can I, though?" He asks, smirk playing on his lips again. What am I supposed to do? Trunks Briefs has been the heartthrob of West City since his twenty-first birthday and he's only gotten more attractive over the years. As he gets older he looks more distinguished, my appreciation for him brings him up to something like rock star status.

"You shouldn't." I say, finally, knowingly. I'm trying to behave here, either to impress you or to save myself from Pan. It's really one or the other. See? I know some restraint. See? I can play hard to get. You can catch me eventually, if you want.

I see Trunks flash me yet another smile. Everything in my room seems still and yet spinny because Trunks Briefs is here. "I didn't ask that." He quietly returned.

"Yes." I said, an answer to all of his questions, frank and clear.

He lay next to me, his arm rested gently on my stomach, almost like he was petting me. "Why does Pan think…" I trail off, trying to maybe prove that I still can talk even though Trunks is touching me so gently and we're in such close proximity. It happened before I knew it would, he's both forward and quiet. He's subtle, or something like that. I realize that I'm shaking.

"We're doing what we're doing? Because we're doing it." He grinned at me, mischievous as he was when he was a boy. I could only smile back a little bit, but frown at the same time.

"We're not doing anything…" I rushed to respond.

"Okay." Trunks sat up. He looked at me with something like a blank look and I could feel the hole in my chest start to flood with regret. Don't go, don't stop, I didn't mean to make you stop.

Please, don't.

"We're not doing anything." He repeats, simply. He does it with a shrug, like it really all is nothing at all to him. I don't understand, really, at all. I guess I wish I did, but also I'm just flabbergasted at the whole exchange at this point.

"You can be so difficult." I say, crossing my arms over my chest. I'm half trying to protect myself from him, and half trying to convey my annoyance at him.

He flashes another smile at me, and in a knowing tone he says, "I know. But I'm charming to the last breath."

"I admire your loyalty to Pan." I said, almost catty, but he probably deserved it. Why is he here, driving me crazy, anyway? I almost got beat up by Pan before, and I have plenty of other problems right now. Like this stiff pain in my stomach. It's like fire gurgling upwards with nowhere to go. It's been bubbling and bubbling and getting worse for hours and no matter how many times I nap or vomit or how many drugs I take, still the fire is in my belly.

"No, I admire your loyalty to Pan." He kissed my hand and again with the playful grin on soft pink lips that contrasted with ice blue eyes. I loved it so. The effect Trunks has, or rather the effect that he has on me. Everything about him resonates with me even though I wish it wouldn't. But not him, I don't think. I'm not sure. Now I'm confused and I don't-

He was leaving but he stopped.

I was breathing but I think I stopped too…

Someone had screamed.

I managed out of my bed; he helped me to the door with his hands on my shoulders, half steering me to the doorway where we saw the commotion.

There looked to be some sort of congregation out in the hallway. Chi-Chi was teary, Bulma was hugging her, but I could swear she was saying…

No…

Pan was glaring at me, and I looked at Trunks, for his hand was around my waist rather casually, but his gaze was fixed at Bura. I never really knew Trunks to be particularly close to his sister, or care that much about what she was up to, but in this case Trunks had really and Trunks been staring at her so intently there must have been something very serious going on. I tried hard to pay attention.

He always has resented his little sister, but as she stood there between the two older males in the Son family, I wasn't sure what she'd done. But I guess it was bad.

She looked so much like a child, scared, her hand found Gohan's and she leaned into him. Gokou squeezed Gohan's shoulder in his playful rough manner, but he must have done it a little too hard because eventually Gohan flinched, "Ow-how!" He said, "Geeze, Dad, knock it off," He coughed, pushing the hand away. Gokou gave him something like an apologetic look.

Pan, too was headed towards Bura at that moment. Pan seems to have jealousy problems lately, Bura is scared and leans back against Gohan, so maybe she's going to try to fight with Bura as well. It was kind of odd, I had no idea Bra was so close to Gohan that she would look for comfort from him, but it didn't seem inappropriate, forced or random. Trying to make sense of the scene before us, I look back over at Trunks. In this instant I have no way of knowing what it is he's thinking. He's surveying the scene and I know that he sees way more than I do, and I just want him to share this with me, but he's quiet.

"Okay, okay everyone… There are way too many people out here, so…" Bulma announces, sounding extremely exhausted and clapping her hands together and trying to usher us away. ChiChi seems almost catatonic, though, and Gokou's eyes rest on her with sympathy and sadness. I feel so bad for poor Goku, standing there looking so worried about ChiChi's sickness.

"Bulma, is Chi going to be okay?" I ask, looking back at her.

Chichi leaned against Bulma. Trunks pulled me towards the room. He nodded at his mother, who never did respond to me, and we were left alone again.

Pan was torn between following us and going after Bura, and apparently she chose us, but Trunks closed and locked the doors. I heard the handle squeeze and try to open, and I could feel the heat of her fury, and then her resignation, and she left soon.

I could've sworn Chichi was muttering, "_Why… Earth was your home… my home…"_ when we first entered the hall, but I didn't know how to ask Trunks about it, or what to say at all, really. Maybe ChiChi just had a really bad reaction to the medicine. No one really seemed to be that alarmed. I mean, how silly would it be anyway? What would that even mean? Does ChiChi think we're in space?

But…

I'm going crazy. I tried to discount the entire event and fixed my gaze back on Trunks, who seemed calm and patient and very aware of the fact that once again I seemed to have zoned out.

I rubbed my head and leaned against my bed. "Sorry," I said, with a little smile. He looked at me, patiently again.

"Marron, do you think we could be friends… maybe even more… no matter what happens?" He asks, sitting at the edge of the bed and looking back at me. He looked rather eager, as if I was the only thing in the world he really wanted to be sure of, secure about.

_Maybe even more, _he says_. _I feel giddy and high idea of something greater with Trunks, something simple and fantastic and pure, sounded absolutely delectable. I would be delirious with pleasure and happiness if we were to be together. I don't know if I think that there are many boys out there that would be _better _than the gorgeous Trunks Briefs. I'm getting ahead of myself already, but I'm seeing me in a wedding dress and our families all happily celebrating the occasion. I'm seeing cakes and anniversaries in romantic, eclectic places. I remember suddenly that I haven't responded to his question. He's looking at me, but the comfortable feeling in the room is still there.

"Of course… why do you ask?" I tried to say this nonchalantly, but again my thoughts dart straight back to Pan, and the way that he openly held me in the hallway in front of her, and locked her out of our room, and the way that dully she left when I would have thought that she would have been as aggressive as ever about it. I wonder briefly that hell there will be to pay later, when Pan is back and Trunks is gone, but somehow this conversation seems to be worth everything to me.

He pets me just a little bit and I purred in response. The gentle stroking motions lulled me, and for that instant I felt absolutely no pain. As a matter of fact, all I felt was this great warmth that seemed to be like sunshine at the beach hitting naked skin. "Just making sure that you're worthy of my trust I guess." He says, finally. He's smiling at me. And I smile at what he says. Worthy of his trust, I passed his test, whatever it was.

I lay in his arms for what seemed like forever, and everything else came to seem rather unimportant after all.

* * *

**-CL **


	6. Blossoming In The Desert At Night

**Worthy **

She's such a sweet girl. I don't know why they say what they do about her. I don't really understand any of that teenaged rubbish. It doesn't make much sense, how they can be so immature at times like this? But they are. It's disgusting, isn't it? I was never like that, was I? They feed off of their own lies, and exist only in their own pretend worlds, so they can feel that rush, feel special, even my own daughter is caught up in her own little spider web.

But not this girl, no, Bra really is kind of different.

No, she's mature. She's a little too mature, physically, mentally, you wouldn't think she'd be such a little intellectual with opinions and thoughts that are so much beyond what is expected of her age, of her kind, but she is, a regular prodigy lying in the shadow of her brother. People kind of underestimate her. I guess I used to kind of underestimate her. Of course he would be the one that they all see as a genius, he doesn't impress me much. Maybe I'm biased. I guess I'd have to be seen as biased. After all, he must think I'm about as stupid as I'm sure he is if he thinks he was fooling anyone pretending to only be friends with Pan.

Pan. I close my eyes and sigh just thinking about the girl. My young daughter has been acting so different these days, it seems so long ago that I found her bloodied and bruised in the grass not far outside of our house one morning. And she spoke nothing on the matter, but has progressively become angrier since. I wish she would tell me what exactly happened to her, who to blame for it, what to make of it, but Pan refuses my help. She's either afraid something's going to happen or she's trying to protect somebody. I remember the look in Videl's eyes that morning, how she scanned over Pan and could tell something was wrong even after Pan had showered and cleaned up.

I hate to think the worst, but no ordinary human could have done this to her. Pan can defend herself pretty well, she's a strong young girl and she takes her training seriously when her grandfather or I have time to teach her. In my gut it seems like the culprit would have to be Trunks. And yet, watching the oldest of Vegeta's offspring, Trunks seems to have nonchalantly moved on to young Marron without a second thought to my daughter.

My blood boils at the thought. Pan, just what happened to you? Someone's going to pay for hurting you, and furthermore… I need you to trust me. I need you to realize that we're a team, and I love you. All she has to do is come by and talk to me about it when she's ready. I know the pieces will fit together. And yet I find it so hard to be patient when it comes to this. Still, I've had my eyes on young Trunks for a while.

And yes, I admit, I resent, I resent him, and I resent Pan's choices, I wish she could find another way to feel special, but it's beyond my control now. I don't _want _my daughter running around dating the much older Trunks Briefs, why would I? Bura says it's not my fault that she's immature. Bura says that she's tried to talk Pan out of dating her brother. Pan never liked to listen to the voice of sense and reason in these sorts of situations though. My daughter can just be so hard-headed sometimes. Bura says lovely and poetic words; it's amazing how one could over look such a lovely flower blossoming in the desert night. So rare, so beautiful, it's amazing. Frankly, she's amazing. It's been a pretty fantastic discovery. I really appreciated our little chats throughout the day, as my father came in and out from training, in an unusually bad mood.

My father is currently yet another member of my family that's seemingly on edge for some well-guarded secret reason. Whoever or whatever it is that's getting under Dad's skin, I'd hate to be him or it when his patience runs out. My father is very much a fighter, and I wonder how long it's going to be before he comes clean with what's been bothering him. I know he's been very preoccupied with my mother. I only ran by just to see her crying against Bulma's chest, sobbing somewhat incoherently as Bulma tried to soothe her. I can only assume, aside from this new trouble with my mom, that Dad's been keeping an eye on Vegeta.

Why wouldn't he be? Vegeta's most definitely up to something. I'd like to bounce some ideas off of him, but that is one setback to having Bra around. I doubt she'd take well to the suspicious talk about her father. Besides, at the moment it's hard to discern exactly what it is that I'm thinking Vegeta's up to at all. Dad, who has been much more on edge, surely must know more. Once he leaves my mom, I'll have to find him and see what exactly has been up.

It's my uncertainty and desire for complacency that seems to drive me more than anything in this bizarre place that Bulma's built. The plane is really rather odd, with multiple rooms and no windows to look out at all. Even flying feels weird, it's as though we're both going fast and floating all at once. And yet without this bizarre experience, I wouldn't have ever had the opportunity to be close to Bura, the marriage of delight and intellect.

She's so powerful in her own right, such a small body that's conveying so much feeling, and it's amazing how she has the ability to make you think with a phrase. My body shakes when she touches my hand. And I realized it the first time. So I dwelled on it the second. Then, by the third it was more than obvious that I'd completely disregarded any sort of emotion whatsoever for my wife and family, they seem a million miles away emotionally and while she's here, by my side, with such wonderful words seducing me, pulling me in with every curve of her lips, and her hips, and I loved her. It's hard to believe that you can think you love someone one day and then feel a desperate, fiery love for someone completely unlikely build up in a few hours.

I'd like to point out here I know that it is so completely weird and mixed up that I'd be thinking about Trunks' little sister after adamantly detailing my distaste for his relationship with my daughter. Really, I would. If this could please be seen as my attempt at decency, I would like to say that Bra is, at the very least, of consenting age and a woman.

The power behind the emotions I was sure I didn't have, it was insane (they drove me insane), and what was even more bizarre was that her father was the first to notice the crush. He stalked the halls, he waited for the crowd to leave, our eyes met, and I could sense his thoughts. I could absolutely feel Vegeta's fury, containing same passion and intensity that I loved her for, and for a second I had to look away and cough at my own bizarre attraction to the strength that father and daughter apparently shared. She was shaken by my mother's apparent outburst, and father graciously took her back to our room. I think she's afraid of him-she didn't want to let go of my hand. She wanted to stay there and stare at me as I did her, in wonder, enchanted, but she left and the hall emptied soon enough.

Now, don't take my use of the word _love _too, too seriously here. I mean, this is assuredly just an infatuation meant to rise and fall like a wave, it's supposed to take care of itself. The feelings will go away as soon as this is all done with and I never have to see Vegeta's daughter ever again.

Speaking of the Saiya-Jin prince, I became alert when I heard a sound emitted from behind me. I didn't even realize he'd been in the corridor. I didn't realize it at all, in fact, and so when I heard his voice even though I knew to stand around and _wait _for him I wasn't quite expecting him to be right there when I looked up. I guess that's kind of how Vegeta is, though. It's part of his appeal.

"I met you when you were a child and I know you well enough to know that you're not as easily fooled as you let on." His voice was gruff. He stared ahead, expecting no response, for none was needed and I knew exactly what he was talking about, where he was going, though why he'd sought me out particularly before anyone else was beyond me. He was an enigma in himself, Vegeta. Still, interestingly, he looked at me with something between amusement and knowing. "So why have you stayed silent for so long?" Maybe his question was more rhetorical than I thought it was. Maybe he already knew the answer, the real answer.

I felt my breathing shift a little bit, trying to adjust myself to this conversation. And yet, I was also nervous that there would be spectators or anyone around that would hear the conversation. Setting everyone around in a panic was the last thing I wanted, and probably the reason why my dad has been so unwilling to say anything about his concerns, even to me. "I wasn't sure what your motives were, Vegeta, and I'll tell you right now you'd better hope they're good." A projected force flowed through my voice. He shrugged off the threat; I'd hoped he wouldn't have. I didn't want to bring my father into this, but frankly, no one ever really knows exactly how strong Vegeta is, and I'm quite out of the habit.

"So when did you notice?" He smirked; tilting his head down, pleased with himself, his mischief, half of the fun of making trouble is being caught. Curious, flattering himself, yes, this little flavor of arrogance I recognized…

I coughed. "I woke up with the most primitive thoughts and desires. I'm not really sure how you managed so well. I could feel a change, I could taste the difference in my blood, and when I saw Pan that morning, I knew that something had happened. You left your mark relatively openly," I nodded to the door he stood beside, "Bulma wouldn't just have us all come over unless there was a very apparent and usually violent reason. Of course you'd be working through her. And all too convenient that you and father were unaffected. As for the two ladies, I don't know how, but you did it-"

I was cut off by his laughter. "Well, good job." His voice was sarcastic. He was always sarcastic. So was she. Playful smirk on crimson lips… the both of them. Dark intentions, I can see them in him. Dark desires, I can feel them in her. Purity folds and creases and it's lost so easily, her father, so tainted, naturally she would pine for dark things the second she experienced the fullness of what she really was, and all he did was let her.

"So why'd you do it, Vegeta?" It was my turn to ask a question, but this time I was kind of afraid of what the answer would be. I was so willing and pleased that Vegeta had become our friend. The prospect of being on opposite sides again was not my favorite. "And who else knows?"

Vegeta looked bored. "You should know by now there isn't much of an intention of going back to Earth unless you wish for your woman to accompany you, but I sincerely doubt she'd enjoy losing your affection to my daughter."

The word 'daughter' rang in the corridor. His eyes were all-mighty, they knew and saw everything, including the attraction that I was alternatively downplaying and romanticizing. I barely knew what to do with it myself, and there he was, barely present all day (probably to keep us guessing, no doubt, because Bulma always seemed to be the one in charge from the perspective of anyone that didn't know what the nature of this 'virus' truly was) and yet he seemed so aware of everything. You had to admire Vegeta, he truly was in his element. Something like deception and strength filled his aura. I wanted to trust him and still I didn't. I couldn't.

I flushed unwittingly. "How did you-?" Please don't use Bra against me. Please don't do what I know you're about to do. I don't know how I would respond to it all. I don't know what I would do. Please give me a break.

"It's fairly obvious you're willing to become her lapdog at this moment." He said, looking at me darkly. I felt myself shiver at his black sparkling eyes. But he crossed the floor, looking rather thoughtful, suddenly. "And you seem more worthy than any other choice." I was so surprised at the words I blinked a little bit.

So I stared.

"You see, we're going back to the place we belong, we're starting the grand race again." His eyes were gleaming perfect blackness at me. When I heard my father speak of a madman's malicious plot to reinstate an old, outdated, and primitive race, I felt so incredibly skeptical and cynical about the idea, but here he was with the idealistic and contemporary idea that he could actually bring this back all by himself, and one could do nothing but respect him. I haven't known Vegeta to be this persuasive for a long time. My mind casts me back to Planet Namek very briefly, and then back to Piccolo on Earth, along with my wife. Vegeta's speaking, though, "And I don't want my only daughter to breed amongst the lower class clowns that we managed to scrape up off the lowest levels of the universe."

"So you changed us all into Saiya-Jins to let her choose?" I asked, quirking a brow. How odd.

Vegeta shook his head, "You almost sounded intelligent, and of course you disappoint. You. I changed you into a Saiya-Jin to become her mate. The others were to assist in breeding, merely to shield the grand scheme."

My eyes narrowed, "They're not cattle, you know."

"Just as good as for my purposes." He shrugged. I'd never heard such an ice-cold tone, but he was my personal train wreck, I had to listen to him. He was a revolutionary way of thought. He was so different and intriguing all at once. It occurs to me suddenly that I need to talk to my dad about what's been going on, but I haven't been able to because I've been very preoccupied…

"And Bura? How could you force your own daughter to marry-?"

"Better you than some other perverted, low class scum. Or are you suggesting that you'd rather see her with one of my true people, raised and born with the instinct that women are nothing, would you like her to face that fate, knowing the strong spirit she has?" He honestly did care for her. He seemed to care for nothing, but his point was valid. Someone to beat and rape her-or me. He wanted me. He trusted me, the worthy, handpicked son-in-law. Not Goten or any other male on our planet, me, to take care of his princess. How could I not be taken aback, flattered at Vegeta's true intentions?

"What if she refuses?" I ask, kind of timid. Kind of afraid at how convenient the whole idea seems to be, how willing I find myself at its suggestion.

"Does she look unhappy with you now?" He raised a brow, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked annoyed. I'd been beaten, verbally slaughtered, and I gave in.

"Does she know?" I asked, finally. It's not like this was complete consent or anything, just a preliminary green light. It's not like I'm so far gone all my suspicion of Vegeta has evaporated into thin air. I need to talk to Dad, more than I ever have.

"She will soon enough." Vegeta said, rather simply. I can see him telling her stiffly that she'll be marrying me and that's that.

I blinked, "And what exactly do you want in return? You're offering me your daughter's hand in marriage for… what?" I crossed my arms over my chest. There's got to be a catch of some sort.

"This has little to do with me, moronic fool." My father-in-law speaking here, "However, I should suggest that when your family and friends find out, you soften the blow if your future as it stands seems appealing to you. Their old home is very far away now, and if _my_ plans are ruined and they return to Earth, _you_ return to Earth with _your_ plans spoiled as well."

He spoke clearly. Videl or Bura. Choose now. I sighed. He was walking away. "I never gave you my answer."

But he was gone before I said anything in response at all, he'd just vanished or disappeared somewhere and I didn't know if I entirely cared to be a part of wherever the hell it was he was going. All I knew was that Vegeta was up to something and now it's my job to investigate his intentions before I give in to the idea that he had just proposed to me.

He already knew. It wasn't hard to figure out that I was as he'd said. I was hers, in every way possible, and soon, though it sounded a bit crude to admit I loved the sound of it, she was mine as well.

* * *

-**CL**


	7. As Cold And Swift As Death

**Worthy**

I am a spy. I am slinking about, hiding in the dark this way, watching through key-holes, listening on the other side of cracked doors. But that's what I have to do, I suppose, in order to figure out exactly what's going on here, and hopefully change it. I can fix it all and make everything go back to normal if I try hard enough. Something is horribly wrong here, and I've got to find out what, even if it means that I'm running around like this. Or at least it's what must be done now that she seems to hold all the cards.

I'm waiting in the closet, watching all the events unfold before me. I am horrified at what I see and yet I am frozen in this place until everyone is gone. This is the risk I took, however.

_"How could you do something like that?" _He asks this almost earnestly, and I can practically sense the way that he's leaning in towards her. This entire exchange is bizarre to me, and yet somehow I can feel that this has already happened before.

What he gets in response is something almost nonchalant. It's not innocent by any means, but it's probably about as close as she can get to it either way. _"What're you talking about?"_

She said she loved me, that night. I've had chills ever since. It's like I can wipe it from my skull, what exactly happened, and how she whispered the most sadistic words of her love and heart and obsession to me that night. How she stood there before me, using the most intimate, disgusting sort of words you would never hope to hear, saying the most sickening and absurd things about death and destruction.

_"He's my son, Bura, my son! Why are you doing this to me? Why," _Words, desperate words, in a rushed whisper, and the effigy of his lips hot on her skin appears before me_, "How... do you do this to me?" _ I'm sitting here trying to wonder exactly what it is that I'm hearing, or how my grandfather's questions are morphing with every word he uses.

_"You're falling apart." _She says this in response very simply.

But despite this love that she seemed to believe so adamantly in before, she leans on my father, she bats her eyes at my grandfather, and when they slipped away, stupid of the both of them for thinking that I would not follow, I see and I hear what no one other than the most beautifully surreptitious of snakes would hear: I see my grandfather-what he apparently is really like, and quite suddenly I recognize a bizarre sensation, this mixture of disgust and surprise, a wave of shock rushes over me, because the man I loved so could act this way. He's saying such violent things in a moment of this lust, and all morality within him, everything, just seemed to die while she, pinned to the wall under him quite comfortably, did not mind one bit.

_"Make him go away. Tell him to go away. Send him away, Bura, stop doing this, I want you, I want only you, not a sick love triangle featuring my oldest son."_ At this point I'd like to interject and say that I feel sick. I seem to be saying this a lot these days, but what would you do if it were your grandfather and the girl that snuck in your room in the middle of the night and molested you? He's going on, rambling almost. "_Why are you doing this, what are you getting out of it, and why isn't Vegeta coming after all of us yet? What is it with you and older men? Or is Goten just next on your list?"_ His mouth was running on and on and on. He seemed eager and even furious and yet he continued on. I feel frozen here, watching this all. And yet it seems so familiar.

Faintly I notice some part of my being floating back to the last night I spent with Trunks before all of this happened.

_"I'm not sure yet. That's an idea."_

He is sick. Mentally, I'm sure of it. She did something to him. _They _did something to him, Vegeta and Bulma and Bra.

_"Stop screwing around!"_ His hands, her legs, her waist...

_Her tongue, "You know what I'm aiming at." _I feel rage like no other.

Bra Briefs, I will get you. I will serve you your justice and it will be cold. You will offend me no further. And as far as my grandfather goes… I don't know what I will do yet.

This man is _not_ my grandpa! This isn't happening; think about Trunks, and the bandanna, and happy moments and wholesome adventures. I remember that so clearly, when I really want to, but I can't flood this out. I wonder what the point of it all is, either way. To think that I would come here to see it all or to figure something out and I instead spend most of my time ignoring it or discounting it. I'm useless, completely and totally useless.

He stopped. I sighed in relief, _"Yes. I do know what you're aiming at. So stop it."_

Her arms around his neck, rubbing so gently, how dare she, I wanted to kill her, I wanted to... I wanted to... _"You're my favorite. You know that."_ She's kind of purring this out at him. Somehow I'm resisting the urge to gag. Why does he not see he's being conned? Why does he not care? It seems like we all have questions here, and the only responses are obscure and sadistic.

He is sick. I swear. This is not him. He's not touching her. He's not... he's not...

_"So stop."_ His voice is weak. I'm trying to relax my mind and body in order to pretend that this is not real. I'm pressed up against the door, listening intently and trying to remember to keep my energy level down. You are a spy, you are a spy, you are a spy. Remember that and remember it well. The door cracks just a little bit and they look in my direction but soon Bra is talking again. Grandpa follows her every lead, and soon I am invisible again. I can't risk getting caught. I must be careful.

Grandpa can't really, really mean this stuff. Not really. She's just making him do this; she's just pulling the strings. If I listen long enough my trust in him will be vindicated. If I listen long enough I will find out that Grandpa is good and pure, same as always, and he's coming up with a plan to fix everything because he too senses something is horribly off and it's written all over Bra's hips and Vegeta's smug face.

_"Why?" _This is the first time there is any real inflection in her voice. She seemed really curious, as though it was something wonderful and fascinating she was asking about.

_"Bura, you know there's almost nothing I won't do for you, in your name, but not this. I can't... watch you... be with..." _I can't stand the way he's dragging out his words, like he's fighting with himself as he says them.

Oh, dear God, why does he say these things to her? Why does he touch her the way... the way Trunks touches me? Touched? My heart aches at the thought of it, at the thought of him and the uncertainty that the idea of Trunks comes with inevitably.

She tilted her head up, licking his lips. He closes his eyes. My father is approaching. I lean back in the closet.

_"Gohan is coming. Let me go."_

Seems like my dad is the only one not sneaking around here in these times, I notice sourly. Seems like already I realize this is going to be a long, long ride to revenge and redemption.

_"No. I want him to see us. I want him to see you're mine."_ This is said in the voice of Son Goku, but a Son Goku that I have never spoken to before. It's spoken in a hoarse whisper. It sounds like he's drunk, or sick, or something. Apparently there are many faces to the man. Bra brings out the worst in everyone, apparently. It's all so obvious. It makes so much sense.

_"Soon. Not yet. Make him pay for touching what's yours, wait until the time is right, not yet. You. Are. My. __**Favorite**__."_ Her words are just ridiculous to me. What crappy book are you reading, Bra? Where did you learn these lines you fed him? She's not that much older than I am, you know. I'm thinking of every reason in the book (and there are a lot of them, you guys) that this should most absolutely not be happening right now.

He relaxed and moved away. He sat down. It's amazing; he's managed to keep his hands off of her.

"Dad, you look tired." This is what my dad says to my grandfather. Now, Grandpa has already implied that Dad's got a sudden interest in Bra (or, more aptly put, it's the other way around and these men just won't stop indulging her) and I'm so looking forward to seeing what happens next.

So do we all just give in to Bra for the rest of our lives? What are you going to do about that? How are you going to react to this immediate and direct threat to the very fabric of my family? Do they even deserve to be saved?

He mumbled something to the extent of "Worried about Chi." Granddad is suddenly not so much interested in talking. I don't understand; he was so verbal before.

Gohan nodded with sympathy.

Bura was an angel again, playing with her nails, sitting innocently in a chair. My father was a fool, as much of a fool as my grandfather was, playing her twisted game. "Gohan... Will you do me a favor?" I grimace at the damage that this innocent tone of hers seems to be capable of committing. I stand in hiding, wanting to thrust myself into the scene, inject myself into the situation, but ultimately I decide against it. I'm stationary for now, but only for so long, Bra. I know a little thing called tact.

"What's wrong?" Genuine concern washed over his face. I shake my head at her, not that she can see me or has even really looked over at the closet that I'm waiting for her in.

"I'm feeling a bit... faint. Please... Could you go get me something to eat?"

Dad gives Bra a warm smile followed by, "Of course. What do you want, Sweetheart?"

He wasn't fooling anyone in the room, but Grandpa looked unfazed.

"Use your best judgment?" She looked up with hopeful eyes. He melted.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He smiled, "I'll be back soon. I hope you're not getting whatever the others have."

He was gone. I slid out, hoping for another exit I found myself in the bathroom staring at Bura.

"Did you enjoy your show?" She was looking at herself in the mirror, like the thing she saw was something to be proud of. She was fixing her hair, running her hand through the long azure locks.

I glared at her, squaring off my shoulders and ready to fight if I had to. "I'm going to expose you for the whore you are." I know that my grandfather always taught me to not submit to the desire to use revenge as a tool, but I also know what I just saw. All bets are off. Call this my coming of age, I'm going to get you, Bra Briefs. Just you wait.

"I should hope you'd try. It'll be fun making a fool of you," Her hand on my cheek, "My _love_." Her eyes are glimmering in the dim light, and they're fixed on me. Bra Briefs, taunting me with her cold hands. Witch that she is, I will expose you! Princess of nothing, pah!

Suddenly I experience a flashback to a certain night where I'm naked and I feel cool soil crushed against my back. On this night, Bra Briefs shows up in my room, challenges me to do battle, promptly and embarrassingly overpowers me?, and then she takes victory over my limp body while I wait for my dad to come and save me. She only leaves when she feels my father coming near. Now all of this has happened.

Expect me to not be furious, really.

I shrugged her away, "Get away from me. You're sick." I'm shaking my head and trying to collect my thoughts and protect myself from the experiences that I can't make go away no matter how hard I try.

"You know if I didn't know any better, you're jealous? Is it true? Please, say so…" She grinned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Never!" Oh, my blood is boiling. She would love it if it turned out that someone else had fallen for her stupid tricks.

"Now, Pan," Bra's saying as she half-saunters, half-paces about the bathroom, occasionally looking at herself in the mirror while she's musing, "You really couldn't be any more pathetic."

With a growl, I reply, "What is that supposed to mean?" That's it, I lunge towards her. My hand is on her throat. I could do it, I could just kill her right now and this would all be over with.

Instead of looking afraid, she looks bored. She's waiting very patiently for me to let her go so that she can start running her mouth again. Well, that's not going to happen. Not this time, she's caused enough strife.

"You're going to tell me exactly what's going on here," I say in the most menacing tone I can. Somehow, the words come out jumbled and awkward and uncertain. I loosen my grip on her and she returns to her feet, not that I really managed to hold her that high up.

"But don't you want to know how I think you're pathetic?" Bra crosses her arms over her chest again, leaning against the mirror, watching me to see what I'm going to do next.

I stay silent, squaring my shoulders. "Bra, just tell me what's going on here."

"You're going to have to play with me if you want any information at all." Her eyes are big and innocent; she's talking in a sing-song voice. She looks so amused at me, at our entire exchange.

I respond the only way I really can: I launch a punch in her direction.

Something really, truly, and awfully wrong has happened to Bra Briefs. At one time I had her outmatched, out witted, and over powered. I have none of these things. My allies are now her flirtations. I want my mother, and I want to know why it is that these days she's moving faster than I can.

Her smile faded. Her eyes sharpen immediately as she looks dead at me in the eyes. I retracted my fist from the tile. "Then get out." Her voice was as cold and swift as death. "And just try to stop me." My knuckles are white and bleeding. I flex my hands, turning back to look at Bra. She's probably pretty unwilling to power up.

"Fight me," I say launching another fist her way.

This time, I hear grandfather knocking at the door. "Bra! I heard something. Bra? Are you alright?"

She smiles at me, giving me that cocky little glare, like she could so easily turn this situation to her advantage. "Now, I'm going to give you a choice," Bra says, in a very low voice. "Your grandpa can

"I'll just tell him what you did to me." I said with narrowed eyes.

"Now why would he believe you now that he's seen you fly into a jealous rage and attack me? Gokou knows how very interested in men I can be. It wouldn't make sense in any way, shape, or form for me to have any interest in you whatsoever. Take the deal, Pan. You want to fight? We'll fight. And if you win, I'll tell you everything. I've been _dying _to tell you everything, practicing how to gloat and everything."

"Bra!" Grandfather knocks on the door and I see the handle move.

She leers at me and unlocks what looked like a closet door. I didn't catch the key code she typed in to the little pad, but the door swished open immediately. It opened a path, though. I didn't know where exactly it would take me, and she smiled a little bit wider. "Now be a good girl and run along. Train a little bit; maybe you'll stand a chance."

I turned. My grandpa was just too pouty to even see the truth. "Bra, if you don't answer-" The worry in his voice was one that I'd never really detected before.

Bra licked her lips in my direction. "Gokou," She responds.

But before I did leave…

"And Pan?"

I stopped.

"I think I'm falling out of love with you. You're just... not interesting anymore. See, that's why I wanted to tell you about why I think you're pathetic. See, I think maybe you've just run out of creativity or something but, really, _how could you let all of this happen?_"

I fight every bone in my body so that I ignore Bra. I begin to make my way out through the path. It would be suicide to attack Bra again now, with Grandpa there probably waiting for a chance to leap to her defense. This is all so sudden and I fill ill no matter which way I think about it.

_How could you let all of this happen?_

Trunks. Bra. Vegeta. Grandpa. Dad. Mom…

I rubbed my head, walking down the path. It lead out and out and out and soon I realized that I was back in something of a main room. Where Bulma'd given us rooming assignments, I recalled. It seemed so long ago, and worse in the huge, empty room everything felt so eerie. I was so alone.

I just shake my head a little bit.

Bra, you're a whore, and if I have my way everyone will know it. I accept your challenge, and when we fight, I will win. I will win, and I will save my father, and I will save my grandfather, and I will change everything back to normal. I will make things right. I have to.

* * *

-**CL**


	8. Ahead Of The Crowd

**Worthy**

_You know how sometimes it's so quiet that you feel like you're about to go crazy? That you feel like the quiet is actually so loud that your ears are about to burst? And then your heart starts pumping, of course. The stress sets in._

I stared at the mirror for a long while, trying to make out the differences. Twenty years, more? Less? How long ago did I become middle aged? How long ago did I become too old for my husband? I feel ill, again, and Juuhachi's out somewhere. This is perhaps for the best. I don't know, she's very quiet and mostly only concerns herself with Marron anyway. Speaking of, I think Marron is supposed to be rooming with Pan. I need to go see Pan, when I'm feeling better. It's still hard to sit down. I feel weak and vulnerable and helpless, but mostly I just want to lie down.

What is this thing, growing from me? Why is this soft fur curling around my legs, around my waist, like it has its own mind? It is so bizarre to me, so unusual. And yet the tail acts as though it's an old friend that has known me all of my life. It's not so unpleasant, I guess, it kind of reminds me of Goku's…

I sighed and stood up. I was standing here naked in the bathroom, but it seems like that's not going to make any of this better at all. Juuhachi thinks I'm crazy, I'm sure of it. However, I know for sure that Bulma is lying. She's keeping something from us, I'm sure of it. And as for her awful little daughter… I shook my head a little in disgust as I consider the incident earlier and I reached for my robe.

A hand comes into view. My wrist feels warm. The hand is large and covers my wrist completely.

…Well, she can keep her awful little hands off of my Goku.

I stared, because I couldn't do much more than that. "Son Gokou, where have you been?"

His eyes are cold, changed, or different somehow. He's looking at me, but it's really rather unfamiliar. His arms are folding around me. He's saying things, I hear his voice and I feel him pressing up against me. I am unable to react, however. All I can really do is be stiff staring ahead as he holds me, and as it turns out I'm staring at this... tail. I'm staring.

_Please tell me there's still time. _

"Gokou, what's going on?" Now I'm nearly crying, my voice is all throaty and thick like I'm about to start bawling. I've been trying really hard to not cry; I'd rather shout and beat my fists or yell. I'm a great fighter, and yet Bulma Briefs gave me a shot and now I've got a tail and I'm crying. He let me go, hands grasped on my shoulders. He watched one tear drop down my cheek. Two. Then, slowly, shyly, his hand brushed my cheek. Then his lips brush my flesh. Then my lips find his back.

"Remember that time…" His voice is gentle; his lips are on my ear. How does he move so quickly? I haven't been touched by a man in years, not in this way. Goku's always too busy to have sex. He knows, he can sense my thoughts I'm sure. I feel like a little girl, but I'm so old-I'm very, very old. "You were just sitting there with Gohan in your arms..." Goku trails off with just the sweetest inflection in his tone. His voice is almost quiet; it's beautiful to listen to. "He was so young back then, and you'd picked him up, because he'd just finished eating. And I bent down," His eyes are intense. The tone of his voice, it sounds so sweet that it drives me mad. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know what Son Goku has been up to and I need to remember that, to keep that in mind, or at least have the decency to hope this is all a dream that I will wake up from soon.

Gokou is a very handsome man, but I've never... well, as far as sexual attraction went we were both too young and sheltered. Why is it now that I finally notice him, in this way? His arms. His chest. His eyes. They're so black. They're so kind. There's so much emotion behind them. He gives me something like a knowing smile. He knows I want him; he has picked up on my attraction. I've been staring at him drooling like a schoolgirl and he's been my husband for how many decades now? I don't have time to think about it, because Goku's moved in for another kiss.

His lips on mine again, I had to tilt my chin up to follow him at full height.

"And I just put my hand on Gohan's eyes..." He murmured, trailing off again. He leaves so much to the imagination; he's so comforting even when I'm furious and hurt with him. I feel his hands moving down and down and down and my eyes sharpen. Quickly I push him back a little bit, and in complete surprise he fell back.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. The confrontation between husband and wife at long last occurs. How dare he come in and try to seduce me? He stopped and stared at me. I took the opportunity to clothe myself. Bitterly, I shoved the robe over my shoulders and tied the waist. His eyes still playfully rest on my cleavage, and to get his attention I slapped his cheek.

"What?" He asks, looking in my eyes. I bristle at his gaze, and still in my own way I feel a part of me falter. It is not in my nature to be openly weak, though. I try to formulate the words I want in my head in the most articulate manner possible.

_I don't want to reason. _

"I'm not stupid." I crossed my arms over my chest. I'm trying to show some restraint here, trying to not go insane and start shouting at him. I don't know what's going on here, but he had better have some damn good answers for me. He grinned and flicked at my tail. I almost fell down, "That's sensitive!" I nearly shriek.

"I know. You're cute." He's laughing at me a little bit, his black eyes dancing at me. But they're different; the view of him is different. The air about him is different. He's calm and gentle and kind but he's not the same, something has changed here.

"Ugh. Get out. Just get out." I exited and made my way into the wash room. Without a word, he followed me, as if he were entitled to stay about me like a loyal dog after everything he's done. I sighed and sat on the side of the tub.

"You don't want to know what's going on?" He asked in a kind of taunting voice. He was trying to see if I would take the bait, and I sure as Hell did.

_Please tell me there's still time… _

I stood up, shot up really, furious as I ever had been. I couldn't keep the words or the thoughts back for a second longer. In a bitter voice, a chilling laugh and all, I retorted, "Oh, I know what's going on, all right."

"Aw!" He frowned, taking a step back, "What's wrong, Chi?" This was not the reaction he was wanting. Bitterness has already flooded through my mind, though. _Were you ever really in love with me? _

I ignore the impulse to complain. I straighten again despite my melancholy. "Don't call me that." My eyes narrow and suddenly my attraction for him has completely vanished. I can't hate him, even if I want to.

"I see." He crossed his arms around his chest. He is quiet again, but soon he asks, "You know what's been going on, then?" He kind of sounds like he's fishing, he's trying to get a very specific response, but I don't bite. I don't even consider allowing him to have his way and forgetting all about this. He's discounted and spat upon our entire marriage in a few short days.

"I can smell her all over you Gokou." I say with certainty. And I could, the designer perfume. I could smell everything, as a matter of fact. All of my senses were enhanced and they were focused on him. They were focused on him, him, and her-

"But you can't read my mind." He smiled, interrupting my thoughts. I absolutely did not know what to do in response. I just accused him of cheating on him and he's smiling at me. How warped does this get? I want to groan and shout and cry. What would it do? Bitterness floods into my soul.

…_Time to make this all right. _

I stared at him, this man, "She's a child." I snorted a little bit, crossing my arms over my chest. He ought to be ashamed of himself. Still he denies nothing. Stop dodging me! _What exactly has been going on between you and Bra Briefs? _

Goku never has really been all that great at feeling shame but doesn't it seem like he should grasp the reality of the situation? Does he not understand our wedding vows? …Has he strayed before?

"So are you. So am I."

I stared. My hand. His cheek. I slapped him as hard as I could and it was good and red there. He flushed a little bit, at first in angry indignation or something close to it, and then in sadness. At first he blinked, a little uncertain. I don't think I've actually slapped Goku like this before. He seems stung, in both pride and heart.

He leans in very close. I make movement to dodge him, but he grabs my wrist. He's not holding it hard, but he won't let go when I try to wrench away from his grasp. Eyes straight and dead on me, he murmurs, "Maybe tonight we can just forget about all of this."

His lips get very close, and I'm tempted for the second time. He smiles at me a little bit, almost mocking me for wanting him. I narrow my eyes a little bit, trying to understand my husband. I try to see if it's even really him. He closes in on me very slowly. In an instant I feel my heart leap at his scent and his embrace, but still I don't return it. I don't wrap my arms around him. I don't kiss him. I don't touch his neck or tangle my fingers in his hair.

I don't even sigh through the kiss, breathing loudly while I enjoy the way he tastes. I could do any and all of these things and I don't want to.

"We're never going to find a way to fix this if you don't try to cooperate with me." Goku says this, pulling back. He lets me go, and he seems so stung, suddenly unwilling to look at me. He crosses his arms over his chest, as if pouting.

"Don't you take any of this seriously at all, Goku?" I frown and gesture all around. "Look at where we're at! What is going on? And why do I have a tail!" I'm raising my voice now, and gathering energy.

_I'm feeling hysterical. I'm spinning around. Can't you stop this ride? _

"ChiChi!" He raises his hands before me in surrender, "Alright, I'm sorry! But please, calm down!" I hate it when he acts like he's afraid of me. It's so patronizing and forced and stupid. It's just a dumb game.

I don't have time to tell him any of this, because I'm starting to feel weak. It's as if I'm getting tired, so, so tired. Suddenly, I collapse into Goku's arms. He must just be that quick, to have grabbed me so gently when I fall out of the blue.

"Get out." I cough at him as he sets me on my single bed. Why would Bulma room me with a woman when I've been married to Goku for so many years? To let out her harlot of a daughter on my Goku, that's why.

He sighed. "I love you. You're the only woman I'll ever love. I don't care if you believe me or not."

I turned over, facing away from him. "This conversation is over, Goku. Just, just get out of here, okay? You're not welcome around here anymore."

Let me tell you something about everybody. Universal rule. If you love to do something enough you do it all the time, and you get better at it. We are only limited by our capacity to love one thing. You must balance out your love for one thing with your love, or necessity. It's a game of determination and discipline. Goku's determination to be the best fighter in the universe propels him into everything.

And as for the other things in life? Those other little things are just details. I'm just a detail, and apparently so are my sons. Goku's gone insane. He lingers in the doorway. "We're not going back to Earth. You know that."

How pleased I am that Son Goku has some faith in my intellect. At least he didn't think I was in the dark .

"What about home? What about our house that we lived in? What about the place that you grew up? What happened to you?"

Goku bites his lip and scratches his head a little bit. "I can't really answer any of those questions right now. I'm sorry."

"**Son Goku!**" I cry out his name. To this, Goku does something surprising and shocking. He tries to seduce me. He gets very close and wraps his arms around me. He tilts his face down, ready to touch his lips lightly against mine and pull me into a kiss.

_I am not your hussy. _

"I'm not your Bra!" I hissed in disgust, pushing him back with all of my strength. "Don't you treat me like that!"

"Why are you letting this happen?" I asked, glaring at him, getting excited and hurt all at once. So nothing! He gives me no explanation for anything, does he not think I'm worthy of one? Does he not believe that I am deserving of an explanation for his behaviors? Better he try to distract me! Huh! He'll see. "Let's say I don't care about you, or Bra, or anything else that's been going on. Let's say the only thing I want to know is why you let it happen. Or is Bra really the only reason that you would go back on your sworn duty to always protect the Earth?"

_Son Goku, you just remember that once, not so long ago, I was your wife. _

Goku looked at me. His eyes were soulful and I felt disgusted. He said nothing. Nothing, nothing, and more nothing. The silence became eerie.

He was silent for a few more lingering seconds. His hand was on the doorknob. He was already outside in spirit, I'm sure. If nothing else, Goku was surely out of our marriage. My heart sank at the idea. Goku, after shuffling in the quiet, finally said, "Uh, I know you want an answer to that, ChiChi. But you have to understand that right now I can't explain everything to you. But… even if you don't trust me, or," He gulped a little, "You hate me and never want to see me again, I'm going to tell you something." He looked very serious, straight into my eyes. "I'm telling you this because I love you, because I can't be entirely sure on how far things are going to go here and one of my only concerns is keeping you safe." I'm frowning, wanting to interject and ask about what he was talking about. He didn't allow me to, though, and he said, "If I were you, I wouldn't be making any more scenes."

He looked to the side. "Hun, I can't protect you all the time. If any of them touch you, I swear I'll murder them, but that won't help you, will it? Not yet. You always were faster than everyone else. You're ahead of the crowd again, Dear. Just wait. You can have your rebellion when more people know."

He sends chills down my spine when he says this. I feel threatened by him and Bra and Vegeta all at once. Why am I so alone? Just what is it that's happening? _Rebellion? _

"I can't believe this." I shook my head, tears cascading down my cheeks and spilling out of my eyes. I put my hands over my face, grieving.

"I love you." He said the words softly, and yet I don't think I ever felt like they were so fake, and plastic, and insincere. Prepackaged to appease me, to soften the blow.

I stared at him. "How can you say that?" I squinted my eyes at him, sitting up in the bed. "Just how can you say that, Son Goku, when you've given me your name and a son and a home and then you turn around and start openly pining for some little girl? Do you expect me to not go hysterical? Do you expect me to not try to put that little trollop in her place?"

Goku's eyes look over at me. They're shiny like he's pained, but I know better.

I hated him because I loved him so much. It may be bleak to admit, but it looks as though in a short period everything has become broken and chaotic. Still no one knows why, or how. I'm starting to wonder if that's even important anymore. Somehow, survival is becoming my focus.

_Worst thing I could admit, I still love you. _

_

* * *

_

**-CL**


	9. Dark Love, Dimming Heart

**Worthy**

And when she caught me staring at her, she smiled, "Is something wrong?"

I jerked my head the other way, battling the blood rushing to my cheeks. Still I blush when I look at her, after all of these years. "No. No, nothing."

_I'm falling for you, and your husband would kill me if he knew it. _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

_How do I make you stay? Just for a little bit longer, linger here in this place with me. _

She looked at me oddly, left my medicine on the table, and without a word she exited, leaving me stupid. I wished I'd said something more to keep her in my company even for a few moments more. I feel this way so often. But she was gone and I was alone.

The room seems darker when she's not here.

She looks younger these days, yeah I know, weird that I've noticed, but truly all signs of age seem to be vanishing over these past three days.

Yes, it's our fourth day here since they told us we would be going to a doctor. Technology as it is, it should've only taken a day at most. I wanted to call her back and ask her, but I always seem to blush when I speak up. Everyone is kind of nervous around here, and even Trunks seems on edge. Asshole really upset Pan by hanging all over Marron.

She clears her throat. I turn scarlet. When did I become so shy? I'm trying to think of when she didn't make me dizzy, but it's actually getting pretty difficult to do that. Why are you endless?

It was then that my brother entered the room, "What's up, Kid? You seem sick." He's waving at me, cheerful, and polite, and friendly. I haven't known Gohan to act this way since we were kids. I exaggerate, but it's been a while. He's mostly uptight these days. Silently Bulma slips out. Gohan waves goodbye to her and I can only smile.

"You're looking better, Gohan. Less pale." I nodded, lying back and closing my eyes. Without bothering to look back at him, I say, "I'm just tired. I feel a lot better, and I can keep food down and all, but I'm just tired."

"Yeah, you seem to be getting better." My brother sat by me, raising a brow.

I tried to seem indifferent, "What?"

"You look different." He repeated, looking at me as if he were trying to read me like one of his books. Gohan's always been that way, kind of like mom. I guess it's always been that way, Gohan favors Mom and I was supposedly just like Dad. Too bad I grew up to be a lecher. Gohan, though, is good and kind and always just trying to help. When you seem like something is wrong he's going to inevitably try to find out what it is and fix it.

I frowned, "Different?" This is a secret you can't know, big brother. I'm sorry if this is an effort to become close again. Face it, our relationship hasn't exactly been existent the past few years and this is obviously a classic case of 'too little too late'.

"Not in a bad way or anything, just, well, you seem... I don't know." Gohan runs a hand down his hair with a sheepish grin and looks back at me.

Let's try this in a different way. He's obviously not going to back off. I grin over at my brother, "You're looking different yourself. Giddy, even. Where's all this energy come from?"

He smiled and sat back a bit, sighing in content, "Just been thinking about Videl a lot, I suppose. We never really get to spend a lot of time with each other. As soon as this is all done, maybe we can."

"So that's what's improved your temper so much lately, eh?" I sat up. Somehow it feels hard to believe that Videl is all that Gohan can think about in this maddening fucking ship. Are we all telling secrets here, or is Gohan just dense?

"Guess so." He looks younger, too. The lines around his face are fading, his eyes are younger, he's not as pale... "Where are your glasses, Gohan?"

He blinked a bit, "I don't... need them." It was as though he was recognizing the fact for the very first time.

"I see..." I trailed on, sighing a bit. I have a question of my own, and I guess now is my chance to ask it. "You know, something has been on my mind..."

"What's that?" He perks a brow at me, giving me that _you can say anything to me, Goten _look.

"I can't help but wonder what's been taking so long. This is the afternoon on the fourth day we've been here. It's just so weird." I tried to be careful with the words that

"Why didn't you ask Bulma about it when she was here?" He asked, looking above me and not at me. I wonder if my lies are as obvious as his are. This is just getting awkward and we both just want to come clean. Brother, I love you. Brother, be honest with me. Brother we have never been so separate before.

"I don't like to bother her," I lied, "You know her temper." I said.

"Yes, she can be quite an _interesting_ person at times." He says. Something twinges at the sound of the inflection. I fix my eyes back on my big brother.

"What does that mean?" I frowned, trying not to jump to her defense.

He leaned back, "Bulma, ah, yes. When I was a little boy I had such a crush on her. She was even prettier than she is now. But," He laughed a little bit, I was glad he wasn't looking directly at me. I felt shivers come down my back. The chill coated my heart and glazed my eyes over. I willed myself to continue listening to my brother, but another part of me was just kind of laughing, because you have to admit it's pretty funny that Bulma would have gotten both of us.

"But it was expected. She was the only female I'd had much interaction with other than Mom. It all went away as soon as it'd come. Her temper, it was even worse back then. Who ever heard of being attracted to a woman that yells at you and bosses you around all the time? She could bring any of us to our knees if she wanted to, and she knew it, but she picked Vegeta and he wanted her. I didn't understand it at first, but now when I think about it, they really do seem perfect together."

He's figured me out and he's trying to drive me crazy.

"Whatever!" I say, a little too loudly. He watches me like I'm the most peculiar thing in the world and if I didn't know better he was just _trying _to do everything he possibly could to piss me off. I wanted to gag. Vegeta? Come on! What could he give her? Nothing but arrogance and maybe sex, Vegeta won't listen to Bulma or love her or treat her well! He'll always just order her around and act indifferent and it doesn't matter if he is or if he isn't, she deserves _better. _"I see. But wasn't Bulma dating someone else at the time?"

"I don't know the details, and I wouldn't really care to ask. Bulma and Vegeta seem pretty solid these days anyway, so it doesn't seem to matter that he literally stole her from the man she travelled across the universe just to bring back to life." Gohan shrugs at me, "All I know was that it was their own personal dark love, and that, obviously, Vegeta won in the end the way he said he would."

"I see." I nodded, tired of the conversation, "So Bulma's the battle Vegeta actually won." I said, a little too darkly I think because Gohan eyed me for a moment.

His smile relaxed.

"But even so, we have been here a while." I finished, looking over at my brother.

"If I were you, Little Brother, I would just be happy that you're here and not dealing with Paris right now." Gohan gave me a mischievous smile I feel pretty unfamiliar with. "If I were your age I'd be love being taken care of by Bulma."

I cringed at the thought of my latest girlfriend, "Yes. I guess that's true."

"And personally, I'm quite happy being able to watch Pan and Trunks." He looked at the door. I wanted to interject and tell him that Trunks has already seemingly moved on, but how do I tell my brother that his daughter, my niece, is about to be dealing with her first broken heart? How do I relay the message? In the same way that he just told me to enjoy Bulma, but back off of her before Vegeta catches wind of it, because they're so _perfect _for each other?

Yes, my roommate was quite interested in my niece, at least at one point. It wasn't really something I supported, but then again, he'd murder me if he knew that I dreamt of his mother at night.

"I should be going I guess. Dad says Mom's been feeling a bit sick, might want to go check up on her and see if she's okay. If Bulma lets you, that is."

He left with a grin, and I leaned back on my hands, fingers laced. With a bit of a sigh, I remembered what he'd said about Paris-four days without her, four days with Bulma. I guess it really wasn't something to complain about, but it did seem pretty odd.

"Yes, Brother," I sighed, "I have my own dark love."

* * *

When she came back in, I found that despite my best efforts I was absolutely compelled to watch her intently. "Bulma," I asked, looking over at her seriously, "What a surprise."

"Not likely," She said carelessly, "You know I'm not a doctor. It's too bad I didn't have enough time to make enough bots to do all these rounds." She shrugged a little bit, shaking her head. "I wish I'd had more time."

I blinked at bit, cocking my head to the side. "I'm feeling much better, Bulma. You should let me help you so you don't have to do as much."

Bulma flashed me a brilliant smile. "That'd be very helpful, but it gets kind of complicated."

"You sayin' you can't trust me to do the job right?" I asked, mocking hurt.

Bulma gave me another big grin, "Something like that, Son Goten." She was starting to perform a few routine tests. "So anyway, how have you been feeling?"

I shrugged, "I've been decent. I do need to ask, though, what's taking so long?"

I am a Saiya-Jin and I did not fail to detect the way Bulma stiffened for an instant. So it's that bad. "Goten," Bulma said with a small smile on her face, "If I told you the truth I don't really think you would believe me. But you'll know soon, I promise. I'm not really entirely sure of a lot of things myself." She spoke slowly and deliberately, but I couldn't help but being amused at the way that she'd slipped through my fingers yet again.

"Tell me, then," I said seriously as she was turning to leave, my pile of hourly pills waiting for me in a little cup on the counter. Bulma stopped with her hand on the door. She'd already began pulling it open, and closed it again before turning around and looking at me.

"What?"

"Should I be angrier with my dad or Vegeta for all of this?" I stared her dead in the eyes, "I'm hearing things, Bulma."

Bulma was exiting. She didn't turn around. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Goten."

* * *

Pan came creeping in very slowly. She looked around and sort of sighed when she saw that the only person in the room was me. "Where's Trunks?" She asked looking around.

"You're looking for your boyfriend?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. Trunks hasn't been here for hours. I miss my best friend. We haven't been so close since he got promoted at Capsule Corporations. He's been flooded with work and family and women and has so little time for me, and it hasn't made things much easier to know that of all of the women in the world that he could express interest in or play with, he chose my little niece.

Her little chocolate doe-eyes remind me a lot of my mom's, they're soft and expressive. She's pretty rough around the edges, but she's a good kid. But she is, in fact, a kid. I looked over at her again, waiting for her to respond. "I'm, uh, actually not looking for Trunks right now." Her voice was quiet. She's timid, like she's afraid of something.

"By process of elimination, that would imply that you're here to speak with me."

"Goten!" She drags my name out a little bit. She smiles but it's forced and weak. I look at her, and I kind of already know where this is going but I allow her to speak. "Goten, something's been going on here and I want to know if you know what's up."

"I actually was just talking to Bulma about it." I said, looking around a little bit. Pan seems uptight and paranoid. She's double checking to make sure the door is closed and looking back and forth. "Pan, are you alright?"

She looks at me. Her eyes begin to water, but they soon dry up. I am filled with sympathy for the girl. Whatever it is she's been through, she doesn't have anyone to talk to about it. "Pan, you can tell me anything. What's going on with you?"

"That's not important!" She snaps a little bit. I flinch at the harshness even though I know she's just trying to protect herself. Mentally I note that I'll have to wait for her to be willing to speak of this again. "I want to know what's going on here, why we're trapped here and why everyone is so sick!"

I look at her, and seriously I say, "Pan, I have been wondering the same thing. I think everyone has. But I aldready told you, I asked Bulma about it and-"

"That's just _it,_" Pan says, looking over at me with bright and earnest eyes. "I don't think we can trust Bulma. I don't think we can trust any of them. I think they've all gone mad, or something. Something here is terribly wrong!"

"I totally get that you're going a little stir crazy here, Pan, but I don't think that it's really like that at all. It does seem like something's wrong, I'm just not sure what exactly it is." She's frowning at me, expecting me to say something more. "I… look, I talked to Bulma and she said to just wait."

"Wait for **what**?" Pan impatiently asks. This is another question I cannot answer. "I don't understand why you're being so trusting."

"Pan, we have known Bulma and Vegeta all of our lives. They've always been good to us, and I spent a lot of time around them as a kid. I don't think that they've done anything to really warrant all of this suspiciousness. Now, Bulma said that she's not entirely sure what's going on so that means that whatever is going on they're trying to not scare us and they're trying to rectify the situation. This means that the absolute best thing we can be doing right now is focusing on getting better so that when we _do _know what's going on, we can face it with our best foot forward."

Pan looks over at me. Her eyes darken, and narrow, and she stares at me like I'm something unrecognizable. I feel so bad for her, there is so much pain behind her eyes. "Pan, is something going on between you and Trunks? Did he try something with you? Did he… _do _something to you?"

Impatient and flustered, Pan turns bright red and puts her hand on the door. Before exiting, she glares straight at me says says, "So you can believe your own best friend is possible of doing something awful, but not _Bulma, _and certainly not Vegeta."

I am left alone with my thoughts. This is a dangerous thing. I have a right to trust Bulma, and to a lesser extent, Vegeta.

You know, when my dad was gone Vegeta was kind of all I had. That's really not saying much, either. Gohan never really bonded with Vegeta, I mean he liked him and all, but he didn't train with him the way Trunks and I did when we were younger. Gohan of course found and fell over Videl. His interest in me declined with exact proportion to his exponential increase in fascination with the female creature Videl. It would take years before I understood what it is that a woman can do to a man.

Still, he was funny and sarcastic and incredibly strong. My dad's expressed approval on accounts of my training with or being around Vegeta. I think, in his own way, his encouragement was his way of writing me off without guilt. I guess he figured that Vegeta would buy into the whole "two for the price of one" thing. I'm not meaning to sound bitter or short, I just kind of think my dad can be a little bit of a cop-out.

I'm not that mad at Dad, don't get me wrong. He's a thought in the back of my head at all times, he's something that I know and love even when he's absent entirely.

Everything in the world just stops making sense when the person you love isn't there or acting normal or present in heart, mind and body.

I think that's the problem with dad. He's the sort of person you love when you don't want to and you miss when you ought not to, and you think you need when you really probably don't, The dependence that the man has created, the way that people seem to truly believe he is necessary in order to function or breathe drives me crazy.

All except for Bulma, who adores my father all the same but shrugs at his absence and smiles in his presence. What a woman.

* * *

-**CL**


	10. Five Days

**Worthy**

Something is terribly wrong.

I can taste it. The way Gokou is always in his room. The way ChiChi flinches when she sits down. The way Gohan is always smiling. The way Goten stares off all the time. The way Bulma dodges questions. The way Bulma's son has been following _my _daughter all the time when he was supposed to be in love with Pan.

ChiChi looked as if she wanted to talk two days ago, when she was screaming at Bulma. But now all she does is sit. Sit by a chair and stare at a wall as if there were a window.

She's going insane.

And Gohan blinks, "I don't know. I can ask my dad, I bet he knows what's taking so long."

And Gokou says, "Chi must know."

ChiChi won't say a word.

Marron says, "Trunks or Pan probably know."

Trunks says, "Goten's the one that talks to my mom."

Goten smiles and scratches his head.

They're all being stupid. They rely on each other. They ask Bulma.

But no one has said Vegeta's name.

Curious.

I'm standing outside the hallway now, my arms are crossed over my chest and he stops and raises a brow. He knows it's a challenge.

"What is it?" He hisses.

"Five days is a really long time to go to the doctor's. Especially when Capsule Corporations is the lead medical system in the world. Everyone is turning to Bulma. I get a feeling it's _you_."

He looked at me for a moment. "Tonight."

"Vegeta, what the hell is going on!" I grabbed his shoulder as he turned.

He was so swift when he turned around, so cool when my throat was in his grasp.

He was warning me. I could breathe, though I couldn't. If he wanted me dead, I would've been.

"Go."

He dropped me. I gasped.

"You can be a smart woman. Shut up and wait."

His eyes trailed to a door and he smirked, but he walked away when I was left to stare in confusion.

Marron and Trunks managed out, giggling, clinging to each other, and I knew when I saw him look up to barely notice his father that he was waiting for the signal.

Comply and give him what was dearest to him or have him murder what was dearest to me.

* * *

**-CL**


	11. Splendor

**Worthy**

Triumph.

Glory.

Splendor.

She looked over her charts, her records, "ChiChi, Trunks, and Gohan all have tails now... what're you so happy about?"

I turned to her, "None of that matters. Tonight."

Her aqua locks sighed, she flushed and moved to remove the crimson velvet cape lined with gold. Saiya-Jin and finally completely worthy in every way.

My woman's hands rested on my shoulders, she leaned against my back for a few seconds. She was lost in my reflection for a few moments before I felt the weight of glory fall around me with a soft click.

"Well, then, Your Majesty, I'll go summon your subjects... Are you sure about this?"

I tilted my head towards her. She could be so stupid. Of course I was. This is what I have waited for for years, this was my moment of glory, and what did she think I was to do? Just stop and say, 'No, Bulma, we're going back to Earth so we can live a mediocre life amongst your once weakling race. I've been thinking about getting a dog.'?

"No, I didn't think you were after you pimp out your daughter and send your son to threaten to kill."

I jerked my head in her direction, taking one, two steps near the woman, _"What?"_

She looked down, but like any worthy Saiya-Jin female, she did not falter back, "You know I didn't mean that, Vegeta. I love you, and I want this as much as you do. But have you even seen the way Bura looks at Gokou? And what about Trunks?"

"The brat will soon learn better than to play with older men." And she will. She was better off _thinking _she wanted to do the disgusting Pan. She was better off sticking to the plan, and she, and _he, both _of the males, will learn better.

"Vegeta, it's sick. And you've been so stolid. Don't you even care that this is Gokou?"

"Don't be stupid." I repeated, "I will _personally _deal with them."

Bulma blinked for a few moments, curious, "And what exactly do you intend on doing?"

"Go collect them. It's time."

"I love you, Vegeta. I hope you know what you're doing."

And briskly I walked away, and I sat on splendor and glory.

Of course she would have the audacity to not have faith in the plan. Of course she would think that I enjoyed watching my daughter dance around those disgusting fools. Of course she would. Moronic fool. She can be just like the rest of them, she's been exposed to that baka for way too long, and now he is poisoning my only daughter. And he will rot. Oh, he _will _rot.

My puppets entered few at a time. One by one they sat, and my mate returned to my side. She was no longer unsure. She tilted her head down in respect, but not too much, no, a queen is only lower than her King, but she is not his slave, not his dog. She wouldn't be worthy if she was.

"I'm sure you've all been curious as to why it's been taking so long.. Well-"

I stood. My triumph. She knew better, she sat. "We're not returning to Earth and we never will. You are now all citizens of Vegeta Sei."

"This was all your work!"

"Yes," I grinned, "It was. It has been for many years now."

Stupid beings, they all looked to Kakarotto. Oh, they want him to say something noble, for him to put his fists up to fight, oh, they expect him to do something and I cannot not laugh when Dear, Saintly Kakarotto gulped. Bura smiled. "Vegeta, friend, please..."

"You're disgusting." I brushed him off. "Fly. Nothing." He cannot say a word. He is the Princess' Dog, and he thinks I don't know, the fool, he thinks I don't know.

"Calm down..." Gohan sighed, standing. He looked at me, and I sat again, leaning back to watch him. "Everyone, just calm down."

"You knew about this, Son?"

"Yes, and frankly, I want to go."

"Dad!"

Watch them dance.

"And I know a lot of you do too, so stop acting."

The most amusing thing was that none said a word until Kakarotto stood, "I want to go."

"Gokou..."

"To be honest, it's where I belong, I think. I just want to see. Just see a planet of warriors. If it doesn't work we can always go back to Earth."

No, you can't. But he knows that as well as I do. He sighed, resting a hand on his raging wife's shoulder.

"Please?"

But another woman was screaming. Her voice annoyed me. I tilted my head towards my son.

The boy nodded and pulled the blonde into his arms. Silence.

"Vegeta, you crazy bastard!"

Before the girl could launch herself in my direction, Kakarotto grabbed his granddaughter and she fell unconscious in his arms.

"Gokou!"

"Everyone just calm down." He handed the disgusting Pan to her revolting father. "Now. Go back to your rooms. _I_ am going to talk to Vegeta."

And the fools, they still trust him. Even my mate leaves for him to stare at me.

"You're a brilliant man. You could've come up with a better plan. But you wanted it this way, didn't you?"

"Could it be that Kakarotto is thinking?" I am intrigued. I lean forward, he does not try to stand over me. He does not try to show me he is superior, in strength, in any way. He is helpless.

"What's your angle, Vegeta? None of them were particularly surprised. That means you've gotten to all of them in one way or another. Only a few protested. Bulma was completely silent. What's going on, Vegeta?"

"There is no secret plan."

He frowned, but turned.

A wicked, wicked smile, "And you know, your son intends on taking my daughter as his wife. His daughter might protest to that."

"Why are you letting him touch Bura? She's a little girl."

What a disgusting liar. I can see it all over his face. I wanted to show him what happens to liars, what happens when the fool lies to the _King, _but I am calm, I got my reaction, I won, he is _my _servant now as he always should have been, "She's confided in me that she would be delighted. The age difference isn't particularly uncommon. She's a Saiya-Jin now."

"I'll play your game, and I'll try and make them all cooperate, but Vegeta, you'd damn well better be sure you're ready for whatever happens."

"One would be concerned most of all as to why you're complying. Don't threaten me, Kakarotto. I'm the father of our blushing bride. You don't want your son to be with someone as young as Bura is, especially when he has a daughter. It's against your foolish moral code."

Actors in my masterpiece, but he is still so naive, he really thinks I can't sense the jealousy.

Fool.

The second... the very second.. .

"I'll do anything not to hurt Pan-Chan like that."

"How admirable."

He glared, but all he said was, "I have to go calm my wife."

"Then go."

He turned, like a helpless child, he almost pleaded, "How am I supposed to convince them?"

"Figure it out yourself, Kakarotto." Fool, fool, fool, the pedophile, the disgusting, insolent fool.

"Can't we.. can't you try to be... I want to be..." He sighed, and the word was choked but apparent, and I smiled because I knew what was going to come, "Friends."

Oh, so now he wants to join me, so now he wants to be my right hand man, so now, now, he wants to make sure that at all costs I prevent his boy from _fucking _the girl that _he _wanted. But I sat, I leaned back and examined the wall, "Alright, Kakarotto. I'll tell you what.. I've offered you this position before, and I'll offer it once again."

"I don't have a choice, do I? I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to see a planet of fighters. I want to go home, Vegeta."

More than anything, what is surprising is that I almost believed him. He's a bad liar, a very bad liar, his eyes widen and he looks too innocent, but he looked me dead in the eye and I almost believed him, "You will be accepted as an aristocrat, but you have to be willing to do whatever it takes."

He rubbed his head, the way he does when his brain hurts because of that foreign thing to him, thinking, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Then go."

This time he left. And the Queen returned. Her arms folded around me. She nuzzled my neck, but I stared ahead, waiting, waiting for her to say what I needed to hear.

"Your Majesty... We are all eagerly awaiting the return to Vegeta-Sei next month. Your first subjects have proposed dinner in your honor."

I stood, the smirk was too hard to resist, he was my fool, but he was their God. That will change soon, but as for right now, I have to grace my puppets with my presence.

* * *

-**CL**


	12. Gentle Hell

**Worthy**

Ambition.

That is what sets me apart from the few and disgusting others involved in this operation. I will liberate everyone from sanity, I will show them all what it is like to be so small, so insecure, so unimportant...

That they want to vanish into thin air. That existing is not worth the penalty-staring into my eyes, knowing exactly what I think. The harsh and beautiful truth.

Laying on a row of pillows on the floor, chewing on a piece of plastic, he watches me from the side, I'm bored. He knows.

He stands but Gohan enters.

It's despicable. Even the stars so bright and gorgeous seem to be glaring, dimming in my light, is nothing bright enough to stand? And it pleases me, naturally, that my red lips and not my father's brute strength caused this operation to be a success. I looked at Gohan for a moment.

He's ridiculous. But sweet, in his own manner. He does act like he has some sort of brain and just chooses not to use it. He respects, worships technology, and no god, only what his two hands can do with his brainpower. And it's a wise way to go-we all know what happens when you die.

I wanted Gokou-his hands, his skin, his lips. I masochistically turn to Gohan, and Gokou hates me more as he loves me. He falls back in his black mood and before the door is shut, Gohan's hand is gently around my wrist, leading me, pleading with me.

His eyes are gentle, I can recognize Gokou in them, but the father is like silk over knifes. Desirable to the touch by the masochists, irresistible to the sadist, and I am both. I am his lady and his slave, and he is mine, and the common understanding and need for control leads to sex in euphoria, and then it is just that, and there are no feelings or emotion behind it, and it is just sex, just something to do when you get bored, just something to touch when you are cold and something to taste when you are hungry.

Gokou had to have them all on his side, to be the good one. He demanded that he believe in all of his lies, all of his babble about love and those positive, those damned positive emotions and he became a lighthearted fool.

Are you the light in the darkness now?

Sitting in your black mood, at my mercy?

And Gohan's arms slip over my waist. "Bura-Chan, did you know that your father was doing this?"

I leaned against him, so that was what he wanted, and I shrugged a little into his chest, "Perhaps I did."

"Honey... why didn't you tell me?"

And I turned, his grasp loosened against my hips, and I touched his face, his skin was softer than Gokou's and I'm unsure if that's something more desirable or not. And he stares in my eyes, "I was just afraid to lose you."

My hands are trailing down, pulling at his shirt, and he's watching me, blank. He catches my hands, "Bura... don't you believe in waiting?"

"Waiting for what?"

"You know, marriage?"

"Oh, Gohan.." I moaned, leaning against his chest. My cheek pressed against his chest and for the first time I noted the height difference. Trying to conceal my annoyance, I sighed, "Why? It's foolish to not take things as they happen and love them even if they're mistakes made, because at the time it seemed right. But then again... if you don't feel like this is the right time..."

"Don't leave. I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. I'm just.. don't you think when you have a husband, he'll want to be the first one to touch you?"

I sat, crossing my arms over my chest, "Oh, and Videl that gave you her virginity, look at where she is. Okay. I see what you mean."

"Don't be jealous!"

Is he that arrogant? What's there to be jealous of? "No, I mean you obviously toss girls around as you get bored with them, so you're right, why would I want to hand you something so precious to me? Just forget it."

"Bura, don't be angry with me.."

"I'm not angry."

He breathed and wrapped his arms around me. His hands rubbed my shoulders in smooth, circular motions and I leaned back against his chest, "I love you, you know that."

"So what's all this talk of me getting married about?"

"I just don't want you to regret anything, you know?"

"As long as it's with you, I won't regret any of it."

He helped me to my feet, and once again his shirt's buttons were plucked away. I walked into him, and without knowing it, before his shirt slid to the floor, he was leaning against the wall. His hands, one rubbing my back, slowly, gently, up and down, up and down, and the other petting my hair. I kissed his collar bone.

His skin is so tight over his body, and he shivers, with a little, "Oh..." when my teeth scrape against his nipple. And it's like he's stiffened, the pain renders him rigid.

And there my hands, to his pants, his sex so close to my stomach, if only these nasty clothes weren't in the way. I play with the belt buckle and he's sucking air in like he can't breathe, like he can't see straight.

He lets out a soft whisper of a howl when I bite against the more delicate skin of his chest, hissing words that mean nothing into the air so that the words fall to the ground, unnoticed.

He was free now, my hands moved to touch him, just lightly, almost accidental, but he whimpered against the hot touch. My arms found their way around his neck.

And then, he's cupping my bottom and my legs are wrapped around him, my panties on the floor, and then _I'm _against the wall and he's looking at me, serious, pleadingly, and offhandedly I wonder how exactly he managed to do this, maybe I was just having too much fun..

But I'm staring a different Son in the eye when I look up, ready and excited, my own breasts are swelling, my own sex is demanding male attention at that _instant_.

"Gohan..?"

He didn't have the guts to turn and look at his father, but either way he didn't have to worry, the man was looking at me.

"Father.."

He let me down. I straightened my skirt, my shirt, _he _was the one that was completely naked.

"I.." Gokou looked so betrayed. I wanted to capture that look, and he was staring at the floor, as if he could read the words Gohan had dropped right there next to my panties. "Bura, I'd like to talk to you."

"Father, it's not her fault, I seduced h-"

Yeah. Right, you did.

"Bura, I want to talk to you." He raised his voice and his son shut up. I walked past Gohan, and we left the room. We left the hall. He didn't say a word as he walked. It was a huge room. And then, he began throwing things around.

It was my father's training room. Train bots, everything, all broken on the floor in pieces.

"What do you want?"

"You know, it's about time that you asked me that." He laughed a little, bitter and harsh, "Because up until now it's always been 'What does Bura want', hasn't it?" He stopped wrecking havoc upon my mother's inventions and took a few steps towards me.

His hands clasped around my shoulder, he forced me to stare at him, "Don't you love me? What haven't I **given **you?" In his rage, he could no longer control his voice, "You wanted to become a princess, you wanted to go run off to this planet and you and your father _kidnapped _people, and I stood to the side and did nothing but tell them that this was the right thing to be doing, so that _you _could have what you wanted. What haven't I **done **for you, Bura! What is it that you want, that will secure a place for me in your heart forever?"

Gokou let go of my shoulders, and I was pulled against his chest. But the grip was tight. So tight, I couldn't breathe, and I could only gasp out, "You're... hurting me."

And in an instant, his grip loosened. He held me again, but it was in a gentle way, "I'm sorry." He softly returned, "I'd never hurt you."

He did something I wasn't expecting: He kissed me. Not on the lips, or the neck, but on my forehead.

Silently, he lead me back to our room, and there was something I didn't recognize... Remorse.

He could be so tender, my God, my Gokou, and yet he could be a forceful demon as well. Gentle Hell, that's what he is, and seeing the torn, hurt animal in his eyes doesn't send electric shocks of pleasure down my gut anymore.

No, I used him as a stepping stone, and now he's lying on his side on his bed and I lay next to him. He squeezes my hand, but in a bit of a sad moan, he asks, "Do you love me?"

I stared at his back, softening. My leg, draped over his hip, my arm over his shoulder. He was so sad, but it wasn't pity that made me pull him against my chest and sigh between his hair and neck, "Oh, Gokou..." And he was so much larger than I am, but we seemed to be two pieces of a puzzle. We didn't perfectly match, but we didn't want to. No, the differences and gaps and areas where there was too much common bond, the air of mystery that surrounded the things about each other that we could not understand. "Love doesn't exist."

When he let the sigh out, I felt the cold chill in his heart, attacking him like a million daggers. He kissed my hand, "One day, I'll show you that it does."

I sat up and let him rest his head in my lap. "We should to go bed."

"What about Gohan?" The hurt, hurt, hurt in his eyes, it was there, thick in his voice, but his tone was so soft, only I could_ feel _the hurt.

Oh, who cares about Gohan? He's an annoyance, he's just there, he means nothing, he's an insect, Gokou. No, it's you, you're the one that matters, just stop it with this unbearable pain. You're too sweet, you're too everything that is Gokou to be like this, don't be like this, don't, please.

But I stroked his hair like it was precious silk to me, and ran my hand over his eyes so that he would close them, "He wouldn't dare come back tonight. Don't worry about him, okay? Just rest."

He leaned up and kissed me. On the lips, but it was sweet, when his tongue brushed against my lips, he was just requesting, not demanding entrance, and when I opened, he deepened the kiss, devouring me until I lay back and he was on his hands and knees over me, tilting his head up to watch me.

Suddenly, I blushed and turned over. He looked at me oddly, but I shook my head, "Just... go to bed."

I couldn't breathe. Inside, my mind was screaming, and my body was still begging, begging for him, but I couldn't let him touch me when there was a light, soft feeling like a feather in my chest, and the cold chill I felt was actually rather warm after a second thought, pleasurable, so unlike the empty, alone feeling that I knew was inside of him.

But I couldn't, not that night at that moment, let him have me.

That kiss.

It was the first time I ever kissed a man back and meant it.

* * *

-**CL **


	13. A Sound Like No Other

**Worthy **

Please do not remind me of my failure to conform. I am inadequate, and I wish you wouldn't notice. But then again, it would be all too out of character for you to overlook any one single fault.

I know it gets redundant, but you're happy that I'm jealous. You're evil in every way, you know that, don't you? But I wrap my arms around your lithe body, and what is there left to do?

It's so naive of me to rest my head against your hair and take in your sweet scent, believing, allowing myself to, that you could ever care back.

Here we are, a million miles from Earth, there's a million miles between us too, you're so quiet against my back. No mordant comments, no exceptional rage, and you are so very angry, you just lay there like a doll and I wonder what happened to you. I wanted to say I was sorry that I got so angry. I wanted to pet her and make things go back to normal and not have her so quiet and unwilling to be touched. She did let me touch her, but only hug, but nothing intimate, and Bura is a very intimate person.

I guess she's just trying to punish me, but she doesn't know I'm content with just holding her. Of course I found a way to express the most intense sort of happiness you can, she showed me how. Even so, holding her makes the relationship mean so much more than just sex. I want to believe. I want to believe.

I sighed and sat up. Love doesn't exist to you, it's a word that means nothing, your avarice will one day come back to bite you, all you seek is to gain.

So what can I give you, Princess?

I gave you a planet. I did. Not Vegeta. Me. Vegeta is nothing; he would have never been able to pull this off if I hadn't wanted this for you.

What. Else. Do. You. Want?

I gave you my life. I walked away from my world to be your slave. That is what you see me as, isn't it? You just kick me to the side, though. For what?

What is so incredibly attractive about Gohan?

He was supposed to be my son, supposed to, but you see now he's just another male, now he's just competition. I hate that. He's my favorite son. We have been through so very much together and now I can't look at him.

Aren't I supposed to be the adult here? In these sorts of relationships, the child-and you _are _very much a child, is supposed to be the submissive one, the child is supposed to be the one that acts this way. Am I too immature for you? I don't understand.

There's only one thing left to do when one is so confused.

I'm searching for my shirt. I need to fight Vegeta. Or maybe I just want to beat the man responsible for your birth into a bloody pulp.

I don't want to hurt him, in his own way he really is still my friend. Or at least I'd like to believe there is some good, some sort of altruism in this entire plot, and that he even went so far as to convert most of my friends into Saiya-Jins proves he grew fond-or at least to respect, them too.

But it's _him _inside you. I can tell, it's Vegeta's blood that makes you act like this. Even Bulma wasn't so sadistic.

I can see you, sitting there staring into space on my bed, but I am imagining kissing you goodbye, the way a husband does a wife before he goes to work, like normal people back home. But then again, we're not normal, we're not even Human, and we're not on Earth. Earth isn't even home anymore.

Oh, and I have a wife.

I love ChiChi. Almost as much as I love you. Is it possible to love more than one person? To have two soul mates for two personalities? She knows where I've been, and she won't let me see her. I wish it didn't turn out this way, that there was some way to manage to have them both in the end, because I am such a child that I can't betray what I love. Is this how Bura feels? No. Because Bura doesn't love. And ChiChi won't let me see her.

Not since the night I showed her how a real man treats his wife, how Kakarotto loves you, and yet it was somewhat less. I didn't pretend it was you, Chi is flawless in her own way. She slapped me. I caught her hand and then I needed her motherly touch, and then I needed to be loved, and then she was cursing me and cursing Vegeta and his damn plans that took her away from Earth and gave her her cursed tail, she yelled until I blinded her with love so physical she seemed to melt.

You knew. Oh, you _knew! _You always know, and maybe that's just why you like so much to return the favor. You know ChiChi is no threat. I love my wife. But you, Bura, are something so much more intense than just love. It's the level that no one has ever touched before, I see you and I want to do horrible, horrible things to you, forgetting that you are a child and then sometimes I get so sick of myself I want to throw up.

Do you know sometimes I have dreams, dreams about hearing you whimper and shake against my skin, in my arms, and _I _am in control? It's a tiny voice begging to take over. But I could never, never hurt you. I only want to just a little bit.

Oh, what has my beloved vixen done to me? I wanted her to show me what it was like to be the villain, I wanted her to show me a lot of things. I want to do a lot of things to her in return.

I don't think I could touch my wife again, and I don't know why I mind so much, why being loyal if it could even be called that, is so important to me.

"Gokou?" Her voice is soft, she's looking up at me. Curious tone.

I looked up. There she is, she's amused, her arms over her chest, but there is something awkward about that smile. Something...

"I want to talk to Gohan, where is he?" She said it simple, so easy, but I shook my head, almost falling back.

"You can't see him."

She raised a brow.

How _dare _I?

"I don't know where he is, and I don't care." But I'm smiling now, and I have no clue why or how I was able to find a sing-song voice.

She rested her chin on her palms, staring at me, "Fine then, I'll find him myself."

"You should stay with me, I'm way better."

"Is that so?" She laughed a bit.

I leaned back, "Yep. I'm hungry, too."

"Then I'll leave you to eat-" She stood, lazily, but there was something careful and graceful about it, naturally done, that maybe she didn't even notice.

She began walking to the door, and a desperation struck my chest. I leaned forward and grabbed her arm, same smile on my face, same look in my eyes, "But company would be great."

"You can eat with my father." She pat-patted my hand a little, still trying to turn, but my arm was already around her waist and my lips were already against her ear.

"But your company would be better."

* * *

His fist crashed into my jaw. My body did what my mind couldn't, that seems to be the story of my life, I snapped back and the next thing I know I've seemed to return the favor. But this is my kind of dance, and I comprehend everything a split second after I return an action.

I find myself slow, somehow weighted down, I don't feel light or free, it must be this thick air, but I don't know what caused such a mood.

I coughed a bit of blood, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I looked up at him over my hand, he's watching with an odd sort of fascination, and suddenly he turns as if he's decided I've had enough. Not that either of us are tired.

He really is royalty, look at how Vegeta walks. His head is up, his back is straight, and he seems to see nothing but the future-and himself.

There must be something poetic in it, something I've never noticed before that our precious princess forced me to see, because I've never really been able to actually see that there is a sort of system, an air, that just floats about him that she managed to steal.

He may have given it to her, but he never meant for her to use it to seduce. We're all way in over our heads. Except for her. She knew what she was doing. Maybe even Vegeta didn't really expect it.

He leaned over a bit, "We're going to stop here."

And that was when I realized he wasn't talking to me. Bulma frowned a bit, "But that's only a few hours from the final destination."

"I have something to take care of." He looked over to me, as if just noting that I existed, and looked back to the set of maps, speaking easily and yet seeming to not be concerned or pay the slightest bit of attention to me internally, "You're no longer third class-at least not by status,"His voice tinged in arrogance, and there was something there that implied '_though you always will be by blood.' _He looked back to Bulma for a second, "It is _necessary, _Kakarotto, that you give me this."

"What?" I frowned, stepping forward a bit. I trust Vegeta, and I know I shouldn't. I don't know why. I don't even think it's completely Bura.

Vegeta laughed. It was rough and harsh, and even Bulma seemed to try and fight a smile, ever standing by his side, looking over his shoulder. I was half-way expecting him to tell her to go, some other arrogant comment, but he didn't. It's still hard to see them together, but now he's staring me in the eyes and he knows my mind is trailing and I smile, my hand tangled in my hair in apology. "You are tailless." He said simply.

I stared for a few moments, a rush of relief crashed over me. "We can't have that." I murmured.

"I can help you." Bulma smiled, walking towards me and she patted my arm, tugging on it a bit. I wasn't expecting it, and the lack of resistance ended up with my arm crushed to her chest. But we laughed, and the air seemed to float out when she spoke, "By tonight I can make sure you have a tail again."

Saiya-Jins see lack of tail as a sign of weakness. I bet they didn't know their own king had a sur...

I stared. There it was, as if he could read my mind, and I almost fell back. "When did that happen?"

"You fool." He crossed his arms over his chest, "Did you honestly think I would let _her _operate on me? _Especially _not to _steal-_"

Bulma rolled her eyes and clarified, "He ripped it out as it grew back. Personally," She glared at him a bit, and it was almost like we were back at Capsule Corporations only a while ago, "You could've at least let me give you drugs, that seems so painful." She cringed a bit.

I looked down. Of course, she has a tail too. He looked over towards her, but not before looking at me as if I'd done something wrong first-only a flicker in his eyes though. There was something flirtatious and playful almost about the way they spoke to each other, but I felt his eyes burning into my back when I followed Bulma to her lab. Though I don't mind at all, a tail sounds... neat, really, I missed it and its personality over the years to be honest, I never had a say in the matter, for the record.

* * *

"Don't mind him." Bulma shook her head, leading me by my arm. "Oh, that?" She laughed a bit, noting my eyes were still on the tail. "I was wished Saiya-Jin a long time ago. Every month or so it grows back, and he always had to drug me and pull it out. I remember the first time." She closed her eyes, grinning a bit as she remembered, "I was going insane."

"Why wasn't I able to sense it?"

"Gokou..." She slowly said, looking at me seriously, "We haven't seen each other often in the last decade-what makes you think seeing me for ten minutes every few months when you come by to spar Vegeta is going to let you know I'm Saiya-Jin. And, I don't really feel the urges to fight, so power hasn't increased, it's just got real potential to. Saiya-Jins are born stronger by nature. You as an infant could've easily murdered me at any point in my life." She lectured, pointing to a door. The ship was huge, though I never really took the time to walk towards it.

It reminded me of how large Furiza's ship was, but the entire structure was different, for obvious reasons.

"If I were born Saiya-Jin, things would've been different. But now all it's done is give me potential and higher pain tolerance."

"How do you-" She gave me a sharp look and I fell silent.

"So are you ready?"

I stared dumbly. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is needles. How something so thin can get inside your skin and put God-knows-what in your body, why someone would allow anyone to, when so many mistakes can be made-and it _hurts, _is beyond me.

She seemed amused that I turned rigid and timid, and before I knew it the needle sank in my skin. I let out half a howl before everything turned black.

* * *

_The first thing I could see was hands. Small, delicate hands. Skin, a milky shade slowly trailing up and down, up and down my chest. _

_And so she caught my eyes with her own sparkling blue. I moaned out her name, it felt like only seconds since _Bulma_'d injected me, my arm hurt so badly, and yet I was leaning back against a bed that I did not recognize. It was not a hospital bed._

_Bura tilted her head down, but she looked through her eyelashes and held my gaze. "What's wrong?"_

_I stared for a moment, something seemed wrong... and then it hit me. But it was like fighting this time, I'd spoken a split second before I completely understood. "What about Gohan?" I almost snarled his name._

_She looked at me as if the words were in a different language and then curiously, slowly asked, "What about him?"_

_"You don't.. Aren't you.. Didn't you.." I stopped when she started laughing. I'd never really heard her laugh because she found something funny before. Even earlier, the air of suggestion, the arrogance, made her chuckle. But here was a sound so light, almost like a feather, that it almost lifted me. _

_Her arms snaked around my neck, and I stared dumbly, "Don't be stupid, Kakarotto."_

_She kissed me. _

_It was just brushing her lips against mine. At first. Then lips parted, and I was allowed to taste her, and she was oh so sweet, her body crushed against mine like nothing in the universe could tear us apart. _

_There was lush emotion, real emotion, in her eyes when her lips mouthed the words I was longing to hear. _

_"I love you."_

_Something was wrong. Bura does not believe in love. I sat up and she frowned._

_"Don't be stupid, Kakarotto." She whispered against my ear. The sharp tingle only made me sigh. There was something so pleasant about the pain that my entire body began to ache to touch her, only to touch her._

_I shifted and she was on her back and my teeth sank near her neck. The blood curdling scream was a sound like no other, I found bliss in her aesthetic shriek. Her hands never once rose to pull me away though, and there was a masochistic part of her that enjoyed it and the warm blood rushing to my lips._

_I lapped the crimson liquid like a fiery addiction, but it was soft and her whimpers, how she would flinch every time the delicate area was touched, how easily the blood spread from my hands down her body when they followed her every curve, her whimpers were paradoxical in their own way. It caused me so much pain deeply rooted on the inside that she was hurting, but even so.._

_The thrill of the fact that she was now my wounded princess, that I was there and I was in control and she relied on me for pleasure as she did pain, it cannot be described how raw and harsh the sounds emitted from my throat were and how truly Saiya-Jin I felt. _

_Her legs slid open, but there was the need to touch her first. She tossed around in agony of excitement, but I could not hear her anymore. All there was was short breaths, and neither could wait until the touch was so deep and intimate we would forever be merged together._

_Then I needed to taste her. I lowered my head. Her body seemed to shine in the dark light, and her tousled manner could be described as nothing other than beautiful. And slowly, slowly, I could re-taste skin with the faint tinge of sweat and blood, sweet and yet almost like metal, down, down until I could see her desire and how her body reacted with fear and adoration in every possible way to my every motion._

_I took in her scent, but the cool air that escaped my lips after I closed my eyes and sighed, I could feel my tongue twitching against the roof of my mouth, touched her sex and she shivered, her hips shifted and after only a few slight flicks, only a few licks, she grabbed me by the hair with pleading eyes and aching in her own way, her body was almost red from the lust built up inside of her that I had no choice but to be merciful and indulgent at the same time and slowly, at first, and small and tight as it could be described, I was therein obligated to... to..._

"Gokou?"

* * *

"Gokou?" Bulma rested her hands on her hips, annoyed. I looked down at myself and the blood rushed to my head.

I looked at her, bewildered.

Where did Bura go?

It was _so _real.

But I was still in Bulma's tidy lab. She looked a bit disturbed, and she didn't even have to tell me she knew what I'd been dreaming of.

I looked in the mirror for a second, admiring the extension she'd just managed to recreate for me. It was the same as ever, _real, alive,_ though I didn't know how I could tell. It wasn't an implant, it was _mine._

I never asked. I would've been slightly curious, but there were other things to consider. Like the fact that she looked away and murmured, "You talk in your sleep. You were completely knocked out, you know, Gokou," A bit annoyed, a bit amused, a bit disturbed, "And you kept moving until I had to drug you again. I'm surprised that I'm not surprised you're up."

Like the fact that my body was burning and I _needed _to feel Bura at that instant or I would burst.

* * *

**-****CL**


	14. Dominate

**Worthy**

"_I'm not in love with you,"_ She said, _"Isn't that what you wanted?"_

Yes. Yes, it was.

She touched my cheek and laughed easily. Yes, this is a big, big joke, you see, and she turned, turned, back to her room, back to my Grandpa, and I turned my head, but before she does...

* * *

He was in great thought. Slightly flushed, with his arms over his chest, head down, eyes closed, the way he used to be when he was encountering a problem at work, a delicate situation only his brilliance could solve. They all looked to him for a resolution, and he never let them down, and never did he gripe about how lazy his coworkers were, but also, never before were his cheeks that shade of pink as his bangs fell over his forehead, so close to touching his leg curled over the other one in his own tight little world.

"Papa?" I rasped out. He instantly animated, looking to me with thoughtful eyes and it was only then that I realized the tone of my voice was curious, as if I were trying to ask him something when I only meant to see if he was alright.

He motioned for the chair next to me, "What's wrong, Panny? I haven't really gotten to talk to you since... this whole ordeal."

And suddenly I'm crying. I'm crying and crying and I can't stop, because he isn't wearing his glasses and his shirt isn't crisp and neat and clean, and his hair isn't kept in the tidy way Momma loved it, but more like my Grandfather's, he allowed it to be its natural wild self. He looked young, no older than Goten and Trunks, the way I saw him in old pictures of High School, but I never thought the boy smiling in the photograph with his hand tangled in his hair the same way his father did would come back to haunt us all.

He's patting me on the back, his eyes are concerned but inside that mind of his, he's so very far away from here and me, and I finally managed a choked up, "You don't care! You don't care about Momma or me or our life at home!"

He seemed to grope for words to soothe the delicate situation, as if I were a run in the sheets he slept with Bura in, "You know that's not true." His voice is warm and convincing, and his eyes are bold with compassion, "Honey, as soon as we get to Vegeta-Sei, I'm going to talk to Vegeta about making a separate journey back to get Kuririn and Videl. I promise you, I'm bringing her back here with us."

I wanted to mention Bura's name. I wanted to scream and yell and beg him to wear black pants and shiny shoes again, but he is wearing them. But they are not stiff and business-like, they are not proper and composed, they are completely off-set by the chest his shirt lets beholders the liberty of peaking at, the chest that is way too well sculpted for a man in his forties that resides in a nice, calm white house outside the city with attractively plain furniture, school books worn and loved, but no sign that the master of the house ever fought.

I looked up through my tears, "Serious?"

"Of course. I promise you Pan, it's just like moving." He pet my back, but his eyes were on his knees and his mind was probably just as far away as his morals are.

"But I never asked to move." I shook my head, "Especially not to another planet."

Someone cleared his voice, and I looked up to see the man himself. Vegeta stood, staring at both of us with superior eyes, and it was then I found out my father had been waiting for Vegeta's attention, "You wanted something?"

Papa touched his collar and patted me, standing. There was something more proper about him now that Vegeta was about, but without looking back, he gently squeezed my shoulder and left.

Maybe he did it on purpose. Maybe he just didn't care. Maybe he didn't notice. I doubt he would purposely let me hear something if it could possibly hurt his plans, no, Vegeta is way too smart for that. But whatever it was, Vegeta closed the door and did not say anything, didn't even look at me, knowing I would become a spy again and press my ear and cheek to the door.

"_He knows."_

"_So Kakarotto finally found out about your relations with my daughter?" _I could practically feel Vegeta smirk as he paced through the room, but he continued, _"This may not necessarily be a bad thing."_

"_How can it not be?" _My father's voice panicked, and I could tell he was shifting in his seat before Vegeta.

"_We don't have much time before arrival. In fact, we're purposely taking our time so that everything is complete before we arrive."_

"Vegeta_..."_

"_He had to find out eventually." _Vegeta's voice was sharp and annoyed now, _"So what does it matter if it's now or later?" _

"_I don't want to ruin my relationship with my family."_

There was shuffling and I could feel his footsteps come near. I nearly fell back into my chair. He noticed I looked awkward, but he sighed, "Panny, we really haven't spent enough time together. I love you. Always."

"Love you too, Dad." I murmured.

Vegeta stood in the doorway as my father left without any consolation, the same unease he was at before. When he was out of sight, Vegeta turned back into his huge room, but the heavy door was left open and I slid in.

He was sitting, and did not look up when I shut the door behind me. I slowly moved to sit in front of him.

"What is it?"

It was then that it occurred to me I didn't know exactly what I wanted from Vegeta. "You let her rape me. You let her have sex with my Grandpa, and hen turn around and let her do the same with my father." My tone was factual at first, but I was condemning him, accusing him of his daughter's every fault and he calmly examined his hand before even looking up to me, bored.

"_Rape _you? You should be grateful. She desired you."

"Well, I didn't ask to be desired!"

"Not by _her._" He retorted. "I knew it wouldn't last. It's typical of Saiya-Jin females, especially ones of pure and royal blood, to want to dominate other females she's competing with. You were physically stronger than she was for the majority of her life." And now I am being accused, "You ignored her, passed her off as nothing. So she wanted to dominate you."

"She raped me. You watched over her while she raped me."

"She got what she wanted, though."

"Why haven't I ever desired to dominate my competition?"

"I _said," _Vegeta hissed, "Females with _pure _and _royal _blood. Your strength was poisoned with your mother's blood."

Each word I took to a new sort of offense, "Why then?" My eyes were determined, I didn't understand, "Why would you let her be with Grandpa of all people?"

Bulma entered. She was smiling, there was something like pride in her eyes when she came to her husband.

"Why, Vegeta?" I raised my voice.

"Pan, I'm glad to see you. Has your illness subsided at all?" Bulma poked me on the arm.

I looked to her, and back to him again. I wanted to know. I needed to understand. What makes him tick? What makes this man allow her to do such things? With Grandpa of all people? I thought he hated him? Why? Why just turn his head while she slept with him?

"I have things to attend to."

And Bulma practically pushed me out.

This time the door came to a heavy close and I could not hear a word that was spoken.

* * *

"_Ah... ah... I want... I need..."_

Bura chuckled, "_What?"_

A husky response from a man old enough to be her grandfather, _"To try something new. I want to have you in another way."_

"_How?" _She almost innocently asked through ragged breaths.

"_I want... to feel your mouth around..."_

Bura laughed. I stared at the door, and all I could hear was her laughing as my grandfather uncomfortably panted, _"Never would a princess preform such a degrading act."_

"_It's not degrading to please your lover!" _He whined an argument.

"_Listen to me quite well," _Bura was leaning over my grandfather, legs on either side of his waist. Her hands forced what weight she had down on his wists, her chest would rise and fall, barely brushed against his, but it would take in more air and let out more air, "_I would never," _She breathed against his lips, her warm breath teasing his eager, "_Do anything for anyone without getting something for myself in return. And what exactly would sucking your dick do for me?"_

All he could do was let out a sharp whine, and they shifted again. She was standing up, he left a passionate wreck on the bed as she walked out, wrapping a robe around her naked body as she exited.

She smirked when she saw me. "Did you enjoy that? I left the door cracked just for you. I knew you'd come back. We're like a train wreck."

Grandpa didn't hear her, or either of us, and my stomach twisted, "You're a sick bitch."

"We all get by." She shrugged.

On impulse, I growled, slamming her body, only covered with the red robe of some odd, silk-like material, and she let out less than a squeak. Her body left a dent next to the door, forcing against it with a harsh clank, but she just stared at me. My fist sank into her gut, her cheeks until they were purple and bloody and her lips were cut and her hair was tussled.

It didn't matter what I did, she just stood and stared at me with defiant blue eyes.

I touched her cheek for a second. Then her ear. She stared at me, daring me, daring me, and so I did it. I grabbed against her hair and yanked as hard as I could, and before I could pull out a chunk of aqua, there he was, fist to my stomach and no remorse in his eyes. He collected an uninjured Bura in his arms, but he was dressed. He didn't look at her body.

"Pan, that's really not nice of you. What'd she do?"

He was a very good actor. I wanted to confront him too, to yell and scream at him about touching a girl my age, but when he looked at me, his eyes were big and innocent, as if he'd never seen a woman naked before and didn't know better.

He looked like a little boy, not like my father that one could tell was sexually active, but no, Grandpa Gokou wore his familiar orange gi, set Bura to the side, and returned his arms to his chest. "I'd expect a little more from you, Pan."

"But she!" I didn't even try to finish my argument. How bizarre is it that I should sink back to old habits after actually _seeing _him, no, it was not the same man, it could not be, and I was acting like I was five with an immature finger pointed at Bura. My head sank to my shoulders, and I sighed, closing my eyes. I didn't want to disappoint my Grandpa, and the look in his eyes said '_I told you to never pick on those weaker than you are.'_

She surely didn't seem weaker than I was when she raped me. But no, I was wrong, because his eyes were telling me I was wrong. I understand now that my weakness lies in the fact that I was so very used to always wishing to please him, old habits die hard, and even now I love my Grandpa, perhaps more than even my own father, and I wish I didn't know, so I could continue being his sweet trainee. His own affairs would be his own, and I would look in the other direction. But a week ago, at that second, I did not know what to do. I wanted things to be as they had before. Or at least to seem that way. Yes, I wanted very much to be fooled.

And suddenly, I didn't care what he did with Bura. I wanted Grandpa back. He could do whatever he wanted to her, as long as it didn't change what we were. As long as that part of his life was far separated from the place where I come in, if it is even still open and she hasn't become a tyrant over his heart.

"I'm so sorry." I said, "It's just.. my father... I'm sorry."

He sucked in breath. Obviously he was on Bura's side, she was the victim, but there was pity in there for me. He didn't say anything, and that was more painful than the worst reprimand.

Bura made it to her feet. Grandpa went back in the room, though concerned she brushed him off and said flatly she was going to see her mother. The door came to its close, and she looked at me, disgusted.

"You truly are unworthy. What was I thinking?"

I stared at her, "And he is? You want someone old enough to be your grandfather?"

"You have no idea." She laughed. She really laughed.

"You're insane." I spat.

"I'm not in love with you," She said, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Yes. Yes, it was.

She touched my cheek and laughed easily. Yes, this is a big, big joke, you see, and she turned, turned, back to her room, back to my Grandpa, and I turned my head, but before she does she kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

-**CL**


	15. Two Weeks

**Worthy**

Two weeks have passed since my last talk with Vegeta. He's always busy now, says Bulma, he's always contacting people and making sure his perfect world is being built according to plan.

No one knows exactly how long he's been in contact with these Saiya-Jins, but I'm assuming without even seeing the grand product that he's been planning this for a very long time.

I didn't want to ruin my relationship with my family over Bura. There is an age difference, yes, but apparently I am now a full-blooded Saiya-Jin and the instinct states clearly that she is a woman.

My mother is the only one that doesn't know. She seems to be angry with my father, but then again I'm sure under her anger is the same cheerful love that there always has been. She's been quiet like this since Vegeta told us that we wouldn't leave Vegeta-Sei.

I think she thinks that Dad had something to do with it and let it happen. Inside, she probably knows it's all Vegeta's doing, but right now she's more than disappointed in him for admitting he wanted to at least see this planet of fighters where he thought perhaps he would belong.

She sees me every few days, but she seems sad and lonely. I suppose I understand why.

Earth seems so far away at this point. About as far away as my father is. He doesn't speak to me and often leaves the room a few moments after I enter, glaring at Bura.

I wish he wouldn't be so hard on her. He's always been so kind and forgiving, and now he seems stressed and aggravated most of the time. I ask him where he's going and he says something about training with Vegeta. I ask him if I can join and he mumbles that it's a one-on-one match.

Bura's noticed the change too. His disapproval, though she never really got to know him, has gotten to her. She'll barely kiss me and then move away.

As flirtatious as she was with those boys on Earth, I doubt Bura is teasing me, even though now that we've almost made love, it's always in the back of my mind and being deprived is painful.

But I am a gentleman, I can wait. I won't pressure her to do anything with me that she doesn't care to do, even if it is my father's fault.

Then there's Pan. Two weeks has changed her as well, but in a positive way. I think she was originally upset that Trunks's attentions turned to Marron, but now she's come to a certain sort of peace with it.

"_I did care about him, but I don't think he was the one." _She says, but I can tell that that's what she's saying for me.

She didn't seem to be fazed at all when she found out about Bura. I haven't told Bura that she knows yet, but I did confide in Pan that I wish to marry the princess when we reach the new planet.

She doesn't mention my surprise, and when Bura's name is spoken she'll be polite until the conversation changes.

I wish the two would spend some sort of time together, but I understand how weird it would feel to her to have a mother that's one year older than she is.

I expected her to ask me about going back to Earth for her mother, but she didn't. I loved Videl, truly and honestly I did, but my heart has moved on and Pan respects that. Videl deserves better than being stuck in an alien world with a husband that doesn't love her as much as he should.

* * *

"Vegeta..."

"Come in." Bulma called from his side. She waited for me to enter before she left, leaving the door closed tightly from behind.

I was surprised that he called. I didn't really know what to say, but I looked up and he answered my expression, "We're going to arrive in two days."

Taken aback, I blinked for a few moments, "I was expecting more of a warning, Vegeta. Should I tell the others?"

"No. Tonight we're going to have a special guest. He's going to settle your marriage arrangement with Bura."

"You mean we're getting married... tonight?"

"Perhaps." Vegeta looked annoyed, "Make sure my daughter is in proper Saiya-Jin dress tonight. Her mother should have it delivered to her room within an hour. You may want to look _nice _for our guest too."

"I see." I nodded, amused at his sarcasm. I turned and left.

* * *

She leaned against my shoulder, "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Your father has a surprise for you." I pet her back, "He even wanted you to wear that dress your mother brought in."

This was one of the few, rare moments when Bura looked truly off guard. I figured Vegeta would have at least hinted at it to her, but her voice said she had no clue what was happening when she asked, "What do you think it is?"

"I've got no idea." I shook my head, but she smiled and pressed against my chest.

"You know something!" She accused.

"I know he wants you to wear that dress."

"Liar!" She giggled.

"All I know is that it's for a guest of some sort, okay?"

She moved off me and blinked, "A guest?"

"That's all he told me."

She stood up, "I think I should go talk to my father now."

I looked up. There was no real tonight in space, but as far as Earth time goes, it was getting rather late. I didn't want Vegeta to be annoyed with her bothering him as he made any final preparations for tonight.

It's also rather amazing that we still keep up with Earth time, but all that matters is that I grab her hand and she stops. "Calm down. What're you so upset over?"

She sighed and she sat down next to me, "I need to shower and get ready, then, I suppose. It's getting late."

* * *

Bura looked beautiful in the gown Vegeta had picked out for her. A pearl satin and crimson trimming, a silver crown for her hair and silver bracelet on her wrist with designs I have never seen on Earth before.

She held my arm as we entered like king and queen and a voice that I knew with a thick accent sounded, "Ah, princess, I'm glad to see you accepted my gift. You look stunning."

And then I stared at my father. But he wasn't my father, because Son Gokou was standing behind Bura. There was surprise on his face, and a smug look on Vegeta's, but all I could manage was, "...You mean _he _is our guest?"

"This is Turles. He's survived many powerful foes to come join the rebirth of our race. His struggles declare he is a true warrior."

"We've met." My father stepped an inch forward as if ready to defend.

"Good. No more time wasting introductions, then."

"Majesty," The thick accent sounded again, "Why is this third class rubbish on board, associating with the princess?"

"He's been... _promoted._"

Are they talking about my father or me?

"Think of it as... second in command, Turles."

"I see." He didn't approve of Vegeta's comment about me, and made it obvious by crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, then, Kakarotto has finally decided to join the Saiya-Jin race?"

I blinked.

"I can speak for myself, and I'm ready to see this great planet." My father crossed his arms over his chest.

Turles glared for a moment, and then he began to laugh, "Well, he's got fight in him. No doubt, you're stronger than you were when I last met you, Kakarotto."

Vegeta declared my _father _second in command?

My mother was standing behind me, close to my father. There was something like adoration in her eyes.

Trunks and Marron were off to the side, by his mother who sat on Vegeta's left. Juuhachi was watching her daughter quite carefully, waiting for Trunks to try something on her, I'm supposing.

Goten and Pan stood together, quietly speaking.

"Perhaps we should spar sometime, to see who is the strongest, then," Turles continued, "The second in command is supposed strongest, second only to the king."

"And I would beat you." My father retorted.

The odd thing was that even though I knew my father behind me and not in front of me, my eyes were telling me that it was a slightly tanned Son Gokou. The harsh accent, similar to Vegeta's and yet it wasn't, seemed foreign coming from a face I thought I knew.

You could tell Turles was, at least at one time, third class by the way he spoke alone. Though he wasn't vulgar, his pronunciation was not nearly as refined as Vegeta's, his manner was arrogant and yet not graceful, there was no royal signature in anything he said or did.

Turles took a few steps forward, "I suppose Majesty should tell them what they've all gathered here to hear."

"Yes." Vegeta looked straight at me with that smug look that I knew, "Turles and Bura will wed the day after we arrive on Vegeta-Sei."

I could've sworn I heard three yelps of surprise. Mine, Bura's, and my father's.

* * *

**-CL****  
**


	16. Control

**Worthy**

Second in command. That fool got appointed to second in command. I don't understand, what in the Hell is Vegeta thinking!

I wanted to throw something. I wanted to kill something, for that matter. His son in law should be the second in command. The first born son is the heir and the daughter's husband is the second in command.

Kakarotto's father was a poor, crazy fool. His blood is impure, and yet he got second in command. What exactly is Vegeta trying to achieve?

There was a knock at the door, "Come." I said, hoping it was Kakarotto so I could prove that I am superior.

But it wasn't. She opened and came in. She looked unsure, as if she was lost and didn't know if it was the right room, or hoping that it was the wrong one. She was a _very _pretty little thing, "So here's the princess. What a surprise. Come in."

She closed the door, "My mother told me I should come see you."

"Yes, after all we'll be married in a few days. I suppose you would want to know a little about me." She was still wearing her crown and jewelery, but her gown had changed. She was perhaps about to sleep when she was told to see me. I didn't mind at all, the view was _very _welcome.

"I guess I do." She shrugged.

"Come, sit by me, Princess. I am Turles. I've been traveling around space in search of your father for a very long time. When he contacted me, I was on a mission that luckily paid enough for me to buy a small ship of my own to find him."

"Oh. I see." She nodded, and she stood, "Well, it's late."

"Oh, you didn't intend to stay?" I raised a brow.

She shook her head, "No. I doubt it'd really be very proper. So good night, Turles." And then she left.

I laughed. Proper? The child was concerned about being proper? Well then. I'll show her what it is to be improper.

* * *

"Don't be that way."

His back was turned away from her, "You're going to get married."

"I didn't plan that!"

"And why should I believe that? The way you didn't plan on having sex with Gohan?"

"I didn't have sex with Gohan, thank you." She glared. "I didn't. This is my father's work."

"Bura, don't lie. You and your father have always been in this together."

"But this time it's-"

"I loved you, Bura. More than anything on Earth, and I walked away from it all because you asked me to."

"No. Don't tell me you love me, Gokou!" She hissed, shaking her fist at him, "You walked away from it because I had sex with you. You came because you wanted sex. What do you know about me? Have we ever actually had a real conversation? Do you know what my favorite color is?"

"It's silver." He glared and she stayed silent, "I am not a man to be easily thrown this way and that because of sex."

"Say what you want, Gokou. You're just ashamed of your true colors."

"Sex? You really, honestly think that sex is what forces me to you?" And so the second in command slid his hand around the princess' waist, "You really think that, Bura?" And now he's kissing her, "This is probably the last time I'll be able to do this, to taste you and feel you, and hear you say things just so that you can feel like you're right even if you're not. Don't say this is about sex.."

She pressed him away, "But it is about sex. Do you hear yourself when you speak?"

"Fine, and since it's just about sex to you you won't have much problem with the change."

"There is a resemblance." She remarked, smiling a bit.

He glared, "Just get out."

"It's my room too."

"Oh, I forgot. Why don't you go to his room, then? I'm sure he'd love the surprise."

"I have the rest of my life to have sex with Turles."

"You..." He glared, pointing an accusing finger at her, "You turned me against my son. You made me an unfaithful husband and an insincere man to my family."

"I didn't do anything to you, Gokou. You did it to yourself. It may take two, but you knew what you were doing the entire time, and though you're constantly babbling about love, you knew what this was." She slid off the dress, "So now it's up to you if you want another night or not."

The second in command sighed, "One last..."

"No, not the last. I won't let you go, Gokou."

"You're getting married."

"So what?"

"Your only loyalties are to yourself."

"You've known that since the day we met..." She murmured against his lips, but my interest was her hands on his pants.

She's moving down his body, ready to take him into her mouth, and I turn and leave them to their last night of sex. But she was wrong, it will be their last night.

* * *

His throat looked tight. She looked beautiful. She truly was quite the actress, in public she didn't notice his existence.

But now I hold the cards.

The ceremony began. Vegeta was crowned king. Bulma was crowned queen. They were mated and the heir, Trunks stepped up. He was crowned prince and heir of the throne. Bura walked at my arm. The silver crown looked grand on her delicate face.

My crown fell to my head and our mating ceremony began. The entire time, I could not take my eyes off of Kakarotto. His expression said what he could not. He wanted to kill me, I'm sure.

After the petty formalities, I finally found time to spend alone with my precious young mate.

"Tired, Princess?"

She smiled, "A little. I believe I'm going to go shower in my own personal quarters. I hear my father's decorated it and I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, this won't do." I laughed a bit.

"What's wrong?"

"Foolish child that wishes to have sex with another man on the day of her own marriage."

She cocked her head up and looked at me with stern blue eyes, "What is it to you? You have your money and power, and I expect-"

"I am your husband and your master and I expect you to honor me."

"Pardon me? My master?"

"Oh, don't you know? On Vegeta-Sei women are just as good as dogs when they've married. You're obligated to do anything I tell you to, Princess."

"My father's probably changed that."

I grinned as she turned and pulled her back to my chest. My chin on her shoulder, I sighed, "You really should put on that thing you were wearing before. All I've been able to think about for the last few days is you licking Mister Third Class' dick. I've even fucked myself to the very thought of it, and we do look so very much alike.."

She made an, "Ugh!" sort of noise and tired to move away from me, but I held her all the tighter.

"What? You don't wish to please your husband?" I pressed her shoulders until she turned and nuzzled against her breasts until I could _feel _her nipples through her gown.

"Get off of me!"

I sighed, why does she like to argue, "Now, Bura, this isn't going to be a very happy marriage if I have to," I slapped her with the back of my hand. She groaned and fell back, "teach you to be a good wife."

I sat on her, sighing at the mar on her pretty little face, "Now, that's too bad. There'll be a bruise. And what's that? A little blood from your lip. I still don't think I was too harsh. Oh, don't look at me with those eyes."

She glared at me, "I'm going to tell Gokou!"

"Kakarotto? And please, Lady, tell me what he can do to prevent a husband from disciplining his wife? It's the law of the land. He's not on that pathetic planet anymore." I grinned, sliding her gown up with my left hand, "And you can't tell him if I forbid you to see him-or any other male ever again unless I am there. No more speaking out of turn, seeing who you want, dressing how you want, Princess."

"Daddy!" She yelped at my tugging at her underwear.

I rolled my eyes, "As if that's going to help. If your mother's anything like you are, he's probably going through the same thing with her."

"Daddy!" She called again, this time trying to wriggle out from under me. I sighed and she had another bruise.

She groaned and closed her eyes. "Now, that probably hurts really bad by this point. Why can't you behave? I have an idea. If you don't want to be fingered, I guess that I'll be a good, kind husband and you can give me a sample of what you've given Kakarotto over this time." I stood and pulled her to her knees.

She laughed, "I wouldn't do something that only gives you pleasure."

And yet another groan and another bruise.

"Well, darling, you're going to have to get used to that.

And the night of my marriage continued on as this, for the next eight hours or more I finally forced sex out of her, myself in her mouth a few times, and when she had not the physical strength anymore she denied me nothing. It was a very satisfying night.

* * *

-**CL**


	17. Collaboration

**Worthy**

You're looking at me the way you always do. The look that says you want something. The hunger in your eyes, a brilliantly masked diamond beyond the face of a calm excuse. But the married princess cannot be alone with the second in command that has yet to mate with his wife from Earth.

Trunks shot Bura an annoyed look, but, with her hands dainty and calm in her lap, she waited in an excited fuss for him to securely close the door. Turles tried to forbid his wife to speak with her brother, but it is, and always has been, very much a family affair and Vegeta did not take kindly to the idea that Bura was not allowed to contact her beloved older brother.

It's been two months. Two months since I've touched her, two months since I've looked upon her beautiful cheek. She's wearing makeup. Lots of makeup. It's caked and tired on her face, and her clothes have grown older. Nevertheless, she is gorgeous. Obviously Turles has tried to prevent her, but he cannot take away her natural allure.

I learned the most curious thing the other day. Saiya-Jins are naturally submissive creatures. The women are spirited but know their place with the men, the men respect and obey the stronger men, and all are the king's pawns by a gut obligation to please him.

And I thought, maybe it's just a mental thing because until I got here I never had the desire to please Vegeta. I didn't care about his acceptance and I still don't. However, what is said about the royal females has proven to be true.

Men are naturally attracted to them. Sometimes their own brothers and cousins have chased after the Saiya-Jin princesses. They are temptresses, true students of rhetoric, they understand the art of seduction and yet they do not rule through their husbands. As they get older most of them become more submissive and calm.

"What is it that you wanted?" Trunks asks. He's annoyed, but careful in his manner. His sister is such an odd creature, she is. Or at least now she is, awkward in her seat.

She looked up. She didn't look at me. Not for a second after she turned to look in her brother's ice blue eyes, "He raped me."

The three words sparked a fire that I did not know existed and I rose from my seat. Trunks stared slowly, his hand moved as if he were tracing the vibrations emitted from her with his finger. The idea was foreign to him, and for that moment I saw Bura's brother lose his composure and stare blankly into nothingness as if waiting for her to explain.

It's funny how sometimes three-word sentences are the most complicated ones. "I love you," "You fucked him," "I need you," but this, this is different. This is "He raped me."

I was still while she rushed to hug her older brother and slowly I heard her sob against his shoulder. He rested a hand on her back to calm her, "Tell me what happened." His voice was strong and determined, his eyes willed her to calm down and speak again. Most impressive was his Human side.

There is a reason she has come to us and not Vegeta.

Not sure why, but Bura is a genius. She is hidden away from the world for two months, two months is a long time for her to plan her actions out. She sat again, this time with her brother's arm still on her waist and she told us. She told us everything.

He's been beating her senseless, day and night until she can't fight back anymore. Most of the time she doesn't have the time to eat and rest her energy well enough to get stronger by experience as most Saiya-Jins do. He's been forcing her. So much more than sex, my poor Bura sits bruised and yet still gorgeous playing with her hands, tears big and constant, with her brother gently petting her hair as she speaks.

Our time came to an abrupt end. Turles' servants came in demanding Bura, and Trunks looked up at me. There was a mutual nod. We both knew what we had to do about Turles, and he came to an uneasy acknowledgment of what was necessary as far as Vegeta, that arranged for this marriage knowing what would become of it.

Turles will pay. And so will Vegeta.

He stood with his sister, told the servants to stand down, and Bura followed us. Marron and Pan were sitting in a room, laughing and giggling as if life were sweet. He looked at them, "Watch her. She doesn't leave until Gokou and I come back. Do you hear me?"

Marron frowned at his tone, "Trunks, what's going..?"

"I have to speak to my father. Now. Gokou is coming with me. Bura, Honey, you will not tell anyone what you told me. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to fix this now." Bura sat between the two other girls. The made fussy noises but she just stared.

The door closed and Trunks stared at the door, placing a royal lock on it. Only a true member of the royal family-Bura, Bulma, Vegeta, or Trunks himself could unlock that door. He sighed, "You love my sister."

I coughed a response, shaking in anger. Between sympathy for Bura and general uneasiness, there was no time to explain our relationship to Trunks. And yet as we practically ran to Vegeta's, I told him. There was no use in not, no matter how jealous I was that she needed her brother for protection. She didn't look at me. She wanted me there, but she only gave me lusty eyes at first, and then she told her story and hugged her brother's chest and not mine and I wanted to kill him for it.

"Are you going to mate with her?"

Punishment and society. Sex and creation. Power and struggle.

I looked at Trunks. Trunks, the young boy, I remembered did not look with eyes that were so serious, but this young man did. "Will you?" He asked again.

But that's when Vegeta's door opened and Trunks spoke with his father and once again I just stood there.

Turles will die. Turles will suffer and pay and the cruel things I will do to him for hurting my precious Bura... I didn't think it was possible to enjoy inflicting pain on another being, but oh, it is. I will hurt him and I will watch him bleed and hear him cry out and I will enjoy it as I never have before. I will not feel any sympathy for the man that hits a young woman of slight and beautiful frame.

Vegeta raised his voice. Trunks raised his voice. I don't care what they're saying. Turles will pay.

* * *

-**CL**


	18. More Mature

**Worthy**

Vegeta's been on edge for the past few days. To be honest, I'm worried about him. He doesn't eat much, he just trains. We're here in his grand, wonderful castle and I helped him make all of his dreams come true, and where is he? Exactly as things were on Earth. It's slightly humorous, but there's something very wrong here. He's thinking.

He won't say anything to me since that, that.. _incident. _

I didn't really think it would ever go so far. I love my husband. I don't even remember how this started. Bura went to see Pan one night, a spar, something about her strength being to a decent level, then he came in that morning, very, very early and he was so angry...

How furious and distracted Vegeta was that night after Bura went to see Pan. The only time I can recall him scaring me more than he is now.

_I was worried. He'd just.. left. No details, not that I wasn't used to that, but the fact that he was so obviously trying to keep me out of it..._

_Was he doing something dangerous? Did something go wrong? I debated wildly trying to find them, to help. But I knew, I remembered his golden rule: If anything happened, it was my job to be the victim. I was one of them. I thought he'd changed. I didn't know about these plots, I didn't notice at all, and if they noticed my assistance then I would state he forced me. I would say that he threatened my children, that he threatened to kill me, and that in a moment of bad choice, knowing that Gokou would conquer him in the end, I would tell them that was why I did what _Vegeta_ asked. _

_How would they know that he's everything I've ever wanted? I'd always been attracted to the bad guy. But the bad guy's never smart, the bad guy's never strong, the bad guy never wins. Oh, and then I met twisted, sadistic _Vegeta_. Then I met dark, brilliant _Vegeta_. Attraction first. Then denial. Then seduction. And so many years after the first time he pushed me on my bed, attacking me with his lips as his hands wildly roamed my body; so many years I accepted my own twisted nature and the fact that I made the wrong choice and I love the sick, sick feeling in the pit of my stomach because I knew we would win. _

_I sat there, watching the sky turn pink. That was when I saw him appear. He looked almost like a god floating against the beautiful golds and pinks. I leaned against the window, closing my eyes as I waited for him to land on the balcony. But he didn't, no, he landed by his Gravity chamber, but he didn't go inside._

_There was a great **clang. **I stared in a state of disbelief as _Vegeta_ slammed his fist into the machine time after time. I thought that this meant something had gone wrong. Bura wasn't with him. _

_Knocked out and under a tree, I noticed ChiChi. "What happened, _Vegeta_?"_

_He didn't answer. One after another, the dents got bigger until his knuckles were bloody. _

_When he was angry, he would hit things, but I slowly closed in on him, "_Vegeta_, answer me!" _

_He grunted, staring at his shaking fist. After several long seconds, he said simply, quietly, "Bura is with Gokou." _

_I stared. How was I supposed to know that this meant my daughter was currently having sex with my old friend? The way that he quietly snarled his name? It was now apparent he was very ready to kill Gokou. Still, I stupidly asked, "What.."_

_"What she does best."_

_I guess it's hard for a father, even a Saiya-Jin father, to admit that his daughter is a temptress. But for that moment, I forgot about the plan and my insane love for him and my worry for him and I frowned, "You... you're letting her sleep with him?"_

_Of course it was his idea, he was the one that would understand Gokou's attraction to Bura best, how to feed it, how to apply such a thing for the good of his plans. He was the only one that knew that Gokou was even in the least bit sexual. How Gohan and Goten came along is beyond me. _

_My question was not a statement. I took a dangerous, crucial step towards my husband, and I asked, "You're... pimping out your own daughter? She's not family, she's just a tool to make Gokou behave so you can carry out this sick, deranged little plan of yours? Your, my daughter is having sex with a man that is old enough to be her grandfather right now, and you didn't tell me that this would happen, and you didn't..." I went rambling on, talking faster and faster, and my pitch got higher and higher, and his eyes got darker and darker. _

_There was no guilt. There was anger, "He's taking her." He growled. There was blood trickling down his fist, but I was not so through being angry with him._

_Oh, my daughter. Oh, our daughter. How we owed so much more to you, and threw you to the wolves. We found your favorite sin and capitalized on it. You were more exploited than any of us.  
_

_"You put her out there for him like a piece of meat!"_

_Still, I could tell that he blamed Gokou for taking the bait. Maybe he was even angry at Bura, because even then I knew (though I avoided the fact, brushing it off-we blamed her eagerness on her youth) that she was not very opposed to doing such a deed. It was probably fun for her. _

_I was afraid for my husband, furious at him, and we were both shaking. I was hoping that he was wrong, and that Gokou really hadn't let Bura do those horrible things to him, but _Vegeta_ was clearly thinking about how he would destroy Son Gokou for what he'd done, for taking what was offered to him, and later on, for loving and desiring more of what he was not supposed to have. _

_In his mind, despite everything Gokou was still very much his rival and his enemy, and he had upped _Vegeta_ in so many ways, that now that he had his daughter-his beautiful Saiya-Jin princess that was supposed to be desired but untouched, oh, what he gave up for his little planet. And maybe Bura was only supposed to flirt. But we all know exactly how their story went on._

_Maybe _Vegeta_ saw this, maybe he knew that this was what it would come to, and that's why shortly after he knew Gokou was in too far to push his way back out he did everything in his power to force the two apart._

_I stared at my husband. There were a thousand, a million devils and curses on his face, but he hadn't spoken a word, my brilliant husband. Already had he calmed enough to think, enough to start his second plan, Gokou's punishment. _

_"He will suffer." He said to me in his raspy, cruel tone. I sighed and stared at him._

_"Don't you think this is getting out of hand? You want to punish him for taking something that you put right in front of him." _

_His eyes stared me down, but his voice was soft, "You.. defend him?" He asked me slowly. He threw the word out with intense disdain. _

_I sighed. There was a feeling of hopelessness, like no matter what I said, I would lose, and there didn't seem to be a point in being angry anymore.I was tired, and it was late, and part of me was not insanely shocked at knowing that this was how _Vegeta_ would tame his rival. The cost was great, but nothing seemed too great for his wonderful plan, I I shook my head, and assumed that I would save my energy, sleep, and we would fight over this later. Am I a bad mother, that I would rather not fight over such a thing with my husband? Bura had quite the sexual appetite, she'd been with older men before and we both knew it, and though this was different, and it left a bad taste in my mouth and an uneasy feeling in my stomach when I tried to sleep, I knewI could not reason with _Vegeta_ in this mood without appearing as if I was on the 'other side.' I looked at ChiChi, and then to the sky,"Of course not. Now what do you want me to do with her?"_

Part of me admitted that Bura just wasn't... worth fighting over. No, I don't mean it that way, she's my baby girl and I love her more than anything. Who else did I have to pass my own legacy on? I taught the most beautiful young woman on the planet her charms, and though they evolved with something else, something almost magical that one cannot place, in one way or another, I am proud that she's so capable of twisting things in her way with a look or a kiss or a smile.

Poor little thing, she didn't deserve what happened with Turles, and I do not know how punishing Bura was going to hurt Gokou-Gokou was the target. He subjected my little girl to terrible torture. I should not be so indifferent.

But then again, she used my old friend. She had sex with him over and over again until he agreed to poison his wife and children, and grandchild, and ship them off to another planet against their will. Evil? I was the one passing out the poison. I'm no one to talk, I just wasn't the whore.

I looked in the mirror. I was appearing younger as time passed, but no amount of Saiya-Jin medicine or blood could bring back my youth. I may be beautiful, but more eloquent, more elegant, more mature. The wrinkles may be gone, but my eyes have still seen much more. Bura's eyes have seen a lot, but she can feign innocence all she wants. Is my daughter more beautiful than I am? Than I ever was?

Am I jealous of Bura?

Did I not defend her that night because I...

Do I call her, my own daughter, do I call her a whore and a trap and other mean, wicked things because I...

I love Bura.

_You can love her all you want, but why didn't he choose you?_

I gulped. Vegeta had come in the room, quietly, loudly, I'm not really very sure. He tilted his head towards me, as if acknowledging the fact that I wanted to say something, and before I could swallow it down, I felt my lips forming the words abruptly, "Why didn't you use me?"

He frowned, a little indignant, the look one gives when ready to fight back, but not quite sure as to what he's being accused of. "What?" He seems impatient, not in the mood for a serious talk, not in the mood to talk.

But I press on, "Why didn't you use me instead of Bura?"

He didn't need me to clarify any more. He looked at me seriously, and there was a sudden something that flew over his face, but I was not quite sure, "You are my mate."

If it was supposed to be possessive, romantic even, it didn't sound so. I shook my head, "But before that, before Trunks was born, you knew about this all along, it wasn't quite so planned out, but wasn't I, wasn't I beautiful enough?"

"You vain little woman..." He trailed off, staring at me with wide, angry eyes. Part of him looked as if he'd expected this conversation, he was so... composed, and yet he could not mask his anger.

I didn't care. This was not like that other night where I was ready to back down, and I soldiered through, "Why would you put your own flesh and blood on the line, Vegeta? You're by far too clever for such a thing, you wouldn't have had Bura have sex with Gokou in the first place if you didn't think I couldn't do a good job. I may be your _mate,_ but she's your daughter. You should've picked her over me, you should've had me done it. It's the only thing that makes sense. You didn't think that I was _enough _to take care of Gokou."

Vegeta's face was red, his veins were bulging from his neck and forehead, and he stared at me.

And then he left, he walked out of the room and the door closed loudly from behind.

"Oh, no you don't." I hissed, trying to follow him out the door, but he was gone, and I was left to charge after him, one corridor to the next in this blasted, huge palace, and I forgot my worries, and forgot my sympathy, and all there was left was anger and hurt.

And then I ran into his chest. I wasn't expecting him to make such a sharp turn from around the corner, and I almost fell back. He bent down to help me up and I frowned, "Gokou."

He looked as though he wanted to smile at me, the way he did when we were friends-I don't think I can really call him my friend anymore, but his look was friendly enough, and his tone as gentle as I last left it despite Bura's corruption, "Are you alright?"

"You're in a hurry." I helped myself up without his hand.

He looked disappointed, "So are you. Uh, Bulma, are you okay?"

He was walking me in the wrong direction, back towards the room. I suddenly felt dizzy, and his hand stilled my movements, "You and Bura, huh?"

Gokou looked down, "So you know, too?"

"We all know, Gokou. Or most of us do. Maybe Gohan, Goten don't..." I trailed off. How awkward for both of us. "How could you?"

"It's not like I wanted this to-"

"No, how could you just walk into Vegeta's trap like this?"

He frowned, but this was not like Vegeta's frown. This was a look of confusion, a look of a man desperately trying to understand implications that did not seem like they would suit him once he knew. He almost masochistically begged me to clarify myself with his hopeless, pleading black eyes.

What could I do? He's an old friend, and I didn't want to see him tortured anymore by Bura. Obsessing over Bura, waiting for her while she blows kisses at Gohan behind Turles' back, and even before Turles, she was unfaithful, she was cruel, and he knew it, but maybe he did not know this, "Vegeta sent her to you, don't you know? He knew that if he wanted to make a new Vegeta-Sei, you wouldn't allow it. It would just be too suspicious, no matter how many battles you two fought side-by-side. So he found a very beautiful, very abstract way to tame you..."

"Bura." Gokou murmured. He was staring ahead as if in a daze.

"Surely you must've known, Gokou..." My friend was not so slow that it was possible that he hadn't caught on in one way or another, "She's... a spy. Bura's been keeping you in check, making sure that you behave yourself, that you're loyal to Vegeta even if it's only out of lust for her."

He bit his lip.

I continued, "Gokou, she doesn't care about you, and she never has. You had to have known, Gokou. Why would she come on her own accord to see you, to do _that _with _you _if there wasn't something in it for her?"

He gulped.

"Gokou," Saying his name was so easy now, "You weren't even her favorite. You're an older man, I mean she was really looking forward to marrying Gohan..."

"Gohan?" His voice shivered out. It was the first thing he was capable of saying. He stopped, staring blankly ahead in the middle of the hallway.

"You had to have known, Gokou."

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"She's just a little girl. She's too young to really love anyone, but she was most attached to him."

"How-how do you know?"

"I would hear her sometimes, when she was laying down and you weren't there.." I lied soothingly, "God, Gokou, the things she would do to herself, the things she would think of, the things she wanted to do with him. I'm blushing thinking of it." I tilted my head in the other direction for emphasis.

"She never thought of me?"

"Once that I can recall, and she just mentioned unkind things."

"Unkind things?" He asked.

"Yes, she said you were stupid, and a fool. Childish. She said she'd expected more out of you-in bed, that is.." I said softly, uneasily, for this hit the pride inside of him that I hadn't known was really there, and he blushed.

He looked like a tortured child, biting his lip again, as if running through his brain and trying to find his inadequacies. "But she came to me when Turles..."

"She came to her brother." I amended carefully, with a soft hand on his shoulder, "But you, you're a... a tool, Gokou,the mindless muscle in the operation. Your strength-you can defend her no matter what."

Son Gokou looked almost destroyed, almost broken, and so hopeless, so sad. I don't know why I did that to my old friend, why I would do or say such things at all, but I enjoyed it far more than I ever should have. We arrived at my lab door in silence. I gave him a hug that I meant to be light, and his was grip was tight and long.

"Thank you, Bulma. I think you're the only one I can still trust around here. Everyone else has changed." He looked as if he was in pain, and I stroked his sharp bangs, perfectly framing his strong face.

"I just didn't want to see you hurt..." I murmured.

My face was getting closer. His wasn't pulling away. My eyelids were softly coming to a shut, and his eyes obsidian black came to focus on my lips, and like a movie, I swear, right before our lips touched, there was a huge, insane **crash**.

* * *

Oh man. .


	19. The Pawn

**Worthy**

_"They're here! They're here!"_

I stared at her for a second. People, rushing by, armed soldiers and guards and men of all sorts that I hadn't noticed, they were all there. Immediately, I was sure it was Bura's trick, or Vegeta's trick, but I could feel the walls shaking, and all I could do was look down at the woman, "Who is here? Who is it, Bulma?"

"I don't.. know. I don't understand, this must be some sort of mistake."

"You mean Vegeta wasn't expecting this?"

Loud, crash, loud loud, shrieks, loud loud, "Of course not!" She snapped.

And then, for whatever reason it hit me, and I shoved her in her lab. She yelped a bit, but I was already on my way to find Vegeta.

* * *

"What's going on?"

He glared at me, and by the way he turned, the glint in his eye and the anger deep in his heart, I was afraid. "They're all fools, they'll all die."

"Father..."

"What are you standing here for? Take the other brat and go." Vegeta snapped, and Trunks was gone with my son behind him. "My daughter and my wife."

"I know where Bulma is,"

"_You what?"_

"Bulma. She's in her lab, I was with her just a second ago, I can go get-"

"What were you doing with my mate, Kakarotto?" His eyes were sharp, slowly, furiously he approached me. Again, Vegeta was a mad man, more irrational than I'd ever seen him before. Again, Vegeta was furious and finally he showed it. Blood pulsed through his veins and he clinched his jaw and his fist as he circled me with keen eyes as black as Hell's fire, again, this was Vegeta, and I did not know what to say.

"We were just... just talking, Vegeta." I blinked, almost stumbling back. Another crash, the walls shook, men, soldiers, they all shouted and battle-cries were heard, somewhere out there I could faintly here Turles shouting out directions, and I knew where I had to go.

I wanted to turn, I needed to go, to finally confront that monster. But Vegeta? He wouldn't let me. I took a step to the side, and he was there. A step back, he was closer, closer, ready to destroy me. "Do you know what the punishment for seducing a man's wife here is, Kakarotto?"

And finally, it made sense.

"Vegeta, Bulma's always just been my fr-"

"Did you honestly, honestly think that I wouldn't notice? Why? Why would you so easily be seduced by such a petty young woman if you hadn't thought about fucking her on your own? But no, not _you. _Not _her."_

_He really did send Bura to seduce me._

"No, it was so much easier to forget, forget that she's a child when she looks so very much like her _mother..." _

But I flushed. How? How could he have known? Yes, her lips were so close to mine and at that second I think I truly did desire her, but how could he have known? I was awkward in my stance, unsure of my responses, and all I could think of after a long silence except for his breathing, "Vegeta, this is insane."

**I need to destroy Turles. **

**I do not have time for this.**

**No, not now, not now, not now!**

"You worthless, pathetic fool, didn't you think I would _know? _Poisoning _my _woman with your ridiculous ideology! She is loyal to me!"

"I didn't, I don't-"

**"Majesty! They've entered the gates! It's not going to be long before the enter the palace!"**

He wasn't worried at all, but for the second that his attention turned, I ran.

"No you don't, Kakarotto!" He shouted, but I was gone.

* * *

There he is. Ripping aliens apart here and there, and he looks up over them and he grins. "I knew you'd come, you fool."

"Where is Bura?"

I kick them out of the way, he pushes them to the side, and slowly we make our way towards each other. "My wife, you mean?"

"Where is she, Turles?"

"You know I heard my little woman tattled on me, isn't she a bad girl?"

I glared, "If you've hurt her..."

"You know, it's not so much that I _hurt _her, I just _teach _her how to be a proper wife."

I am going to kill you.

It took no effort at all. He stared in awe as I summoned the power of a Super Saiya-Jin, just a second, just a small fraction of my strength, and there his fate was settled.

Oh, and it felt so _good _to hear him groan, and a good part of me deep inside was mourning the fact that for the first time I was _enjoying _his pain. I enjoy fighting, there have been times I've fought some so cruel that I was indifferent to my choice of having to take a life, but never before have I enjoyed seeing a man stumble down, coughing up blood and shaking powerless on the ground with blood gushing from under his nails, with bruises forming a yellow-green on his arms and legs and his rough, tanned cheek and chest, grunting in pain as bones are snapped and broken this way and that, too slow to defend, aimlessly swatting at me in some sort of pathetic attempt at taking the offense.

And then, the voice was too loud for me to take.

_You can't kill him. _

No, even after all the pain, even after all of the suffering that he put my Bura through, I could not kill him. Not like this, no, he could live and suffer but I could not bring myself to drive life from his beating heart while he lay in a crater, practically drowning in his own blood and intense agony, a tooth from his mouth feet away, blood he coughed on himself, I could stare with indifference at the gore, but I could not kill him, and I thought I could.

Does that make me less of a man, or more of one?

I was so confused, and slowly in the heat of the battle with hundreds of men that I couldn't tell if were with or against me, cries of pain and shouts of victory and laughter and howling for no apparent reason at all, the smell of carnage everywhere, I stood over Turles' useless body and I stepped back again and again until I turned and now I was running as far away from the battle as I could, because _that _was not _my _battle. It was Vegeta's, for control of his planet, and I could see, I could see Gohan and Goten and Trunks and I'm sure the king himself was somewhere out there killing, trying to make sure that as few men as possible were dead, not because they were _alive _but because they could _reproduce _servants for his great kingdom.

No, this was not my battle, and I would not fight for Vegeta.

I, for Bura I almost killed a man, for Bura I allowed him to kidnap my family and my friends and change their very race and I allowed him to do it, but not now. I would not defend. Not while he knew what Turles was to do with his daughter and he still married her off to him, and her? My princess, yes, I was furious with her as well.

She _used _me.

I thought she loved me. Really, I think I did. Somewhere underneath the games and the manipulation and the cruel things she would say and the cruel things she would do and the wonderful things she would do and the things she didn't do and the things she didn't say, somewhere in there I had always figured that she loved me.

And there she was. In white, she looked out over the battle-field. Her face was ironed, emotionless, blank and cold. She didn't care, for she was cruel.

"You used me."

"You knew that."

"Your father sent you, he sent you that morning to _fuck," _just the word sounded so disgusting, so dirty and it lingered on my tongue for a good few seconds, "me. Was that really all it? All this time, you've just been his spy? All this time, you've just been keeping me in my place!"

She did not look at me, "I? I was a little girl at that time, I guess. It feels like it was so long ago I can barely remember what I was thinking. But I thought I was a woman, because I'd slept with men and I'd fallen in love with a member of the Son family."

_Fallen in love._

"I think it was just an infatuation. She was stronger than me, she looked down on me and she wanted my brother. I took her abuse, but at the same time my father had taken me somewhere, he'd told me that I was a princess and our time, it'd come. And so I sat with him day and day and we made a plan, a plan to leave this wretched planet. I waited patiently until one night, it was time to go and I raped your granddaughter. I think I was going to kill her. I can't really remember anymore. Either way, I made my point. I established the fact that I was superior and she was not worthy of being my mate. My father, he was probably disgusted by my attraction to the girl. My mother, I don't know if she ever found out. Regardless, I had another mission, a very important one, one that my father hated but knew was necessary."

I was a mission.

"As the final tricks were put into place, the most important step had to be taken."

"I don't want to know any more..."

"Son Gokou, he'd never truly been a Saiya-Jin. He transformed just as all the others did that night. We wanted to see Kakarotto again instead of Son Gokou. I was excited, I wanted to see exactly what I could do to him and how far he would let me take him. Vulnerable. Morals don't ever truly leave a person. They just twist and turn into something else. I twist Gokou to the point where he's workable, he stays out of my father's way."

"I was just a pawn to you?"

"Yes."

"And Gohan?"

"What about him?"

"Do you love my son?"

"No."

"You're lying." I took a step closer, closer to her.

She did not look my way, "I don't love Gohan, Gokou."

"No, you're lying about not loving me."

And something moved over her face, quickly, but it was there. I don't know what it was, but she let me kiss her for the first time, an untainted kiss, and maybe it was a mistake, and maybe it wasn't.

* * *

**-CL**


	20. Pain

**Worthy**

Do not laugh at me when I say that it is hard to not be obsessive. No one ever truly means to be obsessive. Obsessions are sick. To be sick is a sign of weakness, the lack of health, the inability to be full. This is not willing. This is not what I'd hoped would happen, not what I wanted. I always wanted so many things. To be a father. To be a great man. To be a warrior. To be strong. To be smart. No, brilliant. Power, money, fame, intellect, to be attractive, to be amazing, to be loved, to be like my father.

And that thought makes me sick now. SickSickSickSickSick.

Her lips and they are oh so beautiful and what is wrong with me and I don't know but I don't like it but I do love it and I don't know why it is that she does what she does but it is driving me insane and I am loving it but it hurts so bad that even if I squeeze my eyes shut tight I cannot avoid, nor can I ignore this beautiful, exquisite pain, and oh baby, what have you done to me? Turned son against father? And I am so jealous and I am not the jealous type, and I was so foolish in every way, but a part of me, I will admit, is still entirely hellbent on earning Bura's love-and making her mine no matter what the cost.

I heard it. I heard everything. The entire conversation. Saiya-Jin ears. Heh. Heh. I need to get out of here, a more clear part of my mind is telling me that they should not know that I was there. I am not sure how this would be of advantage to me, but it would.

I saw them kiss. I saw them kiss. I saw them kiss and it killed me in so many ways...

The battle was intense. It was the number and not their strength, though. There were so many of them and so few of us. I could see Turles stand, barely, after the air had cleared. In the confusion, he blended in with all the other warriors, but I watched him. He was trying to enter the palace.

Before he could get any further, he fell to his knees. The shot of energy through his chest moved so that I barely was able to see it. Trunks glowered at the dying Saiya-Jin. "Burn in Hell."

He looked at me. I closed my eyes. I didn't even care. Didn't even care. I felt sick and I wanted to fall back. In fact, I wanted to do a lot of things. The desire to kill was intense, but the number of warriors coming at us was thinning. When I looked back again, my father and Bura were gone.

And something snapped. I killed. As I have never really known what it is to just _kill _a person, I killed. Not only did I kill, I let them die without honor. Trunks and Goten stepped back to watch me in awe. The power, it felt good. But it did not cure this. This heavy feeling. The heavy kiss. That intense look in her eyes. In his.

They were all dead. All of them. Ripped arms and bloody bodies everywhere. The Saiya-Jins had won. Once again, I had not.

Insanity.

Absurdity.

That is all that this is.

* * *

I stormed to see him. Vegeta. That had lied to me. That had taken her from me. Well, see how he likes this. See how he likes knowing that his arch-rival had taken his little girl's heart. See how he likes it. See how he feels, knowing that my father took something away from him, another something, so close to that elemental pride and honor and all these things he's constantly rambling about, see how he... see how he...

"She's sleeping with my father!" I shouted, "They're in love with each other!"

Vegeta raised a brow, "You will not have to worry about him much longer."

"I don't trust a word you say, Vegeta." And I was slowly gathering energy against myself. His eyes narrowed, he knew the challenge. But there was a smirk on his face.

"You've been out of shape. You, I saw you, watched you when you were young. But you know what? You haven't trained. It's gone. You wouldn't stand a chance."

I bit my lip, wondering if he was right. Wondering if that power was truly gone. And I swallowed, not really standing down but not continuing to gather the power, "..What do you mean?"

"He will pay for defiling the princess." Vegeta nodded.

"What do you mean? What are you planning on doing?"

But he didn't respond. Vegeta wasn't like that, though. He wouldn't tell me more than he wanted me to know. He was not above deception, so it didn't really matter if he told me anyway. I wouldn't believe it. But I wanted to hear it, I wanted to know that in one way or another I had not been completely fooled, or that he would at least prefer that I had mated Bura.

"Why?" I asked him slowly. And he laughed.

"Did you really think that I could ever let her be with a half-breed?"

"But I thought... Would you prefer her with him over me?"

I sighed. There. I asked.

"I would prefer," He snarled, "For you both to die for even thinking of touching my daughter." But I could see it. Despite his fatherly, his protective nature at least when it came to Bura, the princess, so subtle it was almost startling that he did hate Gokou, my father, by far more than he could ever hate me. He had committed the bigger sin.

"I would swear undying loyalty to you, Vegeta." I did not tilt my head. I looked him dead on.

_Give her back to me._

* * *

Goten looked panicked. "Little bro, what's going on?" I asked carefully.

"I can't find her. I can't.." He was stumbling over himself. He looked shaken and panicked.

"Goten? Goten, you have to tell me what's.."

"I need to go, okay?"

* * *

I was standing in the doorway between heaven and Hell. They were together.

_"Oh my god..."_

_"Bura.._

_"Mhn.."_

_"Tell me you love me." _

_"Mhn.." _

_"Just this once.."_

_"Come on, now." She hissed, "Just do it... do me..." _

_Breathing, breathing, moans and hard breathing._

_"Please. I just want to hear you say it. I have to..." He was choking on his words now, nervous and awkwardly pursuing the subject, "Please. I can't do this anymore, I can't do these things with you." _

_"I will never tell you that. I will never use those words. I am a true Saiya-Jin, I am above those weak emotions. I do not love you. I will never love you. You are a filthy..." Breathe, "Pathetic..." Moan, "Hyper emotional," Gasp, "Third-class," Groan, "Saiya-Jin," Grunt, "And you are unworthy."_

I smirked to myself. Completely unsure why. She was muttering, and another part of me was in this sick sort of pain at the fact that he was giving her pleasure, that she'd consented to having sex with him in the first place, but I would wait. Oh, I would wait.

* * *

_Is it possible to hate your own father? Oh, I think so. I quite think it so. But it is odd to me, that he was a God to me when I was a child. Even before he became a Saiya-Jin, he was the world's strongest. He was my savior. So many times had he saved my life with that warm smile, that loving embrace. He had a sweet, careless, something about him was always so damn happy._

_What are you happy for?_

_I hated him, but again in the entire mess I was unsure of why I loved her. There were twisted thoughts. _

_Is it possible to hate your own father? So confusing. Almost maddening. Or perhaps it is maddening. His body, is it better than mine is? My father has a few inches on me. Only a little bit taller. I'm thinner. More slender. So what if I don't have a bulky body. I blinked a little bit. Eyes open, eyes closed. I'm comparing our bodies. Is she such a physical person? She'd... lied to me. _

_I forgave her._

_I'm standing here, wondering exactly how this started, what's been going on. I feel like everyone's lied to me. I feel like I'm being locked in eternal darkness, never to know the_ _truth of situations that matter to me. I need so much an ally, someone I can trust._

_And part of me? I was angry with her too. Not so much. I forgave her. But I did not understand. _

_"I was just a pawn to you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And Gohan?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"Do you love my son?"_

_"No."_

_"You're lying." _

_"I don't love Gohan, Gokou."_

_"No, you're lying about not loving me."_

_A kiss can shatter your world._

_She said she didn't love me. But she never said that she loved him. She called him terrible things. She said he was a pawn. A pawn. A pawn. And deep in my stomach I truly just wished for my father to be removed from the entire situation. My mind was trying to register, trying to sort things into this way or that. Good or bad, right or wrong, here or there. Such a logical, such a mathematical brain. I cannot see things in the abstract, not clearly, do not ask me why._

_I sucked in air so hard that it hurt. I wish I had someone to trust. I wish I had her. I wish I had something. I feel like I have nothing. So vindictive. So cruel. Something is changing. Something deep. Feels wicked nice. I thought she was innocent. I thought she was beautiful and modest and smart. I don't know if I care if she isn't. I don't understand the appeal, but it is indeed intense. I don't understand anything right now. My mind is racing. Does she love him? _

_**What is going on?**_

I was still standing outside the door but they'd long fallen asleep. Finally, they were silent. My eyes were red. It was killing every part of me to not barge in there. To not challenge my father. I was surprised, an army of men had come, barged through the door. They ignored me completely. Then again, it seems that is not something uncommon.

They're going to do it. They're finally going to catch him for being with her. But when I looked in, stepping behind Vegeta's men, they were both decent. Not even within feet of each other. The situation was not suspicious. Even so, the severity on their faces and the twitch of my father's lazy tail made me realize that the situation was indeed serious.

The guards all gathered around my father. He looked, deer staring at headlights. Unsure. Almost frightened, even, "In the name of King Vegeta, you have been sentenced to penalty of ice bath for the death of Prince Turles, Kakarotto."

I didn't say a thing.

* * *

-**CL**


	21. Responsibility

**Worthy**

There are so many truths and half-truths that I would like to share with you.

Truth: Goten was infatuated with Bulma, queen of the Saiya-Jins, mate to Vegeta, mother of a dear, old friend, and he did not care even one little bit.

Half-Truth: Goten's sense of loyalty was clearly defined from the start. Of course he would opt to protect his mother, to stay as we humans would, creatures of habit, of course he should want what most young men would.

It is a misconception to assume that everyone suddenly fell in love with Bura. But we know, clearly stated and documented that both father and son desired the princess. A matter of possession? A matter of pride? A matter or emotional instability, the inability to associate sex with a physical action, that desire of Son Gokou's to personalize things. The question that is asked most often, does one love the other? Evidence is shown throughout, it could be, it couldn't, thinking about it logically is nearly impossible: it is not a logical tale.

Gokou was ushered down the hallways. He could have resisted, but confused, frightened, and hissing out his innocence in a vain hope that someone would listen to him, he went along. Guards held Bura, nearly hysterical, as she followed down the corridor. Gohan slowly followed, a safe pace behind. In his state, he was both confused and pleased at once. But he did not know what the Saiya-Jin ice bath was.

They met Vegeta standing before a huge tank. Gokou raised a brow, "Vegeta! Tell them what's going on, tell them I didn't kill anyone!"

The king looked to the side, arrogant, cocky, "I won't. I saw you with my own two eyes, you murdered Turles. You can admit to this now, or admit to this later. I would assume that you were going to murder my daughter next?"

Gokou paled. He could not acknowledge the sins, even at the doorway of some unknown punishment, he could not shout out what nearly every person in the room already knew. And they were all there. Vegeta was giving him that chance, the opportunity to humiliate himself, defile his name, withdraw from sainthood. Perhaps it was arrogance, perhaps it was the fact that ChiChi was standing feet away from him, he could not admit to sleeping with Bura, which either way was illegal. It was a matter of what was less illegal. Gokou looked desperately at old friends, old enemies, he loved them all and they were his friends but they did not stop to tell Vegeta that he did not kill Turles. Slowly, they began shuffling out of the room. The silence of it all was astounding.

Bura was silent, cautiously watching her father. Gokou looked over at her, "Did you plan this?" He shot out, but the fear in his voice was too far behind that tone of hurt and accusation. Vegeta reached out to take hold of his youngest child's wrist.

"Poppa?" She softly asked, tilting her head to the side. There was sadness in her eyes, fear but no force behind the words that seemed to deeply hit Vegeta in the chest.

Gruffly, he pulled her from behind him. The tank was making noise. Ice bath suited it, the blue liquid bubbled, but the room was quite cold. Vegeta smirked at Gokou, "Did you think you would get away with it? Did you think I wouldn't know? Did you think you wouldn't suffer? I will make you beg for forgiveness to oblivion for the rest of eternity." His jaw was clinched, his voice elevating with every syllable. "This," He pointed to the tank, "Is a very old, favorite form of punishment of mine. I am so pleased that I got the upgraded form of it. This will be your new home. You will suffer."

"It's just a rejuvenation tank, isn't it?"

Vegeta's teeth glittered evil white, "You'll know in a few seconds, won't you?"

Truth: It is so hard to tell exactly what happened this point. How Gokou was being cornered into entering his prison, how he grabbed Vegeta's arm and the king was thrown into the bath instead. How Bulma, to protect the man she loved and her instinctive desire to save both of them kicked in, how she grabbed her husband's arm, lunged out, and fell in as well. Gokou tried, hard, panic and desperation written across his face. He did not want either to go in. But oh, how Bulma loved her husband that she would try to save him. And Vegeta's look of concern, it was a loud shout, that eternal love he would have for his wife but never acknowledge, his own jealousy and suspicions that Gokou would attempt to seduce _his _mate, the "Get back!" that he bellowed at her when she grabbed him, enveloped in the freezing liquid that would pull the two into the chamber.

Both looked as though they were asleep, floating in the water, bubbles forming. Peaceful, finally. Bura stared in horror. Trunks looked stricken.

"Oh my god... It.. it was an accident."

Half-Truth: The lights dimmed. Trunks and Bura were the only witnesses.

_You know what you need to do now, don't you?_

_Certainly. We've got to let them out, we've got to save them, both of them. Especially _Bulma_. We have to save them!_

_We can't do it. Not... not yet. I have a plan. We will help them, but they need to stay in there for a while._

_I don't understand, Trunks. These are your parents._

_You know.. since _Vegeta_ the king and _Bulma_ the queen are now gone... that would technically make the new king..._

_Trunks, we can still save them, we have time-_

_you._

_Me?_

_Congratulations, your majesty. _

_Look, if this is about your wanting to be king..._

_I have my own agenda, but I don't care about a title. I'd be running the affairs one way or another and we both know it._

_I do not want to become king, Trunks! You're his son, you're the heir._

_I was not properly crowned heir. My ceremony has not taken place yet. You'll have to stand in._

_Why are you doing this? What about your mother? What about _Vegeta_?_

_You're afraid to let my father out. If you do now, even to save my mother, you would have to recover both of them. They will be saved. I promise you this. But let me take care of it. For now, you have to prepare._

_Prepare..?_

_Yes. _Vegeta_-Sei needs a king. And a queen._

Trunks_, ChiChi is my wife.. I cannot marry Bura. _

_You have no choice. I will take the throne soon enough, and when I do, I will save my parents. Do not ask questions Gokou, for you know that this place is more alien to you than anything else. I can get you in a lot of trouble, you will be alone. Take the title, your majesty._

_Please._

_You will do this. _

Truth: And so hesitantly, Son Gokou the father stepped up with blood on his bottom lip because he bit it so hard, a tight throat and a keen look from the prince of the Saiya-Jins, Trunks, arms crossed over his chest (and he looked so much like his father), to the golden throne. He was without a queen, without established mate. His wife by Earthling ritual, his benevolent nature forced him to acknowledge her. By Saiya-Jin opinion, Bura was to be queen. He knew that this topic would come up, and his stomach turned. Temporarily, Gokou froze and stared out the window of the great castle that Vegeta, now a faint thought pounding in his head, built. He longed for a simpler time, he longed for the fresh kiss of the wind and the lakes and mountains on Earth. A part of him wanted to grab his wife's hand and just leave, return to the simple way of life but he knew full well that there was no way he could escape this situation. Regardless, he was a fighter, and this was, in another sense, from another sort of view, a great battle. His eyes rolled back a little bit. The forest, that soft color the sky would turn, and oh it felt so good, the morning dew and the silence, the animals that all represented something larger than life in itself, the cold water, the taste of fresh fish, the way it felt slipping down his throat, the sky, the leaves, the way they would softly whisper to him when the wind raced through. The way they would flutter ever so gently. The soft morning rain. Bura added slight pressure to his arm, feeling his daze. She sent him a sharp look, and nodding to her, they approached the dreaded chair. It's just a chair. But as the animals and the forest did, it represented something else. Bura was on his arm, ChiChi, too was present, but sitting further away, staring intently at her feet. He could still feel her blazing eyes. There was no malice in Bura's eyes, for a half second he even thought he saw a sort of sympathy aimed in his former wife's direction. They were asking a hard thing of her, and even after everything, as a strong woman such as ChiChi would, she endured with dignity, with pride and strength and grace. For that moment, both Bura and Gokou loved Son ChiChi. A moment of desperation, he shot a look at Trunks. He pleaded with him, black eyes met blue. Take this away from me. I did not want this. This is a responsibility that belongs to your family. You were the prince. This was supposed to be a family affair. And the young prince just tilted his head ever-so-slightly to the side. Abandonment. The gesture was subtle, the message was clear: you will endure. A Saiya-Jin came up to him. The crowning ceremony floated in the air above him. He nodded solemnly, swallowing slightly but never easing that irritation in his throat. The time came. The Saiya-Jin conducting the ceremony asked who his official mate would be. Flashing a look of apology to the woman that truly was his wife, and perhaps his soul mate, he took Bura's hand and glared ahead. Trunks nodded ever so slightly, not so much approval or urging, but an acknowledgment that everything had gone according to plan. Pan looked hysterical. Gohan clinched his fist, but ironed his face stone. He murdered his father brutally with his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, standing beside Trunks, and Gokou faintly registered that danger, faintly knew that he would have to watch the pair of mislead youths until Gohan could move on. He did not want this, but the crown was being placed on his head, and they exposed the bare flesh of his arm. Part of him widened, his fear of needles seemed insignificant to his fear of the glowing metal of the branding instrument floating towards him. Bura dug her nails into his hand to keep him still. The mark of Vegeta-Sei was forever on him and he whimpered ever so slightly. A smaller brand was burned into Bura's shoulder. Tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. Gokou looked at ChiChi, horror struck at the brutality of the event. He was surprised at her worry for Bura despite everything, but there was some sort of comfort there, an optimism that only Son Gokou could feel. The heat was extreme, it was still gnawing at his flesh. The pain was great, a cry died in his throat though. Water. Trees. Forests. Earth. Chi, laughing. Gohan, barely five. Happy. Back, further, further, his wedding day. He didn't get burned on the day he married ChiChi. Happiness. White suit, not a cape the color of blood and crimson wrath. The ceremony was ending. The third-class Saiya-Jins knelt below the new king and queen. Trunks and the elites would pull an arm to their chest, nodding a bit at him. Chi stared at him straight on. He could not find Goten in the crowd. Bura looked at her brother, and the siblings shared a moment. _I know that you are frightened, but you will be a wonderful queen. I am watching after you. _Brother nodded to sister. Gokou sighed softly. His throat felt tight, he felt sick and the need to vomit was nearly overwhelming, the bile making itself apparent with every step he took. Oh, the pawn. The dreadful collaboration. Had he been more mature. Had he more control over the situation. Two weeks, five days, it didn't really matter made him weak, a lifetime of training, a lifetime of trying. And a need to dominate, a need to own this young girl's heart could lead to this. The dark love, it damaged so much. So much pain. This was what he lived for, the sound of her voice, a sound like no other-left him like a deer caught up in a storm. Bura, she truly was gentle Hell. Ahead of the crowd, she knew everything. She was everything, perhaps. His gaze, foggy, black hole of aboulia. He glanced at her, his choice-the wrong choice. Her gaze, as cold and swift as death, her touch, deadly, maddening. He didn't understand it. And he was unsure if he loved her or not, like a love blossoming in the desert at night, numb of mind and heart among the splendor of Vegeta's palace, Vegeta's place. He was sure of one thing: Bura was euphoria in Hell and he still couldn't get enough of her. Even if it was downing acid laced wine, even if it was suicide, and he looked barely to ChiChi... still, she was to be his mate. He needed to tame the addiction, that possession that she seemed to have wrapped over his body and his heart. The monarchy was established. King and Queen sat. And so hesitantly, Son Gokou the father scanned the room with blood on his bottom lip because he bit it so hard, a tight throat and a feeling of failure deep in his heart, a war waging throughout his soul, he sat in the chair with her small hand in his, the girl still shaken from the brand of queen, and he faintly wondered if this is what it is to be worthy of the princess Bura.

Half-Truth: This story is over.

**Worthy.**

* * *

-**CL**


	22. Unworthy: A Sequel

**Unworthy**

**Prologue  
**

"The skies here at Bejiita-Sei are… bloody. Always with the barbaric violence, there is no rustic pride in living this way." A scoff, "We used to live somewhere civilized. It seems so ironic that I would be the one trying to get out of a reality like this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Do you believe in alternate universes, my friend?" The blonde sighed, hung her head. She wore a black suede cloak over her lithe, muscular frame. Her boots were heavy with weaponry. Her pants were made of a thick alien material, cargo style. They were dirty, worn, but there were no tears. Offhandedly she appreciated the durability. She seemed to spend a lot of time in the Saiya-Jin deserts. They didn't bother her there.

She wasn't hiding from them because she was afraid they would hurt her. She knew that they respected her. They wouldn't try to do battle with her. _They had her daughter. _They didn't need to. Just a smile and a handshake and she'd be back in their little crowd. People shuffled in and out all the time, as their morals got off kilter. Their secret was that they were so nice when you came back. Maybe they were even just glad that you acted like you forgave them.

Your son's a killer, your daughter's a whore, Bejiita. Look who laughs now.

"Alternative universes?"

Juuhachi was shaken. She looked up. "Uh, yes. I'm sorry, I was just caught off guard with the most unpleasant thought regarding my daughter the hostage sexually objectified by a power hungry punk."

Pan looked up. Her eyes were daggers in Juuhachi's direction. "Stop preaching!"

"You're just jealous that didn't fit the exact way you wanted to in the crowd."

"I miss Trunks and you know that, but that doesn't mean that your little cupcake daughter shouldn't be here with us, suffering and waiting for Goku to-"

Both women turned and looked at a third. She was very thin and almost frail looking. Chichi worked at all hours of the day at the camp to ensure that everyone was well dressed and fed for the season. Juuhachi silently appreciated the woman, but the praise was heavy.

Even so, Juuhachi gathered power to her voice, "The people that try to rule us have kidnapped us! Sexual perversion and hedonism define their pathetic lives. What felt like millions and millions of years ago, in some freak accident a saint once let a devil live after an epic battle over the fate of our home planet. In his resentment at that cocky display of self righteousness, the devil planned and planned and planted seed after seed. Eventually, he had a dirty rotten family, and even worse, rapport. In time he was even thought to be a friend to the saint, aiding the cause for peace and goodness everlasting. But in reality he was just waiting for his time. He used his family and connections to subdue any threat. Here we are." She glared out to the small crowd, her arms raised over her

No one really knew what Juuhachi was fighting against, or for. If she wanted them all to pack up and try to find Earth, or just rise up against Gokou, Trunks, and Bura.

* * *

Deep in the golden castle, similar sentiments of dissonance were felt. He stared deeply into her face, but no matter how hard he looked he could not detect even the slightest bit of emotion. Sometimes, he thought that he would get anger from Vegeta. It made him stop coming, sometimes. But he would always come back.

There was something about her that always seemed so perfect. The way that they froze them, moved the pair around in the under lairs of the kingdom. It was mostly Trunks, Goten thought. He was forced to believe in his old friend. That if no one else, Trunks had everyone's best interest at heart.

Trunks and Gohan. They were quiet, often together. They were always around but never intrusive or threatening. They said little but saw much. They had something of a friendship and a rivalry. They were politicians and businessmen. In a very short amount of time, both men had profited greatly from the new city.

Goten sighed. Both men were very interested in population expansion. They were both falling deeper and deeper under the spells of fame, fortune and success.

Still Gohan seemed to openly pine for the Queen Bura. Goten pressed his hand against Bulma's cheek. Cold glass and liquid separated the two. It was summer. In the fall, he couldn't touch the glass because It would get too cold. In the winter, it was deadly to. Buruma was the only one who seemed to understand him these days, that seemed to remind him of a different time.

He missed his mother. He wanted to go home. He walked through the city streets at night, alone and unnoticed. He looked around for something familiar or loving, and all he had was his brother. Gohan was very protective of Goten. 'He always just has to… check up on me,' Goten growls on the inside. He grew to resent Gohan more than anything, because he did nothing. Because he fell into the same trap that his father.

Goku and Bura, though.

His stomach twisted at the thought of Gokou and his bride girl. What a joke. Trunks had one time pushed Goten against a wall, only to be intercepted by Gohan for insulting Bura. Goten stared hard at his friend and ordered Gohan to move back. They all slowly stepped back from each other, and in a heartbeat they all began to beat the fuck out of each other.

The battle was epic. Trunks' method of fighting was very similar to what Vegeta's must have been like. There was just something so damn heartless about him once he considers you to be an enemy. Gohan had been working out, training. He and Trunks sparred together almost constantly.

They really seemed to need each other. But this crazy world was of their own creation. They deserved to deal with the consequences of their choices and actions.

As for Goten, he sank back into himself mostly. It was too hot inside, he always hated the summers. He wouldn't leave his rooms until winter or fall. He wouldn't go too long without escaping the city to find his mother, and Pan. It was understood that Gohan and Trunks could not know about this. Goku did not care to know about it.

The door crept open. "Brother…" Gohan sighed, strolling in and closing the door behind him, "This is kind of a dangerous place for you to be. And yet I have a feeling Trunks hasn't caught you yet… Why do you insist upon hanging out here? What is it about Bulma and Vegeta that fascinates you so much?"

"I just think it's so interesting that you and Trunks used science to turn it all around. You made Vegeta a metaphor for power. And Bulma's just caught in the middle."

"Right now we need them more this way. For our city. But soon we will be able to generate power in other ways and Vegeta and Bulma can return to us as queen and king."

"Too bad it's so convenient for you in the mean time, isn't it?"

Gohan's grasp on Goten's shoulders tightened considerably. The grip relaxed and Gohan turned away from Bulma. "Goten, I need you to do something for me. Your brother. I know that you have this uh, crush on Bulma. I can see it in your eyes. I guess you can't really blame us for loving Bura. Bura and Bulma have more and more in common every day. "

"Ugh, save it." Goten curled his nose in disdain. "Bura…"

"You should also…"

"What?" Goten growled, "I should be nicer to my _queen?" _

"Well, she is."

"What about our mother? Have you thought of her at all, after spending so much of your precious time lavishing attention upon _your queen_?"

Gohan flushed. "We're very close."

"Does Goku know?"

"Dad." Gohan coughed, "It's dad. Or 'king'."

"Why show respect to him?"

"Because he's done great things."

Goten lunged close to his brother. His brother made no attempt to defend himself, he just calmly waited for his brother to express his rage. "He has done _awful _things! What about our mother?"

"Why are you so quick to turn this into a game?" Gohan scoffed at the younger one, pushing him back in the shoulder a little. Goten came back at his brother.

"Games? Bura's the one that plays the games here."

Gohan pushed his brother again, a little more forcibly but Goten was already grinning, bouncing right back at his brother as though they were young children playing together again.

"You really ought to know at least I appreciate that someone's not infatuated with her. Although I can acknowledge that at one time I loved him… I don't know if I can ever forgive him. Or myself."

Goten sat next to his brother on the makeshift desk. The fragile material bent a little under his weight and he blushed. "Gohan… brother… why do you insist on being emotionally invested in a whore?"

Gohan, despite himself, broke out in little giggles of laughter. "I love my land and I love my lady queen. Perhaps a little too much, but maybe prince Gohan has mother issues."

The brothers laughed again.

"At least you're not solemn, thin, pale, and awkward."

"Not anymore. When I was your age…"

The laughter stopped. Gohan sighed a little bit. Goten scratched his neck and looked at his brother. "So, do you uh, ever miss Videl?"

Gohan looked at his brother for a moment, before slamming him back **hard. **Gohan turned and left in complete and total silence. Goten, back against the icy machine, hissed out in response. But his brother was gone. He fought the desire to shout out curses at Bura.

It was the only thing to do to get some attention in that place.

* * *

The scarlet and golden sunlight kissed her flesh. She smiled happily up at him. He loved the way her lips curved up into a smile. She'd cut her hair, like Bulma had. It was something of a flapper's bob with braids. Jewels and ornaments were usually decorating her perfect blue locks. Goku closed his eyes, trying to remember her without her brandings, without her tattoos, without the makeup and the glitter and gold.

His lips curled up into a smirk. Without anything at all. He watched her as she absentmindedly swayed her hips from side to side. Without blinking, maintaining perfect eye contact with his beautiful young bride, he grabbed her thigh. Peeling the clothes off of her was always something of a process.

She bit her lip and looked up at him.

Of course, he smiled on the inside. He sat expectant while waiting for her act of defiance. She said less every day. He could always tell when she'd seen her father's grave lately. He stroked her hair a little. She always hated that, especially if she'd just gotten it fixed. She wrinkled her nose at him. He laughed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Bura asked.

Gokou sighed. "My great and talented advisor the prince does not need me in for a few more hours…" His big hands pawed playfully at her body. "Can't I spend time with you?"

"It's just that Trunks also instructed me to have piano lessons with Gohan." Bura stood up, naked from the top up. She applied something that reminded Goku of the tiny bikini tops he would see in the cities on Earth. Except Bura's outfits were as expensive as they were revealing. Crystals fringed down, taunting everyone with her abdomen and tiny waist. He looked up, sucking in air.

"My son is teaching you?"

"Yes. Trunks says that it's very important that I learn from such a great contemporary mind, and that his true human experience makes him a worthwhile master and mentor."

Goku cringed and eyed the burn that marked her as a Saiy-Jin queen. He ultimately chose to ignore her choice of words, but what made his insides lurch was the fact that he heard the term "true human experience" so often it made him want to die. It was the term that Trunks and Gohan had made up to isolate him from Bura, his queen and wife.

Of course she bought into it. Half because she could tell it made him jealous, and half because she enjoyed the positive attentions that she got from Trunks. She'd been his devoted little sister since her attacks by Turles. And his avenging her.

Bura stood up, allowing a servant to put an extravagant necklace on her neck.

Gokou stood up, "Who the Hell was that from, now?"

"Trunks."

Gokou moaned in annoyance, "It clashes with what you're wearing!"

Bura sighed and shook her head, "He gave it to me, and I get to wear whatever gifts I want. Besides, he only bought me the necklace so that it would match the earrings that Gohan and Goten got me."

That was the other one. "and Goten" was the leech that attached itself indefinitely to Gohan's name. Bura didn't seem to care that much about Goten, but when she wanted to make Gohan seem less suspicious she always lumped Goten into the equation. Gokou wondered at times if she thought that her methods of persuasion worked. He would later muse that in many ways, they did.

"Isn't it a bit much?" Gokou looked weakly at her as she admired herself in the mirror.

Again, his bride shook her head, "It was a gift. I absolutely have to be grateful for gifts."

He couldn't take it anymore. "Well," sourly he stood up, leaving Bura to her own devices, "I guess I need to start training for the day anyway. Can we have dinner together?"

Bura bent over to stroke Gokou's bare chest and kiss him full on the lips, "Of course we can, my love. However you like it."

* * *

Stay tuned…


End file.
